


FFXV Headcanons & NPCs

by ffxvhoe (Nyx0206)



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 51,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx0206/pseuds/ffxvhoe





	1. Chapter 1

mp938368 said:

Can you do the chocobros reacting to finding out that their s/o was a member of the Kingsglaive? 

 

##  **_Noctis_ **

When Noct found out that you had been a part of the Kingsglaive a few years back it wasn’t so much that he was shocked as it was he couldn’t believe that had been where he knew you from.  Upon first formally meeting you Noctis had a nagging voice at the back of his mind whispering  _you know her_. The way he had seen you fight on the few times that he and his friends had gone out on hunts it would have made sense for you to have some sort of fighting background.  

You were somewhat bashful when Noctis finally realized (courtesy of Ignis making a passing comment) due to the fact he seemed so incredibly impressed. “It’s not that big a deal,” you said as you tried to downplay the pretty impressive accomplishment.  “Though…if you want I could teach you a few tricks I’ve learned.”  There was a hint of mischief in your bright eyes, much to Ignis’s chagrin.

##  **_Prompto_ **

“So how come you never tell anyone that you use to be a Glaive?” Prompto asked out of the blue one afternoon.  You paused what you were doing immediately as you processed his question.  How had he found out about that?  You were sure that – at the very least – he didn’t have any sort of clearance to see a list of past members of the Kingsglaive, and from the question he was asking he definitely didn’t seem to know the story behind why it was you left….

Prompto seemed to catch on that he hit some sort of nerve and he quickly back pedaled, saying that you didn’t have to tell him if you didn’t want to.  You let out a quiet sigh before turning to face him.  And then you were telling him the story of how your partner had died in battle largely due to a screw up you had made in assessing the situation.  Prompto took your story in stride, and once you were done recounting the tale he folded you into his arms to give you a comforting squeeze.  “Thanks for telling me,” he said softly.

##  **_Gladio_ **

Gladio found out that you were an ex member of the Kingsglaive the first time he asked you to spar with him.  The two of you had been in Galdin Quay with the rest of the guys and one morning Gladio came out of the tent to find you on the beach, going through different moves in the early morning sunlight.  You hadn’t been able to sleep the night before, mind plagued with thoughts that simply wouldn’t quit.  Deciding that it would be more fun to spar with you than go on his usual morning run he walked over to you.  

The two of went back and forth, testing out different attacks on one another for the greater portion of two hours.  During that time the two of you would throw questions back and forth over the sound of the crashing waves.  One of those questions had been how you got to be so good at fighting.  You told him that you had been a part of the Glaive for a few years but had to take your leave when you had suffered a particularly severe injury.  You tried not to look too smug at the impressed look Gladio sent you after telling him.

##  **_Ignis_ **

It had been a little while after the Prince had entered the Crystal.  You were sitting in your apartment with Ignis, the two of you seated on the couch, bathing in candle light.  It was a quiet night, both of you simply enjoying one another’s company.  Ignis had his arms wrapped around your torso, holding you against his chest while you doodled invisible images onto his skin with your finger.  

“Tell me a story,” he had said.  It took you a minute to think of something to share as you were quite sure that Ignis knew nearly all there was to know about you at this point.  After a few more moments of pondering you decided to tell him of the time you had to go undercover for one of your Glaive missions.  Ignis listened quietly, completely enthralled with your story, but his voiced reaction after you were done speaking took you by surprise.  “I never knew you were a part of the Kingsglaive,” he had said softly into your neck.  

You giggled.  “That’s all you have to say?”

“Well I would have told you that you’re even more amazing to me now, but I thought you may get tired of hearing that.”  You could feel his small smile on your neck.

“I  _never_ get tired of hearing that,” you said with a matching smile before meeting his lips for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Anonymous said:

Omg I would love to see your writing on how/where the chocobros would take their s/o on a date if it was 1950 

 

**Prompto** , 100%, would take his s/o to the ice cream parlor.  Setting the scene: it’s a hot summer day and you and Prompto have been attempting to come up with something to do.  At first you two were planning to do something somewhat bigger like go to a movie and then to the pizza parlor, but the two of you became so tired with trying to plan that, that you guys decided to go to the ice cream parlor right then and there.  Who didn’t enjoy ice cream on a sweltering day such as this?  Not to mention it was always a few degrees cooler than most other buildings as the ice cream needed to stay cold.  The two of you would share a sundae, occasionally feeding each other spoonfuls as you laughed with one another, enjoying the time spent together.

**Gladio** would be the one to take you to a drive-in movie.  Legit this man will be the type to use every cliche.  Setting the scene: the two of you had been going steady for about four months now, originally having met when you were out with your girl friends Cindy and Aranea.  He’d come to pick you up for you date at around five, the two of you heading out to grab a bite to eat at the local diner.  Both of you would order a burger and then proceed to share a milkshake as you do.  After, the two of you would head to the drive-in in Gladio’s apple red convertible.  The movie is a rom-com, and not ten minutes in Gladio does the whole yawn-stretch thing, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his side.  You’d rest your head against his shoulder and he’d feel like he was on top of the world.

**Noctis** would take you out bowling.  Setting the scene: Noctis was part of the cool kids clique as he was the dark and mysterious type that drove girls – and some boys – wild.  The two of you had started dating only recently, and he had yet to ask you to go steady.  You didn’t particularly mind all that much though as Noctis had a tendency to not play by the guide book.  As something to do after school, Noctis asked you to go bowling with him (he didn’t call it a date, but it was definitely a date).  The two of you played a game, chatting between turns happily.  Noctis was surprisingly good, and you ended up losing to him by ten points.  The two of you went to the pizza parlor afterwards for a slice and a Coke.  You’d run into some of Noctis’s friends who started poking fun at him because wow, who would’ve though Noct would have a girlfriend?  After an annoyed “buzz off” from Noct and a few more jokes from his friends, they left the two of you alone to enjoy your meal in peace.  You couldn’t help but grin at Noctis’s slight blush.

**Ignis** would, obviously, take you to a coffee shop.  Setting the scene: You and Ignis began dating your first year of college.  He was a year older than you, but the two of you had bumped into each other (quite literally) at the local coffee shoppe.  Luckily for Ignis you weren’t too terribly upset over your ruined clothes, and you promised to forgive him if he agreed to go on a date with you.  Ignis was caught off guard by your forward personality, but it was a strangely delightful change from the norm.  From that first date onward, the coffee shop became your usual haunt.  Sometimes, if the two of you had enough time on your hands, you’d go to the record store that was just across the street from the coffee shop, the hole-in-the-wall record store usually empty save for the owner and a few straggling customers.  It was a lovely place to escape from the world and get lost in one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Anonymous said:

How do the chocobros text? 

 

> This became a little more “how they use their phones” than just texting.  Hope that’s okay!!
> 
>  

**Noct** …does not good luck gettin’ a hold of this boy lmao. It drives Ignis up a damn wall

**Gladio** texts more often than Noct, but still not a whole lot.  His sentences are short and choppy and his big-ass fingers make it hard as heck to type what he wants

**Ignis** def texts a lot but more so because of his job and he’s got to keep everyone on schedule.  He’s the definition of those CEO guys that are constantly using their phones to organize everything.

**Prom** uses his phone the way all of us use our phones: for social media.  He’s the only one out of all of them that understands what certain internet phrases mean.  He’s going to be the one that talks in memes and stuff, but he doesn’t use acronyms unless it’s an lmao, lol, or omg


	4. Chapter 4

Anonymous said:

OOO! Maybe another fun one? What kind of sexy underwear do you think the boys would like to come home to their S/O wearing? Like, I see Ignis as kind of a stockings and corset (esp. stockings, so he can roll them down while they sit on the bed and he kneels before them, and he can kiss every inch of skin as its exposed!) 

 

**Prompto** loves lace.  Period.  End of discussion.  He’s a man that enjoys the frilly things, though nothing like super over the top, just things that has some sort of extra fabric bc he finds them quite fun to play with when he’s bored (I kinda headcanon Prom as having ADHD too) and for him lace is kinda like…the mature version of frilly things.  It’s sexy, it’s mature, it’s elegant; what’s not to like?

**Gladio** would melt if he came home to you wearing nothing but a sheer robe with satin lining, preferably red in color, that came down to just about your mid-thigh.  Red is such a strong, regal color he’d be ready to let you do just about anything to him if he found you lounging in bed with candles lit or if you answered the door wearing nothing but the sheer robe and a pair of black heels.

Wear stockings with garters and  **Ignis** will be ready to worship your body late into the night.  As a man as put together as he is, seeing you in something that demands such respect would make his knees week.  

Um…so with  **Noctis** …I’mma be honest this boy is not going to appreciate lingerie the way lingerie should be appreciated.  To him it’s still just clothing tbh and yeah it looks pretty damn good on your, but he just…would prefer to have you naked if he’s got a choice in the matter.  Lingerie is just foo-foo stuff to Noct sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous said:

how would the chocobois propose to their s/o? 

 

##  _**Prompto** _

It had taken Prompto several weeks to finally be ready to propose to you.  It wasn’t so much the planning of it that had taken a while so much as it was the fact he had to go through each photo he had ever taken of you.  Prompto had always known that when the time came he would want to somehow use photography to propose to his significant other, he just never knew  _exactly how_  he’d want it to play out. But then the idea struck him.

The two of you had been friends since he was still a fat grade-schooler; in fact, you had been one of the few people to have been genuinely nice to him during those days.  You and Prompto had been inseparable and had remained by each other’s sides ever since.  Having to leave you behind during his journey to help Noctis had been one of the most painful things and when he’d finally returned he had asked you to go out with him.  “Just once,” he’d said.  Then that one date turned into a another, which turned into another, which turned into…well the point was, from that moment on the two of you had definitely been an official pair.  And it was actually you that had given him the idea on how to propose.  

It had been a while back, before he had had with Noctis and the others.  The two of you had been having a movie night, enjoying the last time either of you would get to see one another before Prompto left.  Nothing had ever really been off the table for your discussions; there was no shame to be found in your friendship. Prompto hadn’t meant to start the conversation – it had just been a passing comment he’d made, nothing more.  But you began to talk about how you would want to be proposed to and Prompto had found himself rather intrigued.  Intrigued enough to begin bouncing off ideas – albeit a tad jokingly – of how he would propose.  You had told him then that you thought it would be wonderful if he compiled a bunch of pictures of specific events that happened while he and whoever he ended up dating were together.  

And so that was what he did.

You returned to a dimly lit apartment, the shades drawn to let in the rays of the setting sun.  You were about to call out Prompto’s name as you were sure he should have been home by now, but a newly framed picture caught your eye.  Walking over to it, you realized it was a childhood picture of you and Prompto.  It must have been from when the two of you first met or some time not too long after as Prompto still seemed a tad uncomfortable around you if his unsure smile was any indicator.  You chuckled at the picture and as you turned away your eyes caught on another new photo.  

The two of you were a few years older in this one.  Prompto still had his glasses, but he seemed to be in that strange, deer-like time of puberty where his he didn’t seem to quite know what to do with his suddenly longer limbs.  He was smiling genuinely in this picture, his eyes crinkled at the sides as he held a chocobo chick in his arms.  You stood next to him, smiling just as brightly with your own chocobo chick nuzzling into your chest.  

And that’s how the next few minutes continued for you.  Just as you would turn away from a photo you would come across another.  The time you and Prompto went to the beach and he came back looking like a lobster.  The time the two of you went out to the Chocobo Outpost and went racing.  The time you guys went to the fair, and the movies, and Lestallum.  When you two went to Hammerhead so Prompto could introduce you to Cindy, and when he took you to Galdin Quay.  Gradually the two of you would grow older in each passing photo and you felt your heart swell at the fact that you two had been known each other so long – that you were lucky enough to be dating one of the sweetest people you had ever met.  Your best friend.

You had come to the last picture frame, but unlike the others this one held no picture.  Just a note that read: “Our Wedding.”  You whirled around at the sound of a soft, nervous cough.  There, on one knee before you was the one person you had come to the conclusion you would never be able to live without.  The one person that stood next to you through every possible struggle thrown your way and let you lean on him until you could stand on your two feet again.  The little boy that you had seen sitting on the curb outside of your school all those years ago, and the man that had asked you to move in with him.  An open, velvet box was held in one hand and you could see how it trembled just the slightest bit.  “Our wedding…?” Your words were nothing more than a breath as you bent down to look at Prompto face to face.

“I-if you want, of course.”  

“Of course I want.”  Then you were wrapping your arms around Prompto in a trembling hug as you buried your face in his neck.  You heard the man before you let out a shaking breath of relief as he muttered, “Thank gods.” You couldn’t help the tear choked laughter that left you at that, and before you knew it Prompto was joining in as well.

And to think, you would get to be surrounded by that beautiful sound for the rest of your life.

##  _**Gladio** _

The idea of asking you to marry him had crossed his mind on more than a singular occasion.  In fact it had become an increasingly prominent thought as he found himself thinking that he truly could not see himself spending the rest of his life with anyone else.  Why would he give up what he had when he knew there was nothing better?  How could he find anyone more perfect than you were?

The main thing that held Gadio back from proposing to you was the fact he just didn’t know how.  He knew that often times people liked extravagant proposals – something that made them feel like they were the main character of some sort of fairy tale or romance novel – but Gladio just didn’t know how to do that.  Everything seemed so fake to him.  Why make such a big deal out of it or do propose in front of a crowd when this was suppose to be something for just the couple in question?  Not to mention you had made your distaste for public proposals quite clear throughout the time he’d known you.  You had always said that it put too much pressure on the person that was being proposed to – how were they suppose to decline if so many people were expecting them to say no?

Of course this knowledge just made things harder for Gladio as now he had to figure out how to be extravagant without being public about it.  Gladio had attempted to ask Ignis for some help as he seemed like he would know how to do the whole romance thing better than Gladio could, at least in the traditional sense of romance.  That of course hadn’t gone over very well as nothing Ignis suggested sounded like something Gladio would do; again, it seemed fake.

Gladio didn’t do fake.

You had noticed that Gladio seemed to be…struggling the last few weeks.  About what you weren’t completely sure.  Any time you would try to ask him what was bothering him he’d play it off as nothing but work, or he would tell you it wasn’t something that you had to worry about.  In the hopes that you could help to try and clear his head a bit you offered up the idea of going out camping this coming weekend.  Gladio pounced on the offer, thinking much the same way you were: that a weekend spent in nature would help him think.

Camping alone with Gladio was certainly an experience, and certainly not one you minded.  Whenever the two of you went out on getaways like this you would go to the same spot.  It had been discovered by Gladio on a hunt he’d gone on a few years prior.  It was a clearing a little ways into a forest that was about an hour outside of Galdin Quay.  There was a small lake within that, on a clear night, sparkled with a thousand stars.  It was like bathing in the depths of the sky.  

“Come on,” you said as you held out your hand to him.  “Let’s go for a swim.” Gladio looked up at you and a tender smile spread across his lips.  You loved whenever he smiled like that; it never failed to make your heart flutter in its cage.  His hand dwarfed yours as he took it in his own and the two of you began making your way over to the lake’s edge.

Undressing next to each other, you felt a shiver go up your spine as Gladio’s eyes raked over your body.  That was also a look that you doubted you’d ever get tired of.  Scooping you into his arms, your naked body pressed against his, he stepped into the star speckled water.  The two of you exchanged hushed words, talking about everything and nothing. 

The glittering of the stars reflected in your eyes and Gladio had to make a conscious effort to remember to breath when he noticed.  You were so genuinely breathtaking to him…. If he hadn’t been sure about how he wanted to spend the rest of his days previous to this moment, he would have known now.  The idea of getting to spend every moment until his dying days with you; the idea of getting to raise his children with you; the idea of just getting to be with you was enough to make Gladio’s heart nearly burst.  

“Why are you staring at me like that?” You asked with a giggle and crinkle of your nose.

“Marry me,” he said. There was so much emotion packed into those two words it nearly knocked the air out of your longs.  You weren’t use to being on the receiving end of so many positive emotions and the way Gladio’s eyes were so full of unbridled awe would usually have made you want to cower away…usually.  But the way he looked at you – the way he saw every ounce of your being and knew the hardships that you’ve faced and continue to face – and still had all of those emotions so blatantly show on his face had you want to do nothing more than return all that love and then some.

“Yes,” you whispered before bringing your lips to his and wrapping your arms around his neck.  Your hands tangled into the ends of his hair as his arms pressed your body closer to his, your bodies molding to one another.  “ _Yes_.”

##  _**Noctis** _

There were…a few things that made Noctis not want to propose to you at first.  One of the reasons was simply to spite all the officials that continued to pester him about marrying.  “It’ll be good for the rebuilding of the city,” they would say.  “It will show that we are ready to move forward and leave the death and destruction behind us,” they would insist.  It was enough to make Noctis want to lash out at anyone who even uttered the words marriage or proposal.  

The other reason that Noctis didn’t particularly want to propose to you was the fact that he was still so sure that everything he was experiencing was a dream. He had died after his battle with Ardyn, maybe all of this was some dream he was having before he finally passed on.  A final gift from the Astrals for sacrificing himself for his people.  And maybe as soon as he decided that he did accept this life, that he did accept that he had survived what had been his destiny, it would all be ripped right out of his hands.

“You can’t continue to live in denial, Noct,” Ignis said from his spot by the door to the King’s office.  “Perhaps the best way to move forward would be to do what you’re most frightened of.”  Noctis let out a huff; he shouldn’t have said anything to Ignis.

“I’m aware,” Noctis grit out through his teeth.  He knew all of this, he knew he couldn’t stay in this in between moment of what happened and what will happen, but it was taking that first step that was the hardest.  That step was always the hardest.  When Ignis realized there were no other forthcoming words he sighed.  “If it will help, perhaps don’t think of this as something that needs to happen, but as something that you deserve.  We’ve all been through quite a lot during that past several years.  You deserve to live the life you have been given…and I’m sure y/n would say the same.”  Ignis turned to leave.  

“Thanks, Specs,” Noctis said.

“Well I am the King’s Adviser.  I do believe it is my job to advise, no?”  The pleased grin was evident in Ignis’s tone and Noctis couldn’t help but let a bittersweet grin break through his own features.

And that was how he found himself here.  That discussion with Ignis had been a number of weeks past at this point, but the reason for the delay this time was largely due to the fact of Noctis’s ever busy schedule.  Noctis had gotten a ring last week, sneaking out of his office much to Ignis’s chagrin to go see the royal jeweler.  Once that had been done it was just a matter of getting you in the right place at the right time…and without anyone coming to fetch the King for some new issue.

You were to meet Noctis in the garden.  He had been vague about why he was so adamant about you coming to meet him, but then again Noctis’s middle name may as well have been ‘Vague’.  As you rounded one of the rose bushes nearest the center of the garden you saw Noctis standing before you in the middle of the white wooden gazebo.  You couldn’t stop the slightly amused laugh that left your lips when you took a good look at Noctis’s face.  “You look a tad unsure of yourself my King.”  You walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his torso and giving a small squeeze.  “Well I’m here.  What did you need, love?”

Noctis’s voice caught in his throat.  The words…they were right there, on the tip of his tongue, but for whatever reason his tongue wouldn’t obey him.  You were so perfect, the setting of this was so perfect.  He didn’t want this to be a dream.  He didn’t want to be ripped away from the happy ending he’d wanted for so long.  What if all of this really was all in his head?  “I-I….”  His breathing came out in ragged puffs.

“Noctis.  Noct, hey, shh,” you cooed softly into his ear.  You could feel the rigidness of Noct’s body against yours, so gently you helped to ease him to the floor of the gazebo.  “You’re okay.  We’re okay.  We’re at the castle in the garden.  It’s Wednesday, it’s seven o’clock, and you’re  _safe_.”  The two of you sat there together as the sun continued to set over the horizon, and slowly you felt Noctis’s breathing even out and his body begin to relax.  

“Sorry,” Noctis breathed.  “This…this definitely wasn’t how I wanted this to play out.”  His words were accompanied by a self-deprecating laugh, a laugh that you were beginning to hear less of as the months passed, but that was still present enough to remind you that Noctis wasn’t close to being completely healed of his demons.

“Can you tell me what it was that you wanted me to come out here for?” You asked tentatively.  “You don’t have to of course.  It’s completely up to you.”  You felt him shrug against you more than you saw it.

“I was going to ask you to marry me is all.”  You felt your eyes widen at the nonchalant confession.  It took everything in your power to keep calm and keep your heart from quite literally exploding.  

“O-oh, well if that was all….”  You could hear the strain in your voice and you were quite positive that the tremor that accompanied it was coursing throughout the rest of your body.

“Will you?” He asked.

You snorted and shook your head in disbelief before pressing a kiss to his temple.  “Yes.”  And at the acceptance Noctis’s world didn’t suddenly come to a grinding halt; his world didn’t come crashing down around him.  Time continued to tick by and you continued to stay seated next to him, holding him in your arms as if there was nowhere else in the world you would rather be.  

And he wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else in the world either.

##  _**Ignis** _

The thought of proposing to you had hit Ignis not unlike a train barreling into his body.  The idea first came to mind during the strangest of times; the two of you had simply been sitting on a park bench together, fingers intertwined.  There had been nothing special about the moment.  It was not the anniversary of your relationship.  But something about the setting and being in your presence had brought the thought to the forefront of Ignis’s mind.  You had felt him tense up at the intrusive thought, but when you asked what was wrong he’d simply shaken his head and told you that it was nothing.

The second time the thought of proposing to you entered Ignis’s mind was when the two of you were tangled in the sheets together, bodies completely bare in the dim light of the setting sun.  Once again there was nothing incredibly new or inspiring about the moment.  It was just being in your presence at this specific moment in this specific setting that made him wonder what it would be like to wake up next to you every morning.

The third time the idea of proposing came up was actually due to Ignis’s friends asking him about when he was going to pop the question.  The two of you had been dating for nearly five years now.  The point of you getting tired of waiting had been brought up, and the point had been even more poignant as the rest of Ignis’s friends had already gotten married or were on their way to being married.  “You’ve gotta ask at some point, Iggy,” Gladio said seriously.  

“I’m not even sure how I would go about asking them in the first place,” Ignis sighed.  It wasn’t that he was afraid of asking you.  He knew without a doubt that you would accept him for everything that he was.  You had been the one to help him through his first year of blindness, and at that point the two of you were nothing more than good friends.  Now that you two had been an item for so long he was sure that there wasn’t anything you didn’t know about him; and as you had accepted him for so many years already he was convinced to his soul that you would never turn him away.  

No, his true problem was that he just didn’t know how he was to ask you.  He didn’t want anything extravagant, and he certainly didn’t want to ask in a way that may make you uncomfortable.  A part of him wondered if he should just bring it up in conversation one day, but he immediately threw away that idea.  Ignis wanted the moment to be special, for it to mean something not just to him but to you as well.  He wanted it to be something that could be told to your grandchildren someday.  

“Why not just take her somewhere nice?  Ya know, make it a nice evening out together and ask her at the end of the night,” Prompto suggested.

And that was more or less how you and Ignis ended up at the restaurant in Galdin Quay.  You’d been fairly surprised when Ignis suggested the two of you go for a weekend getaway, but it had been so long since the two of you had gotten to go on a vacation together that you couldn’t bring yourself to pass up the offer.  The both of you had just finished dinner and were lingering over your second glass of wine.  

“Shall we go for a walk along the beach?” Ignis asked.

“I think that would be wonderful,” you replied with a relaxed smile evident in your voice.  You got up from your seat and took Ignis’s hand in yours, pulling him up and leading him down the steps to the water’s edge.  The sun was just about to begin its last descent in the sky, painting the world in reds and oranges, the ocean sparkling like liquid fire.  

The two of you talked for a while as you continued down the shore, fingers interlocked.  The conversation drifted from what had been going on with work to how the boys had been doing to the most recent book you had read.  At some point Ignis rolled his pants up so the two of you could walk through the ankle deep water.  You were about to ask Ignis if the royal wedding had a set date yet when he gently pulled you to a stop.  You waited for Ignis to speak as he seemed to be trying to formulate the words he wanted to say.  

“Y/n, I know that this may be sudden, but I must know.”  You studied Ignis’s profile as he once again gathered himself.  The light from the nearly set sun cast a halo along his features, guilding him in the softest orange.  His eyelashes were casting shadows along his cheekbones, and his cupid’s bow was painted in gold.  “Will you please truly make me the happiest man alive and take me as your husband.  I cannot picture myself spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you, and I want nothing more than to be able to wake up knowing that you will forever be by my side.  So please, y/n,” he breathed. “Will you marry me?”

Your voice shook just the slightest bit as you nodded your head and answered with a, “Yes.”  Ignis’s mouth broke into a truly relieved and happy grin, crinkling his eyes at the corner.  He brought his hands up to your face, cupping each cheek and wiping away stray tears with thumbs, before pressing his lips to yours.


	6. Chapter 6

blustersquall said:

How about a fun one? Chores the boys just HATE doing. Like, will put off until it absolutely has to be done. 

 

Dude  **Gladio** freaking hates doing laundry okay like he knows that it’s honestly super simple to do but the FOLDING gods it’s so tedious.  Tbh when the clothes are done in the dryer he’ll throw them back in the hamper to “fold later” but he’ll just end up leaving his clean clothes in the hamper and dig out the clothes he wants to wear the following day  ~~or week~~.

While  **Ignis** loves to cook, he hates having to clean dishes, largely because he knows he uses a LOT of dishes when he cooks at home.  When out with the bros it’s not as bad bc he has less things to work with, but at this point you guys have an agreement that he’ll do the cooking so long as you do the cleaning of the dishes.

**Noctis**  hates taking out the trash because it interferes with his laziness like you think i’m joking but i’m def not okay like the fact he’s gotta carry this bag of nasty smelling crap and lug it down to the dumpster lowkey angers him.  And this my friends is why he ends up getting a house with one of those incinerators bc it means less time spent taking out trash.

**Prompto** uh…well tbh Prompto doesn’t really hate any chores with a passion but he’ll gladly do most anything else if it means he doesn’t have to clean dishes ((so if Prom and Iggy are ever alone together for a night they’re fucked bc nobody will clean the dishes lmao)) he just finds having to scrub food off of plates and pans and stuff to be gag inducing like who wants to touch wet food grOSS


	7. Chapter 7

Anonymous said:

the guys favorite song to see their s/o dance to? Thank you ❤ 

 

**Prompto** : Learn to Let Go by Kesha bc you kinda just go nuts and let go when you dance to this song and he also v much identifies with the message of the song so much so that he’ll often join in your impromptu dance party if the song is playing

**Ignis** : Stay by Zedd ft. Alessia Cara bc he actually walked in on you dancing to it one time and was blown away by the fact you actually lowkey choreographed a dance to go with this song  ~~he has you teach it to him a few days later~~

**Gladio** : Girls Talk Boys by 5sos bc like…okay Gladio is like lowkey a very bad dancer unless he’s drunk and kinda dances like a Dad™ and so I just see him coming home one day to you dancing to this song and he joins and starts to dance in a very bad Michael Jackson typa way

**Noctis** : Sunset by A-SHO bc it’s more mellow and he can actually get into the beat of it, also he’s woken up to you playing this song as you get ready and he finds it stupidly adorable how you dance in front of the mirror when you think he’s not watching


	8. Chapter 8

Anonymous said:

I loved the one you did with the chocobros and their S/Os daughter! My mom met my dad when I was around that age (I don't call him my stepdad since he's the only dad I have) and he is 6'6" so I started crying when I saw him lol. So how would the chocobros react if their S/Os daughter called them dad for the first time? 

 

##  **_Gladio_ **

  * It would happen one day when he was watching your daughter while you stayed late at work
  * The two of them were in the middle of doing makeovers
  * You’d come home to find the two of them on the floor in the living room, brightly colored makeup spread across the floor and nail polish lining the coffee table 
  * You’ll open the door and your little girl will bolt up to greet you.
    * Her hair is in the most intricate braid you’ve ever seen, but you’ve come to expect that after the first few times you left her and Gladio alone
    * Gladio gets up from his spot on the floor and he looks…not quite as lovely as your daughter lmao
      * his hair is in a million different little ponytails, there’s pink lipstick smeared across his lips and around them, one eyes is donning blue eyeshadow while the other is bare save for a surprisingly good wing
  * You have to laugh because they’re certainly a sight to behold
  * As you’re thanking Gladio for watching your little girl, your daughter immediatly buts in with a “Can daddy stay?”
    * and both you and Gladdy freeze bc…yes she really did just refer to him as her father for the first time
  * You’re too stunned to do anything but nod, and Gladio just as the biggest fuckin grin on his face



##  **_Prompto_ **

  * The first time your little girl first calls Prom dad is while the three of you are out for ice cream
  * it’s blazin hot out okay like why did ya’ll even think of gettin ice cream it’s melting faster than you guys can eat it wtf
  * but yeah so all of you are sitting at one of the tables outside (again why idk ya’ll fuckin dumb or something man) the umbrella stuck through the middle of it the only thing keeping you guys from turning into human puddles (well prom’s not a human but shh)
  * and so you guys are talking about anything and everything, your daughter smiling the entire time as she essentially drinks her ice cream
  * you guys are talking about what you all should do tomorrow and so you turn to your daughter like “yo what you wanna do?” and she kinda shrugs before she perks up, and idea coming to mind
    * “I wanna go take pictures with daddy!”
  * You and Prom both just have your jaws drop because UMMMMM YOUR DAUGHTER ACTUALLY CALLED HIM DADDY FOR THE FIRST TIME AND PROM IS ABOUT TO CRY AND YOU’RE PRETTY SURE YOUR HEART STOPPED FROM UTTER HAPPINESS and it’s all just glorious tbh
    * prom cries later that night while the two of you are in bed 



##  **_Noctis_ **

  * You actually weren’t around when your daughter first called Noctis daddy
  * You were busy helping your parents with some issues they were having with their computer and Noctis had offered to let your daughter stay with him at his place so you wouldn’t have to worry about making dinner for her
    * Plus he loved your little girl she was so sweet and very quiet so the two of them were really just peas in a pod
  * But anyway, the two of them are eating dinner in front of the TV as they watch a movie 
    * he makes your daughter pinky promise not to tell bc you have a strict no eating meals on the couch rule
  * They’re sitting up against each other, your daughter pressed into his side as their eyes stay glued to the TV 
  * At some point Noctis gets up to take the dishes to the kitchen so he can wash them later (read: put them in the dishwasher)
  * As he’s coming back into the living room he hears you daughter call from her place on the couch “daddy can we have ice cream tonight?” and Noctis kinda freezes because he’s wondering if he heard that correctly
    * maybe he’s just imagining things; he has been kinda wishing that your daughter would see him as her father, but he never really expected it to happen???
  * Once he gets over his initial shock, a small, warm smile spreads over his features as he replies with a “yeah, Mari, of course”



##  _**Ignis** _

  * You had invited Ignis to come to one of your daughter’s piano performances the first time it happened
  * Your daughter had all but begged you to invite Ignis to come to the show; he’d come to a few of her practices before and she wanted to show him how all the work she’d put in paid off
  * There wasn’t a bone in Ignis’s body that didn’t want to go.  When you asked him he was actually uncharacteristically quick to agree to go.  
    * Usually he had to go about checking his schedule to make sure there wasn’t some sort of important meeting, but lately he’d been so genuinely invested in your daughter that he MADE the time for her, even if his schedule may not have allowed it
  * So yeah, there the two of you were in the audience, you with your phone in hand as you videoed the entire thing.  It was a short piece, nothing too over the top as your daughter was just six
  * Once it finished and the rest of the kids in her class finished their performances the three of you filed out of the concert hall along with everyone else.
  * “Did you like it daddy?” your daughter asked as you were all walking back to the car to head home
  * Ignis didn’t miss a damn beat, smoothly replying with, “You were absolutely amazing.”
  * Later that night as you were drifting off to sleep you heard him say, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so happy before.”  
  * you turned over on your side to press a kiss to his cheek before murmuring, “Thank you…for everything.”




	9. Chapter 9

Anonymous said:

each chocobro's fave pick up line? Thank you 👍🏼 

 

**Gladio** : “If a star fell from the sky every time I thought about you, then tonight the sky would be empty” okay so like, he’d probs use this on you after you two were already dating or if you two had known each other for a while already.  He’s a literature man, he enjoys things that sound poetic what can I say.  Setting the scene here: it’s night and the two of you are at your house.  A few drinks have been had, but neither of you are feeling anything more than a little tipsy.  Your voices are low and the tension in the air is palpable and maybe you ask him why he always looks at you Like That and that’s when this man brings up a hand to brush a stray hair out of your face and says, “Because if a star fell from the sky every time I thought about you, then tonight the sky would be empty.” 

**Prompto** : “If you were words on a page, you’d be fine print” it’s his favorite bc you actually were the one to use it on him.  The two of you were at a party of a mutual friend and you had had maybe one drink too many.  You walked up to the open bar, taking the small, empty spot right up against Prompto to ask for a water.  You glanced to your side, trying to mutter an apology as you were jostled into him further causing the two of you to stumble slightly.  When he looked at you though, your drunken brain that it the perfect moment to say, “Damn…ya know if you were words on a page, you’d be fine print,” before laughing to yourself.  Prompto was so caught off guard he joined in your laughter and the two of you ended up spending the rest of the night exchanging little cheesy pick up lines.

**Noctis** : “Your tag is showing; it says made in heaven” So here’s the thing about Noct: he loses any and all filters when he’s sleepy.  That being said, he used this little line when the two of you were laying in bed after being up for nearly 24 hours.  He had you pulled up against him and his head was buried in the crook of your neck, his breath tickling you just the slightest bit.  Even though you both had been up so long you were still having a sleep hazed conversation.  His voice is so low and exhausted as he giggles (yes giggles), “hey…guess what” and you’d give him the obligatory “what?” and he’d just start to giggle even harder as he says “Your tag is showing; it says made in heaven.”

**Ignis** : “Falling for you would be a very short trip” LIKE I CAN FUCKIN HEAR HIM SAYING THIS. Lemme set the scene.  You’re alone at a small little bar, it’s empty save for you, a man a little ways down the bar, and a couple of older companions seated in the booth near the door.  You’ve just set down your glass, finishing the last little bit that sat within when a new customer walks in and comes up to the bar a seat away from you.  You two strike up a question and as the night is continuing to wind down he uses this line, his beautiful accent colored with mild confidence as he says, “Darling, falling for you would be a very short trip indeed.”


	10. Chapter 10

Anonymous said:

Do you have any general or nsfw Prompto or Ignis headcanons? 

 

##  **_Prompto_ **

SFW

  * So we all know that this boy is baller at taking these insane photos with his actual pro camera, but he is also annoyingly fantastic at taking pics with his phone??? like he’s 100% that guy that has the most crisp and aesthetic instagram (or Eos’s version of insta)
  * He’s a dog person
  * Honestly he gets more of his workout from trying to get good photos of things.  Like he’ll climb trees, buildings, etc. all in the name of getting a good photo
  * Doesn’t like avocado; he thinks the consistency is weird as heck.  He does enjoy a nice guac tho


  * He really, really loves his freckles???  Like he just takes great pride in them tbh
  * Has two completely full portfolios, and is easily making his way through his third
  * Doesn’t actually want to become a photographer.  He’s worried if he made it his job that he’d stop enjoying it as much as he does when it’s his hobby
  * He has, however, been asked by a few magazines to take some photos/do photoshoots for them
  * Favorite food is quesadillas, usually with chicken and cheese, and will not put up any of that mild salsa stuff – give him the hot stuff
  * is pansexual



NSFW

  * Easily one of the most experimental when it comes to sex; he’ll try  _almost_ anything at least once
  * Not into being called daddy
  * He’s a switch
  * Enjoys a little bit of pain during sex so markup his back with your nails, bring some hot oils to pour along his body, he’s down for it all my dude
  * Is a dork in bed most of the time.  Expect many jokes being made and to probably laugh quite a bit.  He finds that it eases the tension and also makes him feel less self-conscious
  * If you want him to be rough with you you’ll have to ask him.  It’s extremely rare for him to go Dom Prom on you without you asking first.
  * Sex drive is high as fUCK
  * And honey this boy is hung
  * His favorite fantasy has to do with photoshoots both with or without the other bros and yourself (I have…a few ideas for a fic for this lmao I’ve thought about this a LOT)
  * Is very much into public sex
  * Loves it when you run your tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock
  * Enjoys the taste of his own cum and will happily eat out his his s/o if they have a pussy right after cumming in them
    * If he’s with an s/o that has a dick, he will pull them up to share a kiss after he cums in their mouth
  * Another fantasy of his would be to be tied up and have a vibrator pressed to his cock, overstimulating him



##  **_Ignis_ **

SFW

  * Didn’t actually like cooking when he first started, but grew to enjoy it out of necessity.  It also slowly became a way for him to kind of just sort through his thoughts and the events of the day
  * You know that episode of Yuri on Ice where they show pics of the gala where Victor and Yuri end up stripping and pole dancing together??  Yeah, a very, very similar thing happened to Ignis at the after party of one of the royal galas.  
    * So, something else to note is that Ignis can pole dance and he’s actually quite talented
  * Can hold his liquor like no other.  All the chocobros have tried to out drink Ignis before and all have failed in that endeavor.  
  * The Wine Mom
  * Can lapse into depressive episodes when left alone and idle for too long, hence why he throws himself into his work.  It’s a double edged sword though because he then often ends up working himself ragged.
  * bisexual
  * Mild germaphobia 
  * Favorite color is blue, but like a softer more pastel blue
  * Honestly is not a huge fan of veggies either but don’t tell Noctis
  * Is great at ice skating
  * He’s actually very worried that he’ll never end up finding someone to settle down with because his life is so devoted to Noctis.  He’s worried that he won’t be able to spend enough time with his s/o because of work and therefore avoids dating until he’s into his early to mid-thirties
  * Ends up with two daughters
  * Has a small scar on his upper lip from a cooking accident…don’t ask



NSFW

  * A dom save for a select few, very rare occasions
  * Prefers amateur porn
  * Enjoys masturbating naked save for an unbuttoned shirt
  * Not all that vocal in bed
  * Has fantasized about the other bros before
  * Not super adventurous; he knows what he likes and what he doesn’t
  * Prefers receiving oral over giving
  * Actually loves phone sex because he knows how worked up his accent gets his s/o and he gets aroused by the need that overtakes his s/o’s voice
  * A  T E A S E 
  * Loves orgasm control and edging (giving)
  * Will often create little games for the bedroom, these games often ending with his s/o a complete and utter wreck
  * Enjoys sensual love making.  One of his favorite parts is actually setting up and creating the mood
  * After losing his sight he becomes very much into sensation play
  * Prefers to be called Sir over Daddy
  * Nipples are actually quite sensitive so he thoroughly enjoys when his s/o teases them.  Sometimes he’ll even ghost his fingers over his nipples when he’s in the middle of a masturbation session
  * Comes to really enjoy mutual masturbation, especially if he’s instructing his partner on what to do




	11. Chapter 11

Anonymous said:

Dude, I really like the song Bang by Anitta and I love the music video (confession: I do the dance when I'm alone in my underwear). How would the bros react if their S/O was a pop singer who made songs and music videos like that? Would it make them uncomfortable? Would they ask for a private, more nsfw show (if you know what I mean *double wink*)? Thank you in advance! I love all of your headcanons and drabbles ❤❤ 

 

Bish idk why I have to bother writing something for  **Gladio** bc nobody will be surprised by the fact he both LOVES the music videos and asks you to put on a show for him in the privacy of your own home (so long as you’re comfortable with it).  He’ll get a little more protective of you though bc he knows damn well that skeevy guys will come up to you on the street when you’re just minding your own damn business

**Ignis** would admittedly have some mixed feelings about the whole thing.  It wouldn’t make him uncomfortable necessarily, but it wouldn’t it well with him.  He’ll attempt to be as supporting as he can be though, it’s just bc as he’s very concerned with keeping up appearances it’ll kind of go against what his whole job demands of him.  

  **Noctis** , poor boy, would be so uncomfortable, like this boy is so socially awkward he wouldn’t know what to do with the information or how to handle the fact you just asked if he wanted a personal show.  It’ll take quite some time for him to not go red in the cheeks whenever he comes over and catches you practicing the newest choreography.

**Prompto** , much like Noct would be uncomfortable.  He wouldn’t know what to say when he first sees the video.  Tbh you weren’t even present when he first saw the MV, he was with the bros and Gladio called him over with a “Isn’t this your girlfriend?” and Prompto would kinda just…stop breathing for a few seconds before going red in the cheeks and slamming the laptop shut.


	12. Chapter 12

Anonymous said:

Hello dearie may I request a fic on the drunk Chocobois doing karaoke? What songs would they choose? 

 

**Iggy** sings Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande and he has an entire dance choreographed.  He has no idea that there is a video of this entire fiasco or that each of the other bros watch it at least once a week. 

**Gladio** would sing – and just okay bear with me on this – Mayores by Becky G (like I have a small HC that if the bros each spoke one other language Gladdy would speak Spanish).  The night he sings this is also the night that everyone realizes that Gladio’s hips don’t lie 

**Noct** sings Pink by Julia Michaels and dedicates it to Gladio oops sorry I don’t make the rules and he 100% walks over to Gladio does the whole whispering part of the song in his ear and each time he sings “he don’t get enough” he points to Gladio

**Prompto** would sing Boys by Charlie XCX like please just imagine this with me bc it’s the most beautiful and pure thing I’ve ever thought of wow like honestly tho I can picture Prom getting so into singing this song bless


	13. Chapter 13

Anonymous said:

How would the chocobros (especially Ignis and Gladio if you don't want to do all of them) react if their new s/o had a daughter (like 5-6 y/o) that she raised on her own and she only introduces them when she's 100% sure she can trust them. I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense, English isn't my first language 

 

> _I left Noct out bc I have a scenario I’ve already written that’s similar_

##  **_Ignis_ **

  * Honestly when you tell him he’ll kinda be awestruck because raising a child  _is not easy_ , so he’ll admire you for that, especially because you were doing so on your own
  * He’ll ask you a lot about both raising your daughter and what she’s like
    * Asking about why you didn’t tell him earlier will probably be saved for a later discussion
  * He definitely won’t ask if he can meet her right off the bat – not because he doesn’t want to meet her but because he’d feel kind of awkward if he asked right away?  Largely because he believes it’d be intrusive of him as he’d not known about your daughter’s existence until a few minutes prior
  * Once he does meet your little girl he’ll be instantly taken with her as when he comes to visit for the first time she’s wearing a small apron that says “kiss the cook” and attempting to make a small pizza
    * she’s a fellow cook, how could Ignis not love her I mean c’mon
    * You actually fall in love with Ignis a little more because he immediately comes over to the kitchen and asks if there’s anything he can do to help the little chef
      * your daughter, ever the social butterfly, immediately gives him half of the dough to start rolling out
    * You all end the night covered in flower, stomach full with homemade mini pizzas



##  **_Gladio_ **

  * Oh man, as soon as Gladio finds out you have a daughter he forgets about everything you two were talking about previously
  * As hard as it was to have to take care of Iris when he was younger, he remembers those times fondly and comes to realize a part of him actually kind of misses getting to take care of someone like that
  * He’ll be understanding of why you didn’t tell him at first 
    * “It wasn’t any of my business anyway” he’ll say with a shrug
  * Understandably when your daughter first meets Gladio she’s scared out of her mind bc THIS MAN IS HUGE OKAY HE’S LIKE 20 TIMES THE SIZE OF YOUR DAUGHTER
  * But you’ll meet a side to Gladio you hadn’t even known existed.  He’ll bend down so he’s as close to eye level as he can get with your little girl and his voice will be so gentle as he tries to coax her out from behind your legs
    * he’ll start with simple questions like “what’s your favorite color” or “who’s your favorite cartoon character” and slowly he’ll build up a relationship with her through that
  * Also, have I mentioned how fantastic Gladio is at doing hair? Because he’s fantastic at doing hair.  So if you ever leave him alone with your daughter (maybe you had to do errands or somethn idk) you’ll likely come back to your daughter with some intricate braid while Gladio’s hair is in a bunch of little ponytails sticking up everywhere
    * ~~his nails are also painted a glittery pink~~



Prompto

  * When you tell Prompto he may think that you’re joking at first but as he thinks about it he’ll probably kind of start piecing little bits together and come to realize WELL DUH THAT EXPLAINS A LOT
  * But he won’t ask to meet your daughter right away
    * unlike Iggy this is because he’s nervous that your daughter won’t like him
  * Actually, it’ll take convincing from you to finally get him to meet your daughter.  You aren’t offended though as you know where his reasoning is coming from and understand how he’d be frightened by the aspect of meeting your child
  * Unsurprising to just about everyone, Prompto will bond over your daughter through his photography.  He’ll show her all the pictures he’s taken (a lot of the ones he’s taken of animals) and his heart will kinda swell because she’s  _so enthralled by the pictures_
  * As the two of them become closer (it still takes you offering to bring her over to get him in the same room as her for a while) Prom will actually start teaching her about photography
  * The other thing that they bond over, however, is – you guessed it – chocobos. 
    * the first time Prompto came over to meet your little girl his eyes immediately went to the little chocobo plushie she was holding because “Hey I have the same one!”
      * he’ll sometimes bring his own plushie over and the two will play together
        * it’s so fucking sweet you can feel your teeth rotting wow




	14. Chapter 14

Anonymous said:

How would the chocobros help the reader going through something really tough? (death in the family, suicide, etc) 

 

##  **_Prompto_ **

  * He’d let you deal with your emotions by yourself for a few days to just kinda allow you time to get some sort of grip on what you were feeling and just keep a watchful eye on you to make sure you didn’t get into too much of a depressive state 
    * he’d make sure you knew that he was there for you though
    * they’d most likely be small little actions compared to him verbally saying “I’m here if you need me”
  * After it’s been a little while though he’d do whatever he could to try and get you out of the house because he doesn’t want you cooped up and/or wallowing in gloom
  * He would plan little outings, nothing super big, just like trips to the park or window shopping in the city
    * Maybe even take you to the Chocobo Outpost to do some racing if you’re up for it
  * But yeah, his way of helping you cope would be mainly trying to help you keep busy enough that you don’t dwell on it



##  **_Noctis_ **

  * Our favorite royal would definitely give you space to grieve, especially as he’s one to prefer his own space when sorting out overwhelming emotions
    * Kind of like Prompto he’d simply keep a watchful eye on you and do small things to remind you that he’s there for you should you need to talk through whatever it was you were feeling or if you just needed someone to be a shoulder to cry on
  * His main goal would likely be getting you out of your room, maybe taking you to the Citadel and exploring the forgotten passages
  * He’d likely ask Ignis if he has any suggestions to help slowly get you out of your funk
  * At night, when the two of you are in bed he’ll end up wrapping his arms around you and pull you into his chest and just run his hands along your arms soothingly, occasionally whispering little reassurances into your ear



##  **_Ignis_ **

  * So, to be honest, I think Ignis may struggle the most in helping you to deal with these emotions AT FIRST
    * he’ll get the hang of it, figuring out what works and what doesn’t as the days go by
    * he’s a fast learner
  * He’ll definitely cater to your needs more than usual, making you your favorite comfort foods and offering to watch your favorite movies with you even if he may not particularly care for a few of them
  * While he’ll definitely be busy with work, he’ll likely ask to take a week off to just kind of take care of you and be physically there for you, even if you tell him he doesn’t need to be
    * it’ll make him feel better to be near you during the first week just so that – as the first week is typically the most difficult to get through as the emotions are new and all – he knows that you won’t suffer alone



##  **_Gladio_ **

  * As soon as he hears the news you can bet he’ll be at your doorstep armed with everything that tends to make you happy
  * He’ll probably be a little overbearing at the start, but it comes from a place of love.  If you tell him to give you some space he’ll oblige, though it’ll be a little tough for him
    * One way he may be overbearing is with too much physical touching.  Nothing sexual, just like an arm always around you or having his hand resting on your leg or something
      * kinda like an affectionate dog tbh
  * Once you begin to come out of your grieving shell a little bit more he’ll bring up the idea of going camping for a few days
    * “Nothing like nature to help you figure things out” he says
    * You’ll agree if only to get out of the house and away from the city.  Kind of like letting an old room air out so it’s not so stale ya know?
    * The camping does actually help you kinda regain your sense of self as well, much to your surprise, and when you come back home you’re not completely better, but you definitely feel a little stronger than you were before




	15. Chapter 15

Anonymous said:

hi!! your writing's pretty tight and i fall in love with the boys harder with every new post. i saw your taking requests again? how do the boys get the nerves to ask s/o to move in with them? (this is my first time asking so not sure if im doing it correctly) 

 

> _So as I was writing I realized this turned a little bit more into how they’d go about asking their s/o instead of working up the courage.  I hope that’s okay!!_

##  **_Gladio_ **

  * So Gladio honestly wouldn’t really have to work up the courage
  * like he’s a man that’s very confident in himself so it’d just be more a matter of finding the right time to ask???
  * and even then he’d probably have everything all planned out but then just end up asking them out of the blue
    * spur of the moment is basically another word for anything romantic concerning gladio tbh 
    * like idek why this boy even tries to plan anything out at this point smh



##  **_Prompto_ **

  * my boy prom on the other hand would definitely need a lot of reassurances from the other bros that he’s not out of line in asking you to move in with him
  * it’d probably happen while the two of you were out at the park or something, either walking one of the trails or sitting on a bench somewhere idk but it’s somethin like that
    * he’d probably be quieter than usual too which would lowkey worry you tbh
  * but finally he’d pop the question, immediately going red bc he definitely DID NOT PLAN TO ASK YOU SO SUDDENLY LIKE THAT he was planning to work up to it sigh
  * he’d probably actually try to back track tbh but you’d stop him with a small laugh and an “i’d love to”



##  _**Ignis** _

  * Now Iggy, my man, would have allllllll this shit planned out
    * it’d have taken him a while to actually get around to asking the question largely because he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t jumping to conclusions about how close you two had grown
    * but over all when it came down to it he’d be hella confident okay like it wouldn’t really take much working up of courage
  * he’d cook dinner for you tonight just like he always does and while the two of you were lounging on the couch he’d try to steer the question towards the topic of moving in together
  * but ofc life doesn’t work out the way you plan like c’mon iggy you can’t control the future there isn’t a script or anything
  * so instead you’d kinda just pop the question out of nowhere
    * like ya’ll were probably just talkin about some completely unrelated topic and then you’d just be like “hey what do you think about us living together”
    * cue iggy almost choking on his wine lmao poor dude



##  _**Noctis** _

  * tbh the whole reason Noctis and you end up living together is bc ya’ll are just too lazy to continue living apart
  * like why bother having to always commute to and from one of your places of residence when ya’ll could easily just not have to do that???
  * lazy life is best life
  * plus you already spend the night at his place a lot so why not just make it official and live together
  * noct would legit just be like “just live here” all sleepy like while the two of you are dozing off 
    * it’s like past midnight 
  * and you’d just be like “yeah okay” and then ya’ll would fall asleep 
  * next day you’d end up getting your things together to start moving into Noct’s place




	16. Chapter 16

Anonymous said:

Hey, I have a little maybe unusual request: I always read about the guys messing up and having to apologize to their s/o - well, I would really like to read your take on the other way around with the s/o having hurt and/or pissed of the Chocobros and having to make up for it and feeling really bad and guilty? Drabble or headcanon doesn't matter. It'd be really awesome. You are a great writer and I'm sure you can pull it off! Have a good day :) 

 

##  **_Gladio_ **

  * so we all know my mans here has got a temper so when you end up in a fight it’s nothing all that new
    * tbh fighting is kinda just how both of ya’ll get your feelings out it’s all healthy
  * but this particular night when you two fight…well it’s on a whole other level tbh like both of your voices are going raw because of how much yelling is going on (thank goodness you two weren’t at your apartment when this was goin down)


  * at one point you bring up the fact that it’s hard to trust a guy that lost track of the one person he was suppose to keep safe and my dude that is a BIG NO NO OKAY LIKE GLADIO IS V SELF-CONSCIOUS ABOUT WHEN HE LOST NOCT TO THE CRYSTAL OKAY DON’T BRING IT UP ESP LIKE THIS
  * and you can just see Gladio shut down okay like his eyes shutter, you can’t get a read on him, and he just
  * walks away
  * it takes you a while to calm down enough to realize that what you said was hella out of line and you genuinely feel AWFUL you feel WRECKED okay like you wanna punch yourself bc HOW COULD YOU HAVE SAID THAT
  * so finally you head back home and Gladio is still not back and you actually kinda start crying tbh bc what if he doesn’t come back ya know? like you honestly wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t come back bc you took the most tender wound he had and basically ripped it right back open bc you knew that it was going to hurt him
  * by the time Gladio does come back home it’s like 3am okay and you run to the door (you’ve been up the entire time, I mean how could you sleep during this???) and you stop like a good few feet from him giving him the option to either confront you or not bc ultimately this was his decision to make whether he wanted to forgive you or not, you weren’t going to try to make excuses
  * but you were going to apologize
    * “Gladio,” you said.  “I-I understand if you you don’t forgive me for what I said to you.  It was wrong of me to bring something like that up and to throw it in your face the way I did.  I don’t know what I could do to somehow fix this, but I swear I’ll do whatever I have to.”
  * He kinda just stares at you for a while, his eyes still closed off and not letting a single ounce of what he’s thinking slip through them.  
  * Gladio does end up forgiving you, but it takes a while before you completely regain his trust



##  **_Prompto_ **

  * so like it isn’t often you fight with prom bc like…..honestly i just don’t see it happening if anything is ever botherin the two of ya’ll you’ll just talk it out???
  * so maybe you’d just make some sort of passing comment yeah?? like you don’t even think twice about it and you really just didn’t think that Prom would be offended/hurt by it
  * but he is so like well fuck man
  * so like i said i don’t really see this boy gettin’ gladio type angry, it be more of a shut down
    * like he stops talkin to you
    * he maybe locks himself in a different room
    * his smile just fuckin vanishes
  * tbh he wouldn’t even really say what it was specifically that upset him like you’d more or less have to figure it out yourself >.>
  * when you do pick up on his absolute mood change though you just kinda go up to him after he’s had some time to himself 
  * It’d just be a small apology, nothing too big, and maybe you’d also ask him to tell you what you said that set him off so you dont do it again
  * but yeah like this really doesnt happen often my dude




	17. Chapter 17

Anonymous said:

Headcanon about reader loving a specific thing about the chick bros? For example, with prompto, the reader would always kiss or join promptos freckles, or would trace gladioluss tattoos u know? 💕💕 

 Noctis version can be found in The Noctis Collection

##  **_Prompto_ **

There were many things you loved about Prompto.  The way he was unapologetic about being himself was stunning, and the way he was never afraid to let his emotions show was inspiring.  The way he threw himself into his photography with his whole heart, and the way he would do whatever it took to make his friends happy.

One of the things you adored most, however, were the constellations that decorated his entire being.  The small freckles that created galaxies along his skin.  They were endearing and mesmerizing; you found it difficult to keep your fingers from tracing along them, playing an intimate game of connect the dots.  

You loved the way that his freckles would become more pronounced if he became embarrassed; the flush of his skin making the small stars across his nose and arms glow.  You loved the way they littered his chest, your eyes marking them as you both lay with one another in bed.  You loved the way they brought even more character to an already beautiful person.

But most of all you loved the way that they were the same stars running along his body as the ones he’d had when you first met him all those years ago.  The way that you’d been there through the times it took for more to appear the longer he spent out in the sun with you and his friends.  The way that there were patterns among the small galaxies that you’d grown to find comfort in.

There were plenty of things to love about Prompto, and his freckles just happened to be one of them.

##  _**Gladio** _

There were a number of reasons that you loved Gladio – a number of reasons why you had trusted him with your caged heart.  The way he constantly protected those he loved without wavering filled you with a sense of safety.  The way he was always there to act as another form of support when things became too much to bear left you feeling less alone.

The one things about Gladio that you loved almost more than anything, however, were his arms.  The way that they acted as a second line of defense when you felt as though anything the world threw at you next may break you; the way they enveloped your body when you felt as though you were about to come undone at the seems; the way they were painted with the crest of his family.

You loved the way they would pin you to the mattress as he made you see stars over and over again.  You loved the way they would hold you as if you were some sort of relic when he made love to you.  You loved the way they would drape over your side as he cradled you to his chest, the both of you drifting into the land of dreams.

But most of all you’d fallen in love with the way that they would greet you when he came back home after months away.  You loved the way they would pull you into his chest, sometimes smelling of sweat, other times smelling of the trees and dirt he’d been surrounded by.  You loved the way they would whisper to you “You are safe.  You are loved.  And I am back where I belong.”

There were numerous reasons that you had fallen in love with Gladio, and a great number more things that you loved about him.  And his arms just happened to be one of them.

##  **_Ignis_ **

There were so many things to love about Ignis.  He was a man of conviction – a man who followed what he believed and didn’t put his beliefs to the side in order to please.  He was loyal not only to the Crown but to everyone he held dear to him.  He fought for his friends without question, and was a pillar of support when they needed him to be.  

One thing you loved above all else, however, were his eyes.  They always said eyes were the windows to the soul, and Ignis’s certainly were.  For a man so composed – for a man that had to be composed – his eyes were what let you be in tune with what he needed.  It took years for you to become acquainted with their language well enough to know the small tells; to know the difference between a spark of happiness and a spark of anger.  

You loved the way his eyes softened whenever he looked at you, as if you were his anchor.  The one thing that could keep him grounded no matter what should happen.  You loved the way his eyes darkened when his desire for you was growing to be a wave much to large to hide.  You loved the way that his eyes would would light whenever he found something truly funny.  

You loved the way that his eyes held stories, some told and some still locked away in a corner of his being he was not ready to open.  You loved the way they danced in the sunlight that crested the hills.  You loved the way, even after the incident that left his emerald eyes a milky blue, that he saw you for all that you were and all that you could be.  You loved the way his eyes still held unadulterated awe as he looked at you – no matter that he couldn’t see – because while your physical body was certainly something to admire, your soul was what spoke to him. 

There were numerous things to love about Ignis, from his loyalty to his passion. And his eyes just happened to be one of them.


	18. Chapter 18

thirsty-angst-lord said:

Could you do this Mini-fluffy scenario for all the Chocobros where their S/O has a simple cold but they go hella extra on care? 

 

>  

**Noctis**

  * The main reason he goes hella extra on taking care of you is largely because this boy just doesn’t know what to dO
  * are you dying?  do you just have a stomach bug??  is a stomach bug an actual buG???
  * Gods help this child if he ends up looking for answers online because he will 110% have a heart attack no doubt about it
  * he’s constantly asking you if you need anything
    * “noct I’m fine”
    * “do you need tea?  I can go get you tea”
    * “I said I’m fine”
    * “here’s some tea”
    * “where did you even pull that from????”
  * you’d be touched but also slightly anxious because this boy will just not sit down
  * he kinda start getting the hang of it as the days wear on (thank gods)
  * he doesn’t bring you loads of extra blankets like he did the first day 
  * you’re actually somewhat surprised because this boy went from thinking a stomach bug was an actual bug in your stomach to actually winding down enough to leave your side to watch some tv while you sleep



**Ignis** (female s/o)

  * few things really shake our dear Iggy.  he’s very composed, he’s taken care of all of his friends while they were sick, no much can really put him on edge
  * unless his wife is pregnant and she’s been locked in the bathroom, throwing up for the past thirty minutes
  * he was fine at first “just morning sickness” he told himself
  * but then you didn’t ever come downstairs for breakfast
  * cue the panic setting in
  * when you finally come out of the bathroom Iggy fucking FLIES over to you
  * “are you okay my dear what’s wrong? is the baby okay?”
  * “i’m fine Ignis i think i’m sick is all”
  * “sick? i’ll phone the doctor”
  * “no no don’t do that i think i just need to rest is all”
  * “are you sure?”
  * “positive”
  * he phones the doctor anyway
  * he hovers over the doctor’s shoulder as the doctor does a small check up
    * thank gods iggy always wear those gloves or he’d be biting his fingers like crazy 
    * he doesn’t really notice your somewhat annoyed expression
    * all you wanted to do was sleep man
  * the doc says everything is a-okay you’ve just got a mild cold and you give iggy your famous ‘i told you so’ look
  * until you finally get better iggy dotes on you nonstop
  * you’ll get cut fruit in different shapes or modeled after different animals (bunny apples !!)
  * he’ll bring you all your meals in bed
  * and gods why did the doctor have to suggest orange juice to help you get some more vitamin c ‘cause that’s all iggy’s been bringing you to driNK
  * hopefully you get better soon >.>



**Gladio**

  * okay so this would be during the 10 years of darkness
  * galddy’s lost noctis so naturally he’s 100x more protective and whatnot of the people he cares about (read: you)
  * that includes when you get sick
  * it may not be a monster but he’ll sure as hell try and fight it off
    * but with massages to your temples when you get a headache
    * and breakfast (or lunch since that’s closer to when you get up) in bed
      * lowkey gladio is actually a pretty good cook he just hates doing it
      * but when you get sick you get home cooked meals galore
      * so like lowkey you don’t really mind getting sick tbh
    * and reading to you to help you fall asleep
    * and making sure your pillows are fluffed when your nose gets stuffed
  * since his dad was so busy when him and iris were younger it makes sense he’d know the tricks to taking care of someone while they were sick
  * this is all disgusting and i want it wow



**Prompto**

  * sunshine boy is kind of always extra to some extent so him going extra to the point where you actually have to call it extra is !!! oh boy
  * this child becomes dedicated to you mind, body, and soul
  * he will not leave your side and he will always be ready to bounce to his feet to get you whatever it is you need
  * he’ll even move to wait outside the bathroom to make sure that he’s less than a holler away if something happens or you need him
    * you’ve tried to get him to stop on multiple occasions but the only compromise you were able to wheedle out of him was to sit on the bed which is probably less than three feet away from the bathroom
  * do you like foot rubs, cuddles, and video games? well you’re in luck because you’ll get all of these with your purchase of a promtpo argentum!
    * the video games are so the two of you can have something to do together while you get over your cold 
      * and it also allows prompto to stay close without getting on your nerves too bad
        * don’t get me wrong you love him but damn you haven’t been given time alone since he found out you were sick
      * no matter how irked you may get at times you’ll never actually get angry tho ‘cause who can get mad when they have someone who loves them enough to drop everything for their well being?




	19. Chapter 19

raspberry--raindrops said:

WELCOME! 💙 What kind of pet names would the chocobros have for their s/o? And vice versa? 

 

I could definitely see  **Ignis** calling his s/o my dear, like….there’s no other option here man, it’s just stuck in my mind so concretely??  I can actually hear him saying it??  _ ~~What I would give to have him call me ‘my dear’ likely honestly.~~_   His s/o I could see calling him sweetheart.

**Gladio** would absolutely use babe, again another instance in where I can hear this man saying it in my head perfectly.  It’s actually lowkey ridiculous how often he uses babe instead of his s/o’s name tho that sometimes the chocobros will tease him and ask if he’s forgotten his s/o’s real name.  Luckily his s/o can’t complain though because they call him babe almost just as often…almost

I can kind of see  **Prompto** using babe also although I think that Prompto would be one more for nicknames than pet names.  You know, stuff that’s either an inside joke to the two of you or one half of a famous duo.  His s/o would use baby, but would also probably opt for the use of nicknames.

**Noctis** is giving me hella trouble for some reason like I just can’t hear this man using a pet name.  If his s/o were a girl then maybe he’d call her princess, but it would be more ironically than anything, and the two of them would just end up in a fit of laughter after he tries that one out.  If his s/o were a guy then maybe babe, but only because that’s what he hears Gladio and Prompto say and he doesn’t quite have anything else to go off of.  His s/o would soooooo mockingly call him your highness just  _one time_  but it would end up sticking much to Noctis’s chagrin


	20. Chapter 20

Anonymous said:

May I request what the boys look for in a S/O? 

 

**Prompto**  I think would subconsciously maybe look for someone on the more serious side.  He enjoys making people laugh, and something about getting someone serious to laugh makes it feel that much more rewarding.  Plus he would love to be able to say that he was the one who got his ever serious s/o to crack a smile or double over laughing.  I think he would also really want someone that would be able to help him shoulder all of his baggage.  It’ll take a while for Prompto to move past his origins, and even then he may still be drowned by those memories, so someone that’ll be unwavering by his side and help him to keep his head above water is definitely someone he’ll need.

**Gladio**  would look for and need someone that was assertive.  Assertive, not aggressive.  This is largely to do with the fact that Gladio already has somewhat of a temper so if he were to have an s/o with a temper as well it would just become a mess.  If he was with someone passive then they’d likely get walked on in the relationship.  Therefore someone who knows what they want but won’t get balk at any initial push back will be perfect.  He’d also look for someone that he can protect, or rather someone that wouldn’t mind being protected as it’s in his nature as Shield to want to do everything in his power to keep his loved ones safe.  I think he would also look for someone that could bring out his softer side, definitely.

**Ignis** would definitely look for someone that shares similar morals.  Like he wouldn’t go for someone that disregards manners as he himself shows quite a bit of formal respect to his friends even after knowing them for so long.  He’d also not go for someone who is too ‘go with the flow’.  While Iggy does need someone that will help him unwind and someone that he can be 100% authentically himself around, he wouldn’t be able to click well with someone who had no care for schedules or didn’t care enough to remember important dates.  

**Noctis**  is kind of hard for me on this one, but I think that he’d definitely look for someone that literally couldn’t care less about him being a prince.  Someone who would break rules with him (but obvs nothing too serious).  Stuff like sneaking out ya know?  Maybe helping him to skip somewhat important meetings if he was feeling too trapped in the Citadel.  He’d also look for someone that has a sense of responsibility as well though as I feel Noct has a very strong sense of responsibility.  So I guess similar to Prompto he’d need someone that can help him shoulder things when he feels the world start to bear down on him too much.


	21. Chapter 21

aurelianalchemist said:

If the chocobros would to be turned into dogs, what breed would each guy be? ps: your writing to the disney prompts were FANTASTIC loved every one! 

 

> _So heads up I did this based on personality not looks.  Also I’m not a dog breed expert lol so feel free to disagree with these lmao_

**Prompto**  would be an Airedale Terrier as they’re often described as as being friendly and courageous, and as we all know Prom is a ball of sunshine that still does what needs to be done even if he’s scared out of his mind.

**Ignis**  would be a Borzoi probably (I was between a Borzoi and a Pharaoh Hound) due to the fact that two of their defining traits appear to be intense loyalty and being regally dignified.  The dignified thing was kinda my selling point as we all know Ignis is fuckin dignified as all hell.  Also they’re energy level is kinda defined as “cat like” and Ignis would be a cat rather than a dog if I had to choose (basically Noct and Iggy are cats while Gladdy and Prom are dogs).

**Gladio**  would be a a Neapolitan Mastiff.  Fun fact I had two different breeds of mastiffs for our man Gladio, but I went with the Neapolitan bc they’re described as being sweet and/or affectionate with their loved ones but kinda wary of strangers and I thought it fit as Gladio is super affectionate to Iris (and to the guys, just in a different way) yet as the Shield he has to be watchful of those they encounter when traveling.  The only thing that doesn’t  _quite_  fit is the fact Neapolitan’s are known to be dignified in their temperament, but Gladio can kinda…get lost to his emotions sometimes.

**Noctis**  would be an Ibizan hound, I mean, listen to this description I found of them okay “Even-tempered and polite; a bit aloof, but a sweet-natured, family-oriented housemate” like c’mon Noctis is pretty even tempered for the most part, he comes off as aloof to people he’s either never met before or doesn’t know well, but he’s super dedicated to the boys.


	22. Chapter 22

Anonymous said:

what's each chocobro's favorite alcoholic drink? 

 

> _Kinda decided to have some fun with this, hope ya don’t mind!!_

So, like I don’t have a super specific one for my man  **Gladio** , but imagine walking into a bar and you see this hulk of a man sitting alone.  The tattoos on his arms on full display, his face pinched in thought so his scars look even more intimidating, and his hand dwarfing the glass in his hand.  When you get closer though you see that the glass is filled with this super colorful concoction like there’s blues and pinks and shit and it’s just like…bruh what, but nobody says anything.  There’s plenty of patrons at this bar and nobody’s batting an eye.  Nobody questions a man that large on his cocktail of choice my dude so Gladdy will happily enjoy those fruity drinks to his heart’s content.

**Iggy** , my coffee lover, is 100% down for a Screaming Orgasm…when he’s not in front of anyone important.  If he’s got company he needs to impress this man will break open the nicest bottle of wine you’ve ever seen.  But for leisure??  Boy is have Screaming Orgasm after Screaming Orgasm.  He never hears the end of the jokes from the rest of the bros (bc I mean… _c’mon_ ) but his love for that beautiful caffeine flavor will always win out.  The most he’s downed in one sitting before was probably five (the only reason he stopped was bc the others wouldn’t let him order any more).

Alrighty if you’re able to get a few shots into  **Noctis** you will meet the party KING.   Now I’m sure I’m going to have some people be like “mmm…emma maybe not” or something with this but FIGHT ME okay??  Once all his inhibitions have been thrown to the wind he will be one of the most outgoing people at the party.  If things had gone differently and his life didn’t, ya know, go down the shitter, he would’ve probably ended up being  _that guy_ and you know the kind I’m talkin ‘bout.  So it’s probs a good thing that he doesn’t go out to drink much.  When he does get into that Party Monster mood tho he loves to see how many Blow Jobs he can down.  Noctis’s current high score is 10.

Now  **Prompto** , my sweet boy, isn’t super big on alcohol tbh.  He just ain’t much a fan of the way it burns.  If he does end up drinking tho he figures he may as well enjoy whatever it is in his glass so he likes going for a nice Sex on the Beach.  It’s fruity and the look of it just makes him all fuzzy on the inside (tho maybe that’s just the alcohol in his system who knows).  He usually won’t have more than two at the max.  Now I said that Prom doesn’t drink a lot bc he doesn’t like the feel of alcohol – largely bc he’s worried if he gets drunk he’ll spill some very personal secrets (see: science experiment) – but another reason he doesn’t drink a whole lot is bc he loves takin pics to blackmail his friends.  It’s all in good fun, I assure you, but hey it doesn’t hurt to have some sort of insurance policy my dudes.


	23. Chapter 23

Anonymous said:

i think i saw something about ur ask being open for prompts? if so, could u maybe do some post-banging headcanons for the chocobros & their s/o? honestly i am just thirsty as heckity for fluffy, giggly post sex cuddles w the boys whoops 🙈 hope you have a great day & your writing goes super! 

 

> _i’m pretty sure some of this borders on shitposting but like…i firmly believe in all of this_
> 
>  

##  **_Gladio_ **

  * okay so like….we all know that Gladio can be a Beast™ in bed
  * but like pls also imagine genuinely happy, smiling, laughing Gladio after sex
  * like tbh I think the healthiest thing about Gladio’s relationship is that he and his s/o can laugh and kinda make fun of each other after super hardcore sex


    * like maybe his s/o kinda makes a small jab at something Gladio said while he was in the moment and outside of the heat of the moment it’s just so not actually sexy???? 
    * and Gladdy tries so hard to keep a straight face as he pouts – yes actually pouts it’s a sight to behold – but he Can Not and he and his s/o end up in a fit of giggles
    * and he’d do the same to his s/o
    * like just imitating them moaning his name or something and it’s so freaking Over the Top™
  * mind you the two of them are cuddling each other so like imagine those tired, rumbley laughs that run thru Gladio’s chest
  * and then his s/o makes a comment about how he sounds like some big ass cat purring
  * and then it’s silent as both of them try to keep their cool but they’re already in that state where literally everything is funny
  * so they crumble into a laughing fit again and neither of them can feel their cheeks cause they’re smiling so hard
  * and both of their stomachs are sore as fUCK 
  * also possible tickle fights at some point??? 
  * like idk i feel like gladdy and his s/o would be up for a while after sex cause the moment is so intimate and they can just catch up on any lost time and be completely immature around each other in this vulnerable state
  * honestly i’m grinning like an idiot thinking about this it’s gr9
  * also pls imagine gladio rolling over on top of his s/o or flopping on them and the two of them just kinda….stayin like that
  * literally tho the idea of giggly/laughing gladio after sex is giving me LIFE and i need someone to write something about this
  * i love it



##  _**Ignis** _

  * iggy is 110% the guy that will take a bath with his s/o after sex
  * fight me
  * he’d scoop his s/o up into his arms and maybe his s/o would make some comment about it
    * like kinda in that dazed, blissful state where the filter is just kinda not working
    * and pls i beg of you imagine ignis just fondly chuckling at his doof of an s/o
  * he’d set them down on the edge of the tub while he began running the bath
    * there’s definitely bubbles
    * again, fight me
    * it smells like lavender
  * when they get into the tub they’d just sit there in comfortable, companionable silence
    * his s/o would be leaning against his chest and his arms would be resting on the sides of the tub
    * the sigh he lets out sounds like he’s been holding it in for ten thousand years
      * every. single. time.
      * his job is stressful man
  * but lo and behold his s/o will turn around with a bubble beard at some point and pretend to be santa
    * do they have santa??? maybe some sort of equivalent?? idk
    * maybe they’ll just say they’re ramuh
      * ‘hey iggy…guess who i am?’
      * ‘who, my dear?’
      * ‘dat boi ramuh’
    * have you ever heard iggy crack up in laughter before??? it’s actually the sound of angels like Astrals  _bless_



##  _**Prompto** _

  * okay so like no matter what the first few minutes after sex contains lots of affirmations from both prom and his s/o
    * like it has to be considering prom still suffers from self-confidence issues
    * plus like…who doesn’t like being praised and have compliments showered on them????
    * it’s so healthy and cute and lowkey goals
  * after that tho you can damn well expect some sort of giggle fest to ensue
  * like i mean c’mon…it’s  _prompto_
  * it wouldn’t have to do so much with poking fun at each other (like gladdy) but more so at just sex in general
    * cause like i said prom’s self-confidence ain’t the highest
    * but so what i mean is stuff like making fun of porn/sex scenes in movies or some shit
  * also there is 100% half naked sundaes made afterwards
  * like him and his s/o go HAM on that desert shit after sex bruh
    * gotta gain some calories back somehow man
  * if there happens to be a food fight, well, so be it 
    * and i’m talkin like full on chocolate syrup guns
    * whip cream flyin thru the hair in slow mo
    * the whole shebang
  * pls just give prom some childish lovin lord knows he didn’t get much when he was smol



##  _**Noctis** _

  * uh….so noct isn’t really all that active after sex??? like there’s a number of times where he’s fallen asleep after pretty quickly so like his after sex scene won’t be as hype as the others
  * you can expect lazy cuddles
  * soft conversations
  * and lazy patterns drawn onto your skin
  * HOWEVER
  * noct on his wedding night well that’s a whole new experience tbh
  * this mans will be so fuckin hype to finally be able to say he’s married to his s/o and he will noT STOP SAYIN SO
  * IT’S FANTASTIC
  * like pls this will be noctis in one of his most vulnerable states and he’ll just be talking so animatedly (well for him at least)
  * and he’ll be talkin about the future for the first time in a positive light
    * like this boy is actually lookin forward to what his life has in store for him now 
  * and believe me when i say this mans will be pepperin kisses all over you okay like 
  * his lips will do everything they can to memorize your body and this moment and the fact that his future is truly in his hands and he can – for the first time – see the light at the end of the tunnel




	24. Chapter 24

Anonymous said:

Chocobros is checking out their girlfriend's jiggle physics 

 

##  **_Gladio_ **

The two of you had gone on a small hunt together as it was the first time in a while that either of you had an extended amount of time to spend with one another.  The hunt had been simple, you just had to take out a pack of Voretooth.  You’d just been running back over to where Gladio was waiting, but once you’d stopped in front of him you’d realized he was the slightest bit distracted.  You were wearing a sports bra, but that hardly did much to keep your chest from bouncing as you arrived in front of your boyfriend.

“Ready to go?” You asked, attempting to pull him out of he trance with your words.  Your plan didn’t do very much to help the situation though as the only answer you got from Gladio was a small “mhm”, his eyes still unabashedly glued to your chest.  “Eyes up here, big guy.”  

Gladio blinked a couple times before pulling his eyes up to meet yours. The grin on his face held not an ounce of shame.  “Sorry, babe.”  You grabbed his offered hand, the two of you making your way back to the car.  The laugh in your voice was unavoidable as you shook your head at Gladio.  “No you’re not.”

##  _**Noctis** _

In an attempt to get Noctis to be a little bit less adverse to working out, you had offered to go to the gym with him.  Considering you disliked working out almost as much as the Prince did, he agreed only due to the fact he believed you’d change your mind come the next day.  What he didn’t expect was to find you already at the gym when he arrived, weights in your hands as you did a rep of squat jumps.  You had a pair of earbuds in so you didn’t notice the approach of your boyfriend until he came around into your line of sight to take a seat and begin stretching.

His attempt at stretching didn’t last very long though as Noctis, prince he may be, ended up distracted by the way your chest bounced as you continued your reps.  Once you finished, you placed the weights on the ground by your feet and rose a brow at Noctis.  “Something catch your eye?” You asked.

You watched the gradual coloring of his cheeks as he realized not only had he been staring, but caught staring as well.  A smirk danced across your face as you came to squat in front of Noctis.  “If you want, I also have  _another_ idea of how we could work out today,” you said, voice taking on a seductive timbre.  Suffice to say, the two of you didn’t spend much longer at the gym.

##  **_Prompto_ **

It had been Prompto’s birthday a few days ago, and as a gift you had gotten him a camera that he had been eyeing for the past few months.  As the blonde finally had the time to sit down and get to know his new camera, you sat on the couch behind him.  You were in the middle of reading a book – or re-reading it was the better word – when you Prompto attempted to pull you out of your zone with a poke to the leg.  “Hey, I wanna try the action setting real quick,” he said, eyes alight with childish glee from having a new toy.  “Can you, like, jump off the couch or something?”  

As you tucked that request away into your growing file of strange requests, you put your book to the side and did as Prompto had asked.  It only took about three shots for Prompto to get the lighting right and get at least a couple good shots, though he didn’t tell you that.  He had you jump a couple more times honestly just due to the fact that each time you landed your chest would bounce in a very…entrancing way.  

Your voice asking if he got what he needed pulled him back to reality and he nodded his head with a smile that sang of mischievousness.  “Oh, yeah,” he said with a small chuckle.  “Definitely got what I needed.”

##  **_Ignis_ **

Ignis wouldn’t say that he was distracted.  No, no, he was simply enticed by your beauty was all.  And it most certainly had nothing to do with the fact that each time your sword met with Gladio’s the force would ripple through your arms and to your chest.  No, Ignis was a dignified gentleman so that certainly wasn’t the reason his eyes kept drifting to your chest no matter how many times he pulled them away.  

“Distracted, Specs?” Noctis asked from where he was seated by the embers of last night’s fire.  There was an amused smile dancing across the Prince’s features, a knowing glint in his eyes.  

“Of course not,” Ignis replied, eyes once again flitting away from your figure.  “Why would you ask such a thing?”

“Probably because the food is starting to burn,” Prompto said with a laugh.  Ignis’s attention turned to the breakfast he had been tending to, noticing that indeed, the eggs were beginning to burn at the edges.  With a muttered curse beneath his breath, Ignis plated the food as he did his best to ignore the laughs of two of his companions.


	25. Chapter 25

Anonymous said:

Could I get some HCs for the bros if they had a wheelchair-bound s/o? 

 

> _just wanna preface this real quick by saying I was a little nervous writing this as I didn’t want to end up stereotyping or anything, but went ahead since I kinda came to the conclusion that it’d help with representation for disabled readers, so if I’ve offended or stereotyped in any way please let me know!! Also they’re shorter than my usual HCs bc I needed to try and keep things individual and not have too much overlap since you asked for all the bros.  I hope you enjoy nonnie and that it’s up to snuff with what you were looking for!!_

##  **_Prompto_ **

  * prom’s favorite place to take you hands down is the park.  he likes being able to just walk the sidewalks or small dirt trails with you.  heads up tho there are A LOT of pics taken when ya’ll go to the park.  he claims that the lighting is always best here.
  * speaking of pics, one of prom’s favorite things to do is use you as his model and find interesting and unique ways to incorporate your wheelchair into the pics.  
    * one time the two of you spent an entire afternoon fashioning your wheelchair into a throne made of twisting branches.  the finished product was absolutely AMAZING and you would’ve kept it like that had it not been so uncomfortable.
    * actually, as i’m thinkin of this I lowkey headcanon that you two would become somewhat famous for this??? like designing wheelchairs for kids – and some adults – that just look fuckin dope as all hell.
    * there’s 100% an article about you two in the  _Insomnia Post_



##  _**Noctis** _

  * considering this boy use to have to use a wheelchair, he’d very easily understand how to make your day to day life just that little bit easier. he’s very aware of how to go about things, and in tune with troubles that may occur that go unnoticed by others.
    * if you end up dating after the whole Starscourge ((in the AU where everyone lives and is HAPPY)) then you can bet he’d call for the Citadel to install ramps as considering the Citadel as it currently is, it’s unlikely that there are many if any >.>
  * lowkey, Noct would probably propose races with you.  he’d ask someone around the Citadel to bring him a wheelchair to use and the two of you would have races down he endless hallways.  Noct may be knocked down a peg or two once he comes to realize that he’s been out of practice for much to long and you whoop his ass 9/10 times ((the one you gave to him to make him feel better, but don’t tell him that))



##  **_Gladio_ **

  * so at first I think Gladdy would be a little like hesitant or like worried bc he doesn’t quite have the strongest filter and he’d be a bit scared that he’ll end up saying something that may offend you ya feel? as time goes on though he’d definitely ease up a lot and before you know it he’d just become his regular ol’ self
    * i think you would have to be understanding if he does ever say something that may be offensive throughout the relationship tho and i’m not sayin you should excuse what he says, but just be ready to enlighten him.  he’ll be 100% understanding and will make a conscious effort to be more careful of what he says next time
  * as gladdy is an active guy, he’ll defo still need you to be active in some form or fashion, but that can just be going to the gym with him and workin your upper body while he does whatever monster workout a man with his body does.
  * you also better believe camping is still 100% happening.  he’ll do all he can to make it a comfortable experience for though.  you’ll probs be in charge of cooking, and if the two of ya’ll happen to be near a small lake he’ll situate you on his lap as the two of you just bask in each other’s company under the star filled sky



##  **_Ignis_ **

  * Out of all the guys I think Iggy would likely be the most adaptable to having a wheelchair-bound s/o just bc he’s so use to catering to other people’s needs ya know???
  * As we all know, Iggy enjoys takin baths with his s/o and it’d be no different with a wheelchair bound partner.  he’d draw the bath and help them into the tub before climbing in after and the two of ya’ll would just kinda enjoy bein in each other’s company.  you’d tell him about your day and he’d tell you about whatever shenanigans the rest of the bros were up to.  And when both of you were ready to get out of the tub he’d place you on the edge of the tub and dry you off.
    * he does this not because he thinks you cant but bc he enjoys taking care of the peeps he cares about ya know?? it’s been such a constant in his life it kinda gives him some sense of security and it just makes him happy to do




	26. Chapter 26

Anonymous said:

So a while ago I saw a post about how Prompto might brag about getting lucky, any chance you have some hcs on how the other guys would brag in their own ways? 😉 

 

**Gladio** would probably be the most outspoken on the topic.  Like whereas the other guys are more lowkey about how they get lucky, Gladio’s just like “yeah we fucked” or something like that.  I mean if his s/o specifically asks him not to say anything that blatant he’ll refrain, but if you’re dating Gladio you gotta be at least somewhat okay with shit like that ((he’s fine with you doing the same)).  Also, this man goes around pretty much topless every damn day so you bet he’ll be showing off every scratch, bruise, and hickey that he got he night before.

We all know that  **Ignis** loves to make passing remarks that go over everyone’s head that they don’t get until like five minutes later, and that’s exactly how he brags about getting his fuck on too.  He’s gonna be the one saying shit like “____’s already eaten this morning” with this smug ass smirk on his face or somethin like that; innuendos are his shit.  It’ll be during things like meals or battles too which throws everyone for even more of a loop.  He’ll also leave the top buttons of his shirt undone to show off the marks that litter his neck and upper chest.

My boy  **Noctis** over here would probs be somewhere between gladio and ignis (aye *eyebrow wiggle*) but yeah no like this boy is def not gonna be as sly as Ignis but he’s not going to be as blunt as Gladio.  Also, depending on his mood, he’ll be the most candid?? Like he’ll give deets if he’s relaxed and in enough of a good mood too – usually if alcohol is involved.  He’s also gonna be hella smug too, and if one of the guys makes a jab at him about being lazy he’ll say something about how after last night that his s/o would beg to differ.


	27. Chapter 27

Anonymous said:

Can I request some chocobros being supportive of their bisexual friend/s.o? Romantic or platonic is fine. ;v; 

 

**Gladio** and  **Ignis** are both going to take the whole protecting you and having your back thing just a little bit more seriously than Prom or Noct simply due to the fact that they themselves are bisexual as well.  That’s not to say that Prompto and Noctis don’t support you!!  It’s just that with Gladio and Ignis, the whole struggle of being bisexual and dealing with biphobia/bi-erasure hits home with them as they themselves struggle with it too.  It’s easy to come out to them (relatively speaking) as they’re fairly open about their sexuality – specifically gladio – so you know you don’t have to worry about any sort of rejection from them.  If they ever find out that someone is giving you a hard time for your sexuality gladio will immediately go into “who am I killing” mode and Ignis will immediately go into “here are your favorite things” mode so it’s really an incredibly nice balance.

As  **Prompto** himself is pansexual, he’ll likely understand the struggle that comes with being bisexual in the way that people seem to ALWAYS think that you’d be down for a threesome.  He’d be a super great person to vent to about things like this and dealing with stereotypes as he’s a super great listener and is the type of person to only offer advice when explicitly asked for it.  In general Prompto is a great person to go to if you’re ever feeling down considering he exudes so much happiness.  That being said, if you’re ever struggling with people giving you a hard time for your sexuality he’ll be the perfect person to help you get your mind off of it.

**Noctis** would be the person that’s great to go to if you’re just beginning to question your sexuality or entertain the idea that you’re bi.  This is largely due to the fact that he struggled with figuring out his sexuality for a while (as he didn’t know that demisexuality was a thing for quite a bit of time).  He’s going to be the person that you’ll want to go to if you need/want someone to listen and help you sort through your thoughts.  Like guys….Noctis is quiet, introverted, and a bit aloof, but like…..he’s a fantastic person to go to if you want someone to listen and give you some actually super great advice why ya’ll sleepin on him.  But anyway, yeah, he’ll help you to talk through it, and while his slightly unsettling, starlit gaze may be a bit intense at first, he’ll never touch his phone or look as though he isn’t listening.  He’ll give you every hour of the day if you need it and will make sure that you know he’s always got your back.


	28. Chapter 28

Anonymous said:

I get it if you're tired with all the daughter stuff you're getting so if you don't get to this right away it's totally cool! How would the bros react if their S/O gave them adoption papers and asked them to become the legal father of her daughter? Would they be scared to make it official? Would they want to give their new daughter a little brother/sister? And most importantly, would they sign the papers? 

 

##  **_Prompto_ **

  * the two of you had spoken about him possibly adopting your child a couple of times before
    * the first time he had been the one to bring it up
    * the second time you had brought it up
  * both of you figured that as the two of you were getting married in the next few months, it would make sense to have Prompto become a legal guardian of your daughter
  * you’d been a tad bit hesitant about it though, still having reservations after how your last s/o had left you without saying a word
    * prompto was understanding of course and didn’t bring it up again until you had the second time
  * having had enough time to think everything over you decided that it was silly to not allow prompto to become the legal father when you were already set to marry him 
  * when you presented the adoption papers to him he immediately teared up once he realized what they were
    * “really?” his voice was breathy and the strain in his voice was evident as he attempted not to shed the tears that were welling in his eyes
    * you nodded with a soft smile, the knot in your stomach coming undone finally
  * when the two of you told your daughter she was beyond ecstatic
    * though you did have to explain the fact that prompto wasn’t actually her dad
      * she’d been calling him such for almost a year now so…she was understandably confused



##  **_Ignis_ **

  * the first time you bring up the topic ignis….doesn’t exactly respond the way you’d have hoped
    * he doesn’t shut down the idea outright ofc
    * it’s just…he kinda shuts down??? like his tone isn’t as easy going as it typically is when he speaks with you
    * and the amount of times he asks if you truly certain about the decision makes you…not so certain
  * you don’t bring it up again for quite some time
  * the next time the topic is discussed is because Ignis tries to explain why his reaction had been what it was
    * he’d only ever seen his future as being the King’s Royal Adviser
      * even beginning to date you had thrown him into a battle with his identity
      * trying to split his time equally to both his duties and you and your daughter had certainly taken its toll on him during the first few months
    * so with that being said, when you asked him to become the legal father of your child, he’d found himself battling that same inner turmoil
      * he wanted to be a father that was present in the life of his child, and he certainly wanted to spend the rest of his life with the two of you, but could he actually keep his word?
      * could he actually be what a father was suppose to be?
    * that entire night the two of you had talked out the whole thing, the logic helping to ease Ignis’s mind
  * as you had told him you wouldn’t ask again until he’d settled his mind, it was actually him who’d brought the adoption papers home that night and for the first time you’d seen Ignis with an endearingly timid smile on his face



##  **_Gladio_ **

  * Gladio is the one to bring it up the first time and several times there after
  * Compared to the other guys it’s easiest to become comfortable with the idea of Gladio becoming your daughter’s legal father bc of how much time they spend together and how well they get along
    * you’ve come home late on numerous occasions thanks to work only to find the two either cuddling on the couch fast asleep
    * or playing fairy princess dress up as they have a tea party with several of your daughter’s stuffed animals
  * so considering how absolutely taken Gladio had been with your daughter form the first day they met you weren’t worrying about him ditching you without a word as much as you had originally thought you’d be
    * honestly it seemed as though the only thing that could separate the two was death
      * and jfc hopefully that was a long ways off
  * the only reason it took you so long to finally get the adoption papers was because of the ten years of darkness and how that hindered attempting to have a normal life
  * by the time that Gladio actually ended up signing the papers, your little girl was already turning sixteen
    * during those ten years tho the two of them began to bond over hunting daemons, gladio showing her the proper way to wield a sword
  * even tho she was so much older by the time he became her legal guardian, she was very much excited by the idea and even ended up helping to plan a good portion of your wedding




	29. Chapter 29

Anonymous said:

what kind of cars do you think the bros would drive? 

 

110% can see  **Prompto** having a Jeep like pls it makes me so happy to picture this.   **Ignis** def has a luxury car or some sort like idk man a really nice Audi or BMW, this man takes nothing but the best.   **Noctis** …I just see him with the Regalia like I can’t picture anything else tbh.  Then  **Gladio** …either a sports car of some sort or a Hummer idk man idk but taking a slight detour imagine Gladio in one of those Smart Cars lmao


	30. Chapter 30

Anonymous said:

it the chocobros where professional dancers, what type of dance would each guy specialize in? 

 

**Gladio** I think would specialize in the Tango maybe??? I mean it’s a fairly sensual/sexy dance and we all know Gladio’s got those two things down pat.  Plus it’s on the flashier side of things and Gladio quite enjoys flashy when the moment is appropriate.  

So like, it’s kinda predictable but  **Ignis** could definitely be a professional in the Waltz, but something more fun I could see him being super great at is Swing??  Idk where the idea really came from I was just scrollin’ through different types of dancing and when I saw Swing I was like…Ignis would actually be so into this? 

**Prompto** I see as maybe a being a ballerino.  Out of all of the bros he seems like the one with a body that could be honed into what’s necessary to become a ballet dancer, the lankiness and stuff is mainly what I’m talking about ((remember I’m really not well versed in any of this so bear with me)).  

**Noctis** ….idk maybe just a contemporary dancer like I honestly can’t see him as anything super specific, and all the dances I’ve scrolled through don’t really seem like something that Noct would be into.  I can def see him choreographing his own dances though and if I’m not mistaken being a contemporary dancer would lend itself most to that.


	31. Chapter 31

idiotflowerex said:

Hey! Can I request what the chocobros would think/do if their s/o started using like a baby voice when they're really sleepy? Not like dd/lg or anything! Just like when they get sleepy they start to whine and stuff, does that make sense? Thanksss (ps. I love your blog💕) 

 

> I changed it just a little bit from whiny to affectionate/needy.  I hope you enjoy love!!

The first time it happens  **Ignis** is more than a little bit shocked.  Much like him, you’re usually very well-spoken so to hear you simply not speak the way he’s become accustomed to it strange.  He doesn’t immediately realize that your change in diction is associated with your exhaustion levels, but after the next few times it happens he begins to catch on.  Now that he finally knows what it means when you become a bit more needy in terms of attention and whatnot, he’ll decide it’s time for the two of you to head to bed.  

**Noctis** is the only one out of the bros that knows exactly why you begin acting like this because he becomes a bit whiny and needy when he’s tired as well.  In that way it works out perfectly for the two of you because it means that you each have someone to be affectionate towards and cuddle with until sleep takes over.  If by some chance Noctis isn’t actually in that state (yet) he’ll be happy to sit with you on the couch or in bed until you doze off.

Considering  **Gladio** enjoys physical touch and stuff in general, he’s not all that bothered by the whole thing because it’s just another excuse to have you in his arms.  It does get a little difficult sometimes, however, when he has to go take care of something at the Citadel and you’re in “tired mode” as he has you attempting to keep him for just a little bit longer.  At one point it was bad enough that he had to talk to you about it, but once that was out of the way the issue never popped up again.

In all honesty  **Prompto** is a little uncomfortable by it.  It’s just very out of character for you and by extension it makes him feel…weird idk.  Like for him it’s endearing/cute but only to a certain point.  Usually you don’t get bad enough to make him feel like he needs to say anything, but if you do he’ll gently ask you to tone it down just a little.  As a small way to combat that, he’s become very in tune to you as far as when you’re hitting that exhaustion level that’ll make you overwhelmingly affectionate and get you to come to bed and save whatever it is you’re working on for the following day.


	32. Chapter 32

Anonymous said:

How do the chocobros take care of their s/o after a bdsm session (like aftercare)? It's one of the most important parts of a healthy S&M relationship but people seem to forget to write it or just completely ignore it :/ ps. if you're not sure what people do during aftercare just ask and I'll give you some suggestions :) 

 

> _You certainly have a point there nonnie, and it definitely is something that shouldn’t be ignored so much.  These are just what’s typical of the bros after a session (so some things are subject to change depending on circumstance). I hope you enjoy bb!!_

Depending on how taxing the session had been,  **Ignis** runs a bath for his s/o.  The warm water helps to ease any muscles that may have been strained during the session, and it also helps to get his s/o to relax.  Sometimes he’ll join them after he gets an okay from his s/o, but most of the time he’ll sit on the ledge of the tub and run his hands through his s/o’s hair, and occasionally pressing soft kisses to the side of their head.  Unless his s/o specifically said that they want him to talk during aftercare, he’ll stay silent as to not overwhelm his s/o and allow them to settle once again.

With  **Gladio** aftercare typically consists of gentle praise and reassurances, especially due to the fact that the rougher a session is, the more degrading his dirty talk tends to be.  He’ll stay by their side for the rest of the night unless told previously that they would prefer him to be a little less…doting I suppose.  He’ll also have either a robe or pair of pajamas ready for his s/o to change into, depending on which they prefer once the session is over as he’s had a few partners that prefer not to be as naked/vulnerable after a bdsm session.

Once the session is over,  **Noctis** will take his s/o over to the bed and sit by their side.  He’ll be almost like some sort of personal guardian the rest of the night, making sure that you have everything you need.  He’ll have a glass of water ready for you and a small plate of snacks, and he’ll also speak reassuring words such as “you did fantastic tonight” and things of the like.  After the initial thirty-ish minutes after the session, he’ll also sometimes offer to give you a massage to work out any kinks you may have gotten in your muscles from being tied up.  While doing so, he makes sure to remind you that he expects nothing else from you for the rest of the night and that he simply wants you to enjoy yourself.

With  **Prompto** there’s a fair amount of talking that goes on afterwards.  It’s not overwhelming, and it doesn’t happen all at once, but he does like to discuss things with you.  He wants to make sure that you enjoyed the session, and wants to know if there’s anything you either want to do again in the future or would prefer to not do.   That discussion will be interspersed with other things though such as cuddling, soft kisses to either your forehead or crown of your head, and small praises here and there.  He’s also made it a habit at this point to always have a cup of water on the bedside table so you can re-hydrate after the session.


	33. Chapter 33

Anonymous said:

Another fun (I hope!) request. How the bros behave when they accompany their f!s/o underwear shopping. (Like, I can see Prompto blushing a whole lot. But when she tries something on he tries to take photos, before being angrily ushered out of the changing rooms. And Ignis is weird knowledgable? Like, more knowledgable than the shop assistants). :B 

 

##  **_Gladio_ **

  * 200% the boyfriend that is not helpful
  * will continuously pick out sexy lingerie that you don’t fuckin need
    * it’s all in good fun tho 
    * he’s slightly uncomfortable to be there with you so this helps him ease the discomfort
  * gets glared at by one of the shopping assistants after making a comment 
    * understandably he’s told to wait outside while you try on your stuff
    * cue frowny face gladio
  * definitely makes you promise to model for him once ya’ll get home
  * does not argue when you tell him you’re never taking him shopping with you again
    * he really doesn’t like going in that place
    * all the pics of the barely dressed ladies makes him feel awk
      * lol awk gladio what a sight to behold
  * don’t tell him but you talk to iris about what happened and she tells you that when they were younger and she had to go shopping, she told gladio to go find her a different size and he accidentally walked in on an elderly lady putting a bra on when he came back
    * *whispers* he’s traumatized 



##  **_Prompto_ **

  * ya’ll saw him in ep prompto this boys a fuckin ninja
  * will act like a completely innocent boyfriend just helpin his gal pick out undies and such
    * makin fun of the way a pushup bra looks on the inside
    * laughing at the term “cheekies” when you go to the underwear section
    * throwing compliment after compliment at you
  * when you get to the changin room he lets you go in saying that he’ll wait for you out by where a few chairs are set up
  * he pulls out his phone to play some games
    * but keeps an eye on the changing room attendant
  * when she leaves to go grab another size for a customer, prompto slips into your changing room
    * the boy has you modeling for him in no time
      * tho he may not have his camera he does have his phone
  * it ain’t long after tho that he’s dragging those panties down your thighs by his teeth
  * and putting a hand over your mouth so you don’t give the two of you away 



##  **_Ignis_ **

  * Ignis Scientia
    * a man that prides himself in being knowledgeable in all things
  * yeah he def has a strange understanding of how all of this stuff works and what would suit you best
  * the first time you took him out with you to go lingerie shopping was when you found out about his….talent??
    * idk if you’d call it a talent but it’s certainly impressive
  * from then on you dragged him along with you whenever you needed to buy new lingerie
  * he makes nearly spot on guesses when sizing you for your bra
    * and he actually sizes correctly  _ ~~unlike some employees at a certain lingerie store~~_
    * like when he first got you a bra that fit perfectly
      * the bridge sitting against your sternum
      * your boobs not spilling out
      * the straps not putting too much pressure on your shoulders/back
    * you were pretty sure that was the first time you knew true comfort like goddamn
  * as Ignis certainly has something of a Sir kink, sometimes the two of you will go shopping for what you’ll wear that night
    * you will wear what he tells you to and there is absolutely no room to argue



##  **_Noctis_ **

  * noctis….while he doesn’t quite see the appeal of lingerie he knows a nice set of bra and panties boosts your confidence quite a bit
  * thus he buys you literally anything you want no matter the price
    * ah the perks of being royalty
  * like i ain’t kiddin tho this boy will store away any passing comment of liking a piece of lingerie ((or anything for that matter)) and go back to buy it later as a gift
  * in terms of actually shopping with you tho he does find it somewhat entertaining
  * he likes looking at the designs and stuff and admires the lace work especially
    * idk why it’s just something i see being a thing man
  * nobody really questions it or says anything when noct follows you back into the changing room
  * he doesn’t do anything like prom tho 
    * he just sits there giving some feedback every now and again
    * he’s mostly just playin on his phone
    * is that a slight blush on his cheeks?? hm i guess we’ll never know




	34. Chapter 34

Anonymous said:

Hiiiiii! It says requests are open so I'm going to send mine in <3 How would the Chocobros react to their S/O telling them she's going to be studying in Niflheim for a year as part of a new peace deal? Would they try to visit her, discourage her, ect? (Sorry for bothering, I hope you have a wonderful dayyyy! 💝) 

 

If  **Gladio** found out that his s/o was going away to Niflheim of all places he’d kind of get this sick feeling in his stomach.  He’d likely try to get them to maybe rethink the whole thing, arguing that with everything going on this may not be the best time to be going over there.  If his s/o was really adamant about the whole thing tho he’d do his best to be supportive, but it’ll be somewhat easy to realize that he’s still not 100% behind it.  He’d definitely attempt to try and visit when he could ((being the Shield doesn’t exactly make this easy)), but the reasoning behind doing so is largely to make sure that they’re safe.

**Prompto** would definitely be supportive of the idea, but he’d highkey worry a lot.  He’ll probably internalize it a lot though as he does try really hard to always support what you want to do.  It’ll be a random night that he finally voices his worries, telling you out of the blue as you both just lay there that he’s scared something will happen to you while you’re gone.  Prompto would visit but his anxiety would likely become somewhat worse because as he’s on his way, he’ll be making all of these random scenarios up in his head – none of them good.  He’d make it a point to video call every night before going to bed.

**Ignis** would react somewhat similarly as Gladio, but he’d be much more subdued about it.  He’d voice his concerns, and maybe even attempt to get you to reconsider.  He makes some very good points.  Ultimately though he lets you make the final call as it is your life and he doesn’t control you.  Visiting would be difficult as Noctis is certainly his highest priority at that point in time, but I feel like with you being away in a place that could potentially be dangerous to you, he’d learn to stop making Noctis the center of his world.  He’d learn how to balance his love for you and his duty to Noctis throughout the whole ordeal.

**Noctis** knows about the peace deal before you tell him as his father decides to discuss the whole thing with him.  Regis decides to tell Noct partly due to the fact that Noct is to be king and it’d be a good way to witness how foreign relations work, but also because you had signed up to be one of the people to be part of the first group to leave.  Noctis knowing before you told him was both a good thing and a bad thing.  Good because it meant he had time to processes everything, but bad because it left you feeling a little…vulnerable I guess?? Like the fact he knew something before you had told him yourself was a bit unsettling.  Unfortunately Noctis can’t really go and visit as there is the security issue, but he does his best to text and call whenever he can.


	35. Chapter 35

Anonymous said:

Ok so I've been wondering about this for awhile but what would the bros do when they accidentally see their 4'11 smol s/o wearing their clothes, high and mighty, while impersonating them, but really flustered when they got caught, ex. Iggy heard his s/o say something like "I am the coolheaded Ignis, and all of you are grounded for, uhh, something" or Noct's s/o "bow down before your prince, ohh, and as the future king, I hereby declare that carrots are banned" thank you :3 

 

##  **_Gladio_ **

  * Gladdy had come home early from a job and wanted to surprise you
    * it was late, probs a little past midnight
  * he did his best to unlock the door to the apartment as quietly as he could so as to not alert you and ruin the surprise
  * as he came further into the house, making his way to your shared bedroom, however, he heard you talking
    * it didn’t sound like there was anyone else in there with you and there was no weird pauses that indicated a phone call
  * so our dear gladio gently pushes the ajar door open some more so he can see wtf is goin on
  * there you are standing on the bed in nothing but an oversized shirt doin your best impersonation of gladio
    * you did your best to lower your voice to match gladio’s which damn was that a feat in and of itself
    * “I am the manliest man to ever man”
    * “I eat nails for breakfast”
    * “do you even lift bro?”
    * “I can bench press a behemoth”
  * there’s this stupid smile on gladio’s face as he watches you and finally he gives himself away when he begins to laugh
    * you nearly fall of the bed



##  _**Ignis** _

  * ignis stopped by your place to pay you a long over due visit
    * work once again took up a large portion of his life sigh what a shame smh
  * he still had the spare key you’d given to him on his keychain so he figured he’d just let himself in
  * well this mans got another thing comin if he thinks that he’s just gonna find you doin something  _completely normal_
  * nope your bored af ass is jumpin on the bed ((iggy is internally screaming bc bE CAREFUL PLS))
    * but not only are you jumpin on the bed
    * you’re also doin you best worst impression of ignis
      * “this soup is saltier than noct when i wake him up too early”
      * *pushes up imaginary glasses on nose*
      * “don’t test me, i make your food”
      * “sometimes my hair looks like a cockatoo”
  * “___ what are you doing?”
  * “IGNIS !!!” cue awkward cough “what are you doin here?”
  * he just raises an eyebrow in question
  * “i was bored?”
  * he just gonna shake his head with a smile before wrapping you in a hug
    * he’ll never let you live this down



##  **_Prompto_ **

  * LISTEN YOU CAN’T DO THIS AN EXPECT PROM NOT TO VIDEO TAPE IT OKAY LIKE THIS SHIT WILL BE DOCUMENTED
  * but any way
  * prom will come home after doin whatever it is promptos do during the day
    * spreading love
    * making people happy
    * just being a cutie patootie 
  * he’ll come home wanting to tell you about his day like always except….instead of coming home to you watching tv or reading or whatever it is you do on a normal day
  * he comes home to you laying upside down on the couch so you legs are thrown over the back of the furniture and your head is hanging off the cushions
    * ya know as one does
  * anyway, you’ll have headphones on or something hence why you don’t here him enter the apartment
  * and you’re just…impersonating him….very badly
    * “i am prompto and i have chronic bedroom eyes”
    * *finger guns* “bang bang mothafucka the sunshine boy is here”
    * *pretending to flex* “the gun shows in town folks”
  * thank goodness prom has enough self control not to post that online as soon as he’s done filmin



##  **_Noctis_ **

  * okay so like this whole thing happens bc you think noct isn’t home
    * in reality he’s actually just napping and you think that the bundle of covers is just fabric but really it’s noct buried under them
  * so you’re like idk goin around the house doin some minor cleanin
    * you can’t be  _that_ lazy can’t be living in a pig sty my d00d
  * anyway to keep yourself amused as you go about dusting things and whatnot you begin to impersonate noctis
    * “hey ramuh fry this chicken for me”
    * “as your king i demand no more work before twelve pm”
    * “I will have you beheaded for trying to feed me such poison [talkin about veggies]”
    * “i have more attitude in my pinky than people have in their entire bodies”
  * noct comes in at some point in the middle of this and just…leans against the door frame watchin you be a goof
    * the vaccum cleaner woke him up
  * you nearly jump outta your damn skin when you see him bc thIS BOY WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE WHAT
  * anyway noct just replies with “ramuh doesn’t make house calls”




	36. Chapter 36

Anonymous said:

How would the chocobros react if they found out their s/o had two full time jobs and was also a full time student? I'm in that situation right now and I need someone to hold me 😢 

 

##  **_Gladio_ **

  * when gladio finds out how hard you’re working yourself he’d literally have a small intervention
    * “I get you have to keep a roof over your head somehow but there’s healthier ways of doing that”
  * gladio would also be a little upset by the fact that you tried to hide it from him and didn’t think you could/didn’t want to rely on him
    * gladio very much likes being a provider for those he loves it’s a way of proving more so to himself that he’s someone that’s worth having an s/o
  * he honestly wouldn’t take any sort of argument you threw at him over the whole ordeal
    * he’ll give you plenty of alternative options, quite a few of which don’t even involve him helping out in any sort of way in case you don’t want to feel dependent on him
    * but yeah you’re definitely not getting away with continuing to work yourself to the bone like that
      * especially after he found you on the floor of the bathroom in the middle of an anxiety attack



##  **_Prompto_ **

  * Prom would find out after you call him to come pick you up from your last job
    * it was raining cats and dogs and there was no way you could make it home when you could hardly see five feet in front of you
    * when prom finally came by and you were in the car he asked about why you were getting picked up here
      * he knew about your other job, just…not the second
  * when he finds out that it’s actually another full time job and not a part-time he pulls the car over and turns in his seat to face you
    * you’d started crying as you explained the whole situation to him and with some maneuvering he was able to wrap you in his arms to try and offer you some semblance of comfort
  * in a soft voice he’d ask you if you’d be willing to let him help you figure something out that would result in a less stressful life 
    * should you accept he’d offer to help pay for school so long as you quite one of your jobs as he didn’t want you to over work yourself any more than you already had
  * as you attempt to find a part time job to replace the full time one, the two of you would actually set up a small side business for photography, with prom as the photographer obviously and you as a manager of sorts



##  _**Ignis** _

  * Ignis, ever brilliant at piecing together information found out after several months of trying to understand the somewhat strange schedule you had
  * out of all of them iggy would struggle with whether to bring up the situation the most 
    * he understands needing to show that you can take care of yourself and not wanting to burden others with your personal life troubles
  * but when you end up with a fever nearing dangerous territory from overworking yourself he finally decides he needs to talk to you about this
  * he’ll be gentle about it and there’s that undertone of true understanding to his voice that keeps you from trying to stop the conversation from happening
    * you hear him out, already knowing that you can’t keep up this charade, the fever you had now was proof of that
  * ignis offers to help you get by, of course, promising that he’ll only do so until you find a way – together – for you to bring in the money you need and continue to keep up with your studies



##  **_Noctis_ **

  * Our boyo Noct, crown prince of lucis, he got some connections my dude
  * if he found out that his s/o was struggling with working two full time jobs ON TOP OF trying to keep up with classes well…
    * well first he’d fuckin applaud them bc he couldn’t imagine doing somethin like that cause like my dude…when do you fuckin sleep?? you probably dont??? 
    * second he’d offer to get you a job at the citadel probs bc 
      * one it would mean he’d get to see you more 
      * and two he’d be able to get you better hours to work so you don’t nearly kill yourself from overexertion 
  * he’d make sure that you know you’re allowed to turn him down tho bc he knows that you don’t wanna rely on the Prince
    * you’ve had a few discussions like this before where you’ve made it clear you would rather rely on yourself than rely on the power of Noct’s royal blood
  * if by chance you don’t take that particular offer he’d still urge you to quit at least one job and he’d help you out however he could until you found a job with better hours




	37. Chapter 37

Anonymous said:

i loveeee ur hcs!! how abt hcs abt the chocobros realising theyre maybe not straight/crushing on a guy? thank you! 

 

> _So this turned a little bit more into how the bros came to identify with their current sexuality, I hope that’s alright!_

**Prompto** had started to identify as bisexual in high school.  As self-conscious Prompto tends to be, he’d always been very confident about his sexuality.  He’d done things with guys on more than one occasion, though there had only ever been one man he’d slept with during that time.  It was the year after he’d graduated from high school, however, that he began to identify as pan.  The reason he’d began to identify differently was because while on a small getaway with the bros at Galdin Quay he’d had something of a small fling with someone who’d identified as agender.  So considering he wasn’t into only guys and girls anymore he couldn’t exactly call himself bi lol.  In all honesty, Prompto quite enjoys the freedom that comes with identifying as pansexual because hey man, why limit yourself?

**Gladio** began identifying as bisexual during his training with the Crownsguard. He’d been with a few girls before and he definitely enjoyed himself, so it was just the slightest bit jarring to find himself attracted to a man.  It wasn’t really jarring in a bad way, more like a good-natured “well shit”.  Just as with women, Gladio was pretty straight forward when hitting on the guy.  And that my friends was the first time Gladio experienced homophobia.  While Gladio definitely brushed it off – after giving the Crownsguard trainee a piece of his mind – the vile words spat at him definitely took a blow.  It was a few months before Gladio tried his luck again (though this time around he was definitely a little more subdued about his flirting).  His second attempt was significantly more successful and Gladio actually ended up dating that man for nearly a year afterwards.  Gladio is pretty evenly split as far as his attraction to guys vs girls go; his preference may change from day to day but yeah it’s usually nearly even.

It took a while before  **Noctis** began to identify as demisexual largely due to the fact he just…didn’t know there was a term for it??  Up until he’d learned about demisexuality he’d just thought he wasn’t interested in sex like the rest of his friends which…to a certain extent was indeed true.  Upon learning a word for what Noctis felt, and learning that there were others that felt the same way, the Prince felt as though a weight had been unloaded from his shoulders.  The label was something for him to buoy himself with and it actually left him feeling a lot more confident.  It wasn’t until a few years after high school that Noctis first found someone that he connected with enough to have sex.  As he doesn’t feel anything for people unless he has a significant emotional bond with them, he doesn’t really have any sort of preference when it comes to their gender; he’s good with whatever and won’t bat an eye if he finds himself falling for a different gender than the one he’d previously been in a relationship with.

**Ignis** also identifies as bisexual, however he started identifying as such much later than Gladio.  It was during the ten years that Noctis was MIA.  The man Ignis ended up more or less falling for had been someone that helped Ignis learn Braille, and was also one of the few hunters that would agree to go out with him for small hunts.  Where Gladio was surprised by learning about his bisexuality, Ignis was more so confused because he’d honestly never really entertained the idea he could be anything other than straight largely because it didn’t really matter up until this point; his life was dedicated to looking after Noct for most of his life previously.  Looking back, he did come to realize that there had been more than a few occasions where he’d been attracted to men in the past but it had always been more of a subconscious thing.  Ignis and his first male s/o broke up about two years before Noctis returned.  As far as Ignis’s preferences are split, he has a slight preference for males over females.


	38. Chapter 38

Anonymous said:

What about headcanons with the chocobros with an S/O who comes out to them as a trans male and they end up having a panic attack midway through their confession thinking that their chocobro thinks they're disgusting and weird (they haven't had the best reactions with their trans coming out in the past) 

 

> _I hope I did this justice nonnie and I hope you enjoy <3_

**Prompto**

  * the main reason you had decided to go through with telling Prompto was because not telling him was beginning to drive you a little crazy
    * you were constantly wondering how you could be in a relationship with someone when they didn’t know such an important part of who you were
  * compared to actually having to stand there and tell Prompto, getting up the courage to go through with it was almost easy and somehow the way Prompto’s blue eyes stared almost straight through you was making it worse
    * those eyes were accepting, but you felt somehow naked under their stare
  * it didn’t quite register that you had started having a panic attack until you realized you were having trouble sucking air into your lungs
  * Prompto came around your other side, wrapping your hand in his and helping to calm you down in the best way he could, uttering small reassurances 
  * Once he’s sure that you’re alright he’ll tell you that he doesn’t really see you any differently, you’re still the same person that he had fallen for and now he just happens to know more about who you are



**Ignis**

  * the way ignis looks at you with those utterly intense eyes of his is enough to make you nearly swallow whatever courage you had worked up
  * but no, you can’t because if you don’t tell him now you know for a fact you’ll continue to try and bury this and that’s going to hurt the relationship more than telling him is
    * you try to tell yourself that it’s better if he rejects you after finding out because why would you want to be with someone that would judge you so harshly for being nothing else than who you were meant to be?
    * it doesn’t help as much as you wished it would
  * ignis is still staring at you with those intrigued and curious eyes and you push yourself to just get the words out
  * when you do you get no more than the initial declaration out before you feel that all too familiar feeling of your chest tightening and your pulse picking up its pace to something much too fast
  * immediately ignis is there trying to help you through your panic attack, doing what he knows helps to calm you down in these instances
  * when you recover somewhat Ignis is tells you, without missing a beat, that he understands why this was hard for you to tell him but that he’s incredibly happy you’ve decided to tell him even though it undoubtedly scared you to do so



**Gladio**

  * you hadn’t really pictured this to be how you ended up telling gladio
  * he’d come home to find you with tears in your eyes, phone discarded on the other end of the bed
  * already broken up enough to not have the best filter at the moment, you’d told him that it was one of your parents texting yet again to try and “reason with you”
  * you realized half way through explaining to gladio what exactly it was you were divulging and that was when you felt your throat start to close up
    * it had honestly been quite a while since your last panic attack, but the feel of it was still familiar
    * between the text and remembering how your parent had taken the news you were understandably worried gladio would react the same way
  * he doesn’t though
    * the ever blunt gladio begins quietly going off about how you deserve better than that and he would never on his life and Noctis’s react that way or ever think of you as anything less than the amazing person he’d found you to be



**Noctis**

  * when you’d finally decided to tell Noctis you had been getting ready to spend the night at his place
    * he’d been gone for a few months for whatever royal reason and while he was gone it had given you time to think about telling Noctis that you were transgender
    * the process of deciding to tell him involved a lot of weighing of pros and cons and going back and forth with yourself over whether you even  _should_ tell him due to the reactions you had gotten from others 
  * the two of you were in bed when you finally swallowed whatever doubt you had 
    * you began to tell Noctis, confident at first, but as you continued to speak you felt the early stages of a panic attack begin
    * Noctis, remembering from past experiences, intertwined his fingers with yours to help ground you the best he could without overwhelming you any further
  * once you’d calmed down enough for Noctis to be sure it was okay to say or do anything, he moved his body closer to yours, hand still connected with your own
  * his voice heavy with exhaustion from the months away but still gentle with adoration whispered “thanks for telling me. wouldn’t ever turn you away.”




	39. Chapter 39

Anonymous said:

if your uncomfortable doing this then thats ok, but how would the chocobros react to their s/o suddenly breaking up with them, and months later finding out from a mutual friend that they left them cause they have some horrid disease and didnt want to burden them? 

 

On the surface, and even a little deeper than simply the surface,  **Gladio** would be furious.  Not necessarily at his s/o – though he does definitely go on about how it was stupid to try to handle this alone.  In a relationship you’re suppose to rely on each other, right?  The thing he’d be mad about was the fact that out of everyone to end up with that disease, his s/o was the last person to deserve it.  They had done nothing to warrant the Astrals damning them with such a sickness.  Gladio wouldn’t be the type to say that he wished he had the disease instead, however, he’d be the type of person that would take every metaphorical monster head on to get the two of you to the other side of that darkness.  

You would actually be able to hear  **Prompto’s** heart shatter.  The excuse his s/o had originally given for the reason for the breakup had already hurt Prompto, but to hear that the real reason was due to the fact his s/o was suffering from a disease that likely wouldn’t give them much time to leave would absolutely  _wreck_ the dude.  The thing that Prompto would likely struggle with the most is trying to decide if he should try and find you to help.  As he’s no longer your boyfriend it’s not really his place to intrude like that, but he wants nothing more to help in any way he can.  Even if that means just being by your side for your last few days.  

**Noctis** wouldn’t quite know what to feel upon hearing the news.  Initially the break up between the two of you had been more of a mutual thing, but to learn that your reasoning had been driven by the fact you had a severe disease left Noctis feeling awful.  This was partly due to the fact that he felt guilty for the fact he’d used your decision to break up as a way for him to end the relationship as well. Much like Prompto he wouldn’t quite know where the boundaries lie in terms of whether you would allow him to help.  He certainly had the resources to get you the help you needed and help get you any tests that were required, but the question was would you let him?

**Ignis** would go to find you as soon as he heard the news.  He’d known that something was…off when you decided to break up with him but he hadn’t realized it had been this serious.  When he does find you with the help from your mutual friend, you’ll attempt to get him to forget about you.  You don’t want him to waste time on taking care of you when it was likely anything he did would be in vain.  He won’t hear any of your attempts to turn him away because he knows that look in your eyes, he knows when you’re asking for help without actually saying so.  So he’d stay and take care of you to the best of his ability, making your days as peaceful and happy as he possibly can.


	40. Chapter 40

Anonymous said:

How would the bros react if they came home to find their s/o laying in the bed wearing expensive lingerie, surrounded by rose petals with a bottle of wine on the nightstand, obviously wanting to surprise them but -plot twist- she fell asleep waiting for them 

 

##  **_Gladio_ **

  * would highkey find it all too cute of a moment and would take a pic 
  * would lowkey totally soften at the edges, esp if he’d had a rather crappy day because wow you put all this thought into spending a night with him
    * he so lucky
  * he’d likely get changed into his pajamas before going about cleaning everything up 
  * and would also maybe try to change you into something more comfortable without waking you up
    * it doesn’t quite work but hey, now you two get to fall asleep to the sight of one another



##  **_Ignis_ **

  * would def feel bad about the fact you’d put so much time and effort into planning this only for it to go to waste
    * not a complete waste tho bc he’s def touched by the fact you staged something like this
    * he’s also much a fan of rose petals so that earns you like…idk 20 brownie points
  * vows to make it up to you by doing something special for you in the coming week
    * this means a special home cooked meal consisting of your favorite dishes, the unopened bottle of wine on the nightstand going to use that same night as well, and a massage ;)



##  **_Prompto_ **

  * he would’ve been late due to 
    * a) traffic
    * b) helping noctis or one of the other bros with something
    * c) or some other innocent reason
  * like this boy always does his best to come home at the same time every day bc for one it means seeing more of you and two he already doesn’t get to see you all that often
  * when he sees all that you’ve done a small smile would come to his face, but it would immediately be washed away by an overwhelmingly giddy smile bc you look so cUTE
  * he’ll wake you up with a few kisses, but would tell you to get some rest if you tried to put your plan into action bc it’s already hella late
    * if you keep trying tho…well he won’t  _stop_ you



##  **_Noctis_ **

  * highkey would be reminded of the reason he married you in the first place
    * bc like Same™
    * one of the main reasons the two of you began dating in the first place was because you both ended up falling asleep on each other while riding the subway
      * ((do they have subways??? idk Insomnia’s a big city it’d make sense for them to, so now they do))
  * would also take a pic of you, but would probably pose with your sleeping form
    * probs shooting the camera a peace sign and making a stupid face
      * noct is lowkey a walking meme like fight me on this
  * would gently try to move you so you weren’t laying in the dead center of the bed but would probs end up waking you by accident
  * will 100% press a kiss to your forhead, whispering a “thank you” before tucking you under the covers and joining you on the other side of the bed to fall asleep with you in his arms




	41. Chapter 41

Anonymous said:

Can I get the boys with their high school sweetheart please and thanks 

 

> _Combining with this request: Yay, requests are open!! I was wondering if I could request Prompto finally asking out his crush who is normally super quiet and then when they go on the date he realizes she’s actually super talkative and excitable (preferably a high school AU). Thank you so much, your work is so great!!  
> _
> 
>  

##  **_Gladio_ **

  * nobody really saw the two of you becoming a thing in high school largely due to the fact that ya’ll just didn’t run in the same circles??? to be fair tho not many people ran in the same circles as the future Shield considering he was so often either with the prince or training for his future position of protector.  
  * you two begin dating thanks to a mutual friend throwing a party.  Gladio was going to lose his mind if he didn’t get away from his responsibilities at least for a few hours and you were going to lose your mind if you stared at your notes for another moment.  
  * it’s during a game of pool that you two actually start to talk and you both more or less hit it off.  the conversation was more or less shallow, just topics ranging from that one teacher that you HATE to funny stories that have happened during the past few years.  from that night on you two date up until graduation.
  * the two of you meet again when he and the guys find you cornered by a handful of coeurls.  you were doing pretty damn well in all honesty, fending the monsters off and whatnot, but letting you handle it by yourself didn’t quite sit well with Gladio ((he didn’t actually know it was you until he comes close enough to see your face)). and after the coeurls are taken down he asks you out to dinner in that confident if not a little goofy way of his.



##  **_Prompto_ **

  * Prompto had suffered from a long term crush on you for the first two years of high school.  As outgoing and fun-loving as Promtpo was he had a hard time putting himself out there, especially if it involved someone as beautiful and stunning as you.  It wasn’t particularly helpful that you tended to be rather quiet, it made getting a read on your feelings towards Prompto difficult.  But at the same time it was one of the things that had helped him fall for you – he’d never met someone that was such a good listener.
  * Thank goodness Prompto had a wonderful friend by the name of Noctis who went out of his way to try and set the two of you up.  Considering you were fairly close with the Prince yourself it wasn’t difficult to invite the two of you out for a “friendly dinner and movie” and then just completely ditch so the two of you were left to spend the night out together.  
  * It was during this impromptu date that Prompto not only came to the very firm conclusion that he was most certainly at least a little bit in love with you, but he also came to find that you were a lot more outgoing when it was just the two of you.  He’d actually brought it up over the burgers you two had ordered and you’d explained that it was just easier to be yourself when you weren’t worrying about what a group of people were thinking about you.  
  * Yeah….Prompto was definitely in love with you.
  * You two continued to date a little while after graduation but ended up breaking it off due to how busy Prompto became with Crownsguard training and just life in general.  But you guys ended up meeting again when he and the guys came strolling through Lestallum.  It was no easier for Prompto to ask you out the second time around and Noctis ended up having to pull a very similar stunt to get the two of you to spend some alone time together.



##  **_Ignis_ **

  * Ignis is the only one out of the four that actually continues to date you several years past graduation.  Even with the endlessly busy schedule that he suffers from it’s having you around that he comes to find keeps him from truly breaking down.  Perhaps it’s a bit of a selfish reason – and he’s voiced that worry to you before on multiple occasions – but your answer never changes.  You’re more than happy that you’re able to keep him sane as you know full well how much he ends up suffering from his long days.
  * Our dear royal adviser, as put together and formal as he always seems to be, was anything but when first asking you out on a date.  He’d mulled over the decision for weeks, weighing the pros and cons of dating someone.  He couldn’t guarantee that he would be able to give them the attention that they were most certainly deserving of, and he was definitely going to be pulled away for days at a time to take care of his royal duties.  
  * But you were just such a genuinely wonderful human being Ignis knew that he’d only end up regretting not at least trying.
  * The date is planned from the first moment he picks you up to the point at which he drops you off back home.  A little strange to you at first, but it didn’t feel as stifling as you thought it would.  Though things were planned out Ignis was very open to spending more time doing one thing that you particularly enjoyed.  
  * The night had finished with Ignis voicing his concerns about not being the best man in the world for you what with his duty to the crown and such but he’d told you he was more than willing to  _try_  and ultimately that was what got you to say yes to another date. 



##  **_Noctis_ **

  * Dating Noctis in high school was every bit the thrilling, secretive dating stunt that you’d read about in books and watched on TV without literally ALL the good bits.  It was stressful, it was mentally exhausting, it wore on your self-worth.  Why you had decided this was a good idea at first was beyond you and once the honey-moon phase had passed you’d grown to resent the relationship quite a bit.  How could you properly date someone when he was 1) already betrothed and 2) you had to keep the relationship a secret from everyone you cared about?
  * You two dated from sophomore year to the end of junior year.  It had been you that broke it off.  The pros simply didn’t outweigh the cons anymore. Whether they ever had was still up in the air.  As difficult as the relationship was for the both of you it didn’t make the break up any easier, especially due to the fact neither of you could vent your frustrations to others.  
  * Fast forward a few years.  
  * You met up with Noctis when he and the guys had come through a cafe that you had co-founded with a friend of yours from college.  It’s reputation was fast growing as one of the better independent cafes in the Crown City which had more or less been how Noctis found out about it.  Really it was Ignis that had mentioned the cafe to Noctis, the coffee lover that Ignis is and all.  
  * When Noctis walked through the doors he immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw you behind the counter taking orders.  He was moments away from walking right back out of the cafe but Prompto caught him by the arm.  Prompto knew who you were just by the look on Noctis’s face, the prince having told his best friend about the high school relationship after about a year.  It took quite a bit of convincing but Prompto finally got Noctis to go up to you.
  * It was strange how easily the conversation flowed between the two of you, especially considering the circumstances of your last conversation all those years ago.  It took about a year of simply being friends before Noctis asked you out again and understandably you were hesitant.  Noctis helped to ease your worries by promising that he wouldn’t keep this a secret and that he would talk to both his father and Luna himself to see about finding a way around the betrothal.
  * Especially since Luna had mentioned something about starting to see a girl that lived in Altissia




	42. Chapter 42

Anonymous said:

okay, a real question now: which characters probably believes, explains everything and blames everyone because of their zodiacal signs and even fight/discuss about that? like- just imagine prompto being dramatic over gladio just because gladio's sign is aries lmao 

 

psh what do you mean which characters nonnie?  all of the boys believe in that shit, in different degrees ofc.   **Ignis** is the one that is that weird skeptic + believer combo.  He knows it’s stupid, but at the same time that shit is just too fuckin accurate??? like it’s all just made up…but damn if that post sayin that aquarians are great at holding intellectual conversations and seeing both sides to an argument ain’t true.   **Prompto** enjoys using it to jokingly blame random things on like gladio’s temper? obviously has to do with the fact he’s a fire sign duh.  Noctis being a pro at bottling up his emotions and then letting them overflow? def signs of a true virgo.  Prompto being a super loyal but secretive?  def makes sense since he’s a scorpio.   **Noctis**  doesn’t say much about it but he v much enjoys scrolling through his phone and reading a bunch of posts about virgos and relates to…basically all of them.   **Gladio** found it annoying at first, but slowly joined in on prompto’s joking and sometimes will send noctis posts he finds online.  for gladio it all started with a “seems about right” until he found a small novelty book about aries and was like uhhhhhhh yeah dis me


	43. Chapter 43

Anonymous said:

Really random, but do you have any hc’s on the guys hands? Like who takes care of their fingernails and who has the coarsest skin and that sorta stuff? Like I said, really random lol 

 

> _Psh I probs have hc’s about everything at least to a certain extent XD anyway I hope you enjoy bb ^_^_

**Gladio** ’s hands are littered with callouses – the row of knuckles at the top of his palm particularly so.  The skin along the first joint up from his palm on his fingers are calloused as well.  Both of these lines of hardened skin can be blamed on the constant fighting and sparring he does with his greatswords.  After years upon years filled with practicing with his father, Noctis, and other’s of the Crownsguard it would be unheard of for Gladio’s hands to not be well acquainted with callouses.  That being said his hands also have a number of scars across them.  His fingers in general are rather short compared to the rest of him.  Not in a strange way, of course, but when compared to both the other bros and in comparison to how large the rest of his body is, they’re on the stubbier side.  The only maintenance he does on his nails is making sure to cut them whenever they begin to get too long, and considering Gladio prefers his nails as short as they can be, he cuts his nails fairly often.

**Ignis** has a pianist’s hands; they’re on the larger side and his fingers are long and elegant.  A shame really as he doesn’t know how to play.  Instead he’d learned to play the violin when he was younger and on occasion still played when he can find the time.  That being said the tips of his fingers on his left hand are calloused from the constant movement over the strings.  The skin of his hands are also rather rough due to the fairly frequent fighting but nowhere near as calloused as Gladio’s.  Many may think that Ignis keeps his nails in top condition but he has quite the habit of biting his cuticles thus there are occasional scabs around the nail beds from where he accidentally tore off skin.  His hands also tend to be on the drier side which is exacerbated due to the constant cooking and the washing of hands that precedes the act.

**Prompto** has rather attractive hands.  Unlike Ignis he doesn’t have a pianist’s hands, they aren’t elegant in the slightest and the knuckles are on the knobbier side, yet there’s something about them.  His hands are capable and strong.  His hands are on the larger side and his fingers are long.  You can see the tendons under his skin working rather easily and his wrists are thin but not daintily so.  He can pull off bracelets like nobody’s business and looks killer when wearing a watch.  His hands are naturally clammy and that has nothing to do with his anxiety.  His hands aren’t all that calloused and are likely the softest out of the four of the guys.  He does play the guitar, however, so expect the tips of his fingers to be covered in a thicker layer of skin.  Similar to Ignis Prompto is known for biting his nails – a nervous habit – but it’s not nearly as bad a habit as Ignis biting his cuticles.  On occasion Prompto will go with Noctis to get his nails done ((he likes getting pampered)).  

**Noctis** has the most well kept nails out of the four guys.  He makes sure to keep his nails clipped to a suitable length that isn’t long but also isn’t too short.  He also shapes them with a small nail file.  Doing his nails is actually one of the ways in which he relaxes and he’ll even take Prompto with him sometimes to a nail salon in the city.  His hands are beautiful – the perfect balance of masculine and elegant.  His hands are calloused in places but the callouses aren’t overly thick.  While his hands aren’t perfect for playing the piano, they are large enough for him to play with ease and he occasionally plays the guitar as well.  There are fine lines of scars from sparring and hunting that are scattered along the tops of his hands.  He did break two of his fingers once when he was younger so there are two uglier looking scars atop his middle finger and ring finger on his right hand.


	44. Chapter 44

kardeshood said:

OMG your requests are open 😍😍😍okay that sounds weird but I need some brown eyes appreciation😗 So can I have the Chocobro's reacting to their s/o complaining about having 'superboring' brown eyes while the other's eyes are simply astonishing? Love your blog!! ♡♡♡ 

 

##  **_Gladio_ **

Gladio stared at you, at a loss, when you said that your eyes could never compare to the amber of his own.  That simply wasn’t true.  Where his eyes may have been the color of a fire, your eyes were the color of the kindling that kept the fire alive.  Your eyes were the color of the log cabin that you two had stayed in your first winter together.  Your eyes were the color of the binding of his favorite book. Your eyes were reminded him of the bark on the trees that surrounded him whenever he went camping, and the soil that his bare feet would walk upon when first waking on those camping trips.  Your eyes were the color of so much that he held dear to his heart.  In your eyes he felt warm and safe.  Your eyes were the color of safety, of the knowledge that around you he didn’t have to be the Shield, he could simply be himself. 

Yes his eyes may have been the color of a fire, but yours held a depth that kept him warm.  

##  **_Ignis_ **

Ignis was silent after hearing your small confession, but not because he didn’t know what to say.  He was silent because there was too much to say.  Where Ignis’s eyes may have been the color of the sea foam that decorated the surface of the ocean, yours were the color of the the richest chocolate.  They were filled with the kindness and compassion that you expressed in your every day life.  They allowed him to relax just as a hot cup of coffee did.  In the presence of those eyes Ignis knew he was safe to not only be himself but to let his guard down.  Not only that but there were beautiful flecks of gold in your eyes as well.  And how fitting it was for you to have the most precious of metals in your eyes when you were the most precious thing to him. 

Yes, his eyes were the color of the Hydraean’s famed dress, but yours were something beyond luxurious that words simply could not describe.

##  **_Prompto_ **

Prompto looked down at your peacefully sleeping face and brushed a strand of hair off your forehead.  How could you think that your eyes didn’t compare to his own?  Prompto’s eyes may have been the color of the dangling wisteria that hung in the Royal Greenhouse, but yours were the color of the sweetest caramel.  They were bright and beautiful and reminded him of the sand along the beach.  Your eyes were warm enough to be inviting to even the most guarded people but cool enough to warn against messing with those you love.  Your eyes, when in a lightless room, darkened to the strongest of rocks, reminding him that your shoulders were strong enough to bear the weight of his past.  They reminded him that he didn’t have to go through those difficult nights alone. 

Yes, Prompto’s eyes were the color of a beautiful flower, but yours held a gentle strength that allowed him to continue smiling as he always did.

##  **_Noctis_ **

You’d said time and time again that Noctis had some of the most beautiful eyes you’d ever seen – that you were jealous of the fact his eyes seemed to hold the entirety of the night sky within them.  Yours though…if only you could see the beauty of your own.  His eyes may have held the stars and their sky, but yours were so deeply brown they bordered on the color of ink.  The color that people wrote epics with, the color that started the universe, the color that meant a new start.  Your eyes had him nearly drowning whenever he looked at you and never before had he wished to be lost.  Your eyes may have been the sister of obsidian but nothing about them felt empty; they felt full of life and the promise thereof, they felt like the gentle caress of night that allowed Noctis to sleep peacefully.

Yes, Noctis’s eyes held the expanse of the night sky, but yours were the beginning and ending of all that had been and could be.


	45. Chapter 45

Anonymous said:

I just finished ffxv (the ending was rough) so like maybe the chocobros keep running into this one male hunter but oh no he’s hot. 

 

> _110% read that in Squidward’s voice lmao but ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY I REALLY LIKED WRITING THIS!! Other boyos are under the cut <3_

##  **_Ignis_ **

The corners of Ignis’s lips turned downward as his eyes fell on the familiar hunter just across the street.  The frown wasn’t out of anger or distaste; Ignis’s feelings towards the man were quite the opposite in fact.  The frown was due to the fact it was rather out of character for the royal adviser to become so taken with someone.  Of course Ignis had had his share of relationships, though the number was on the lower side compared to some other colleagues, but none of those relationships had ever lasted all that long.  The job always came first and ultimately Ignis’s life was devoted to Noctis before anyone else.  This was the reason Ignis slowly began to stop entertaining the idea of dating.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t admire though.  

Ignis watched as the hunter chatted with the street vendor, the smile on the hunter’s face visible even from over here.  It was certainly a beautiful smile, Ignis thought to himself.  In fact, it had been the first feature that stood out to Ignis upon first meeting the man back in Hammerhead.  The hunter had approached Noctis and the rest of them to ask for help in taking out a hoard of daemons.  During that hunt Ignis had been rather impressed by the fighting skills of the hunter.  It was unusual for a hunter’s fighting technique to be so refined; often times hunter’s just hacked away at the target until it was defeated.  

“Hey Iggy, look who it is,” Gladio said as he came up next to Ignis.  The smile in Gladio’s voice was known even without having to look at the Shield.  

“Yes, I see him,” Ignis replied pushing his glasses up his nose in an attempt to hide his pink cheeks.  

“Why don’t you go over and talk to him?”  

“Because we have work to do, Gladio.  We needn’t waste our time with such trivial matters.”  Ignis heard Gladio let out a disappointed groan at the answer and in turn did his best to bury the own disappointment rising in his chest.  Ignis wanted to approach the man but what was the point when nothing would come out of it?  Ignis didn’t have the time for a relationship in general.  He certainly didn’t have enough time for a relationship while on this journey with the Prince.  And Ignis didn’t do  _flings_.

“Whatever you say Iggy,” Gladio replied.  A feline smile curled its way onto Gladio’s lips.  “But you better have something to say to him because he’s walking over this way right now.”  Ignis startled and felt his eyes dart over to where he’d just seen the hunter and those green eyes trailed the man until he stopped before Ignis and Gladio.

With a smile that had Ignis attempting to catch his breath he said, “Hey, long time no see.”

##  **_Gladio_ **

Gladio wiped the sweat from his forehead and the blood from a rather deep wound.  That bastard of a daemon didn’t go down nearly as easily as the tipsters had assured it would much to Gladio’s chagrin.  Briefly Gladio allowed himself to wish he had the other three with him to help in battle; they sure made it easier to take out these damn pests.  It had been years since all three of them had been together though what with Noctis in some ancient Crystal and Ignis and Prompto off on their own.  With a sigh Gladio hauled his sword up and let it rest on his shoulder as he began making his way back to the haven.  

Lucky enough to make it back before any other large daemons or monsters popped up, Gladio entered the small tavern with his usual swagger in his step.  His hair was still hanging in his face and he was still covered in grime but right now all he wanted as a good bottle of beer and some food.  Just as Gladio let himself all but collapse into a chair at the bar he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.  Letting his amber eyes slide over to his right he was greeted with a familiar hunter. 

“Glad to see you made it back in one piece,” _____ grinned, gesturing to the bartender to get him a bottle as well.  

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t easy work,” Gladio said before taking a bite out of his burger.  “I’ve got a bone to pick with the tipster that gave me that hunt.”

“Well that explains the unusual amount of blood.  Did you even clean that thing?”

With a shrug Gladio said, “I’ll get to it once I’ve eaten.”

“You’re a fucking moron, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Shit looks like it’s gonna end up infected.  Tell ya what, come back to my room and I’ll clean it up for ya.  I’ll also throw in a beer if that’ll help.”

Gladio let his eyes run over _____.  It was no secret that most hunters were good looking to an extent; the constant physical activity kept them all in rather good shape.  This guy though was something else.  His hair framed his face in a way that somehow kept bringing Gladio’s attention back to _____’s eyes.  And those eyes…Gladio sometimes wondered if he could let himself drown in them, just for a few hours.  

Gladio could have sworn he felt the ghost of a smile drift across his lips.  “Well if you insist.”

##  **_Prompto_ **

Prompto was seated by the fire, camera in hand, stomach full from the ever delicious meal that Ignis had served for dinner that night.  It was quiet, peaceful, among the four boy and their plus one.  A hunter that they had run into back in Galdin Quay a few months ago had run into them again while they were in Lestallum.  He had been sent out by Dave to look for a missing hunter and had asked for the four for some help.  

It was always a nice change of pace when there was someone new along for the ride – kept things from becoming too monotonous.  It also didn’t hurt that the hunter joining them was super attractive too.  Of course, because he was so good looking Prompto had some trouble speaking coherently and not rambling.  It was easier when the two of them were alone; Prompto would join _____ in his Jeep occasionally during the ride to where the hunter they were looking for had last been seen.  When it was just the two of them Prompto didn’t have to worry about the other three guys watching his every move or possibly embarrassing him.  Not that he didn’t dislike the guys of course!  It was just…easier to relax without them nearby.

“Damn you’re real good with a camera, dude.” Prompto jumped at the sudden voice and felt his freckles burn with a blush.  He hoped the light from the fire hid it well enough.  

“Oh, thanks,” Prompto said bashfully.  

“Any good ones of me in there?”  _____ bent over and Prompto felt his cheeks darken even more at the close proximity.  Keep it together Prom, the blonde scolded himself.  

“Uh, yeah, you wanna take a look?” Prompto asked, offering the camera to _____.  Slowly Prompto started flipping through the pictures he’d taken throughout the day.  There were handfuls of candid shots of the guys – in the care, in the field, around the fire.  Every now and then _____ would point out a photo that he liked and the compliments that followed had Prompto nearly glowing with pride.  

Finally Prompto got to the end of the reel, but the last picture had Prompto wanting to crawl into a hole.  It was a photo of _____ as he sat at the wheel of his Jeep.  There was an easy grin on his face and he looked so utterly relaxed as they drove along the dirt path towards the camping spot they were at now.  He looked…so utterly at peace as the light of the setting sun gilded his profile in gold. 

There was something in the way that the photo was composed, the care that shown through in the photograph, that had _____ blushing just the slightest bit.  “Hey, can you send me that one?”

“Uh, yeah, sure man.”

“Thanks.  Here, give me your phone.  I’ll give you my number.”

##  **_Noctis_ **

Noctis was laying on top of one of the low, decorative walls that ran around the parking area in Lestallum.  The other three had gone off to buy a few things from some of the vendors and though they had insisted Noct join them the Prince was too exhausted from the hunt they’d just been on to do so.  So there he was, arm resting over his eyes and leg dangling over the side of the wall.  Noctis was drifting between some space between sleep and wakefulness when he heard a vaguely familiar voice ask,  “Are you ever not sleeping?” 

Moving his arm from over his eyes and immediately squinting against the sun Noctis was greeted with the face of a hunter.  It took a moment for Noctis to place him but in all honesty it wasn’t overly difficult.  There were few hunters that looked like this one, few hunters that had a crooked smile that made Noctis’s chest tighten and hair that made Noctis want to reach out and run his hands through it. 

“Only when Specs makes me,” Noctis said with a lazy smile.  “Why are you all the way out in Lestallum?”  Noctis swore that the laugh that came in response was something that he’d only hear in dreams.  How could a sound remind Noctis of every moment he’d spent playing with his father when he was younger and also feel as gentle as the sun’s rays on a spring morning?  

Noctis didn’t realize that he’d been staring until _____ said, “Hey, you good man?”

“Oh, yeah, fine.  Just tired.”“

“Of course you are,” _____ said with a roll of his eyes accompanied by that crooked grin of his.  “Well hopefully you’re not too tired to help me out with a hunt.”

“No of course not,” Noctis replied, moving to sit up.  

“Great,” _____ replied.  “You wanna get the other guys?”  Noctis looked back over his shoulder and watched as Prompto looked at the screen on his camera and showed Gladio a few of the shots from today.  Noctis’s eyes then drifted over to Ignis who was talking to one of the food vendors, undoubtedly asking about the recipe that he used.  With a small smile Noctis turned back to _____.

“Nah, I’ll let them know where we’re going on our way.”

With a smile that had Noctis’s own lips turning up at the corners, _____ said, “Sounds good, let’s go then.”


	46. Chapter 46

Anonymous said:

do you think the bros manscape? and like, to what extent? i think noctis would probably be really lazy. And prompto too, more because he thinks because his hair is blond its not so necessary. gladio and ignis i can't really decide on. 

 

i think  **noctis** definitely only manscapes when things really start getting out of hand (#LazyLife) but luckily for him his hair doesn’t grow very fast (I mean…he’s basically a hairless baby lmao even when he’s grown the man doesn’t have a whole lot of facial hair??? also he was asleep ten years and that’s the only facial hair he grew???  so he’s able to get away with manscaping only every few months.

both  **prom** and  **gladio** only ever really trim like they just make sure that they don’t look like a caveman or something.  prompto for the reason you said i would think and gladio bc he likes having a fair amount of hair down there (not a bush or anything but nothing sparse either). gladio has to trim more often than prompto tho obvs because this man is Hairy™ and it grows back hella fast.

**ignis** is the one out of the group that takes the most time out of his day to make himself look truly presentable (but i mean ya’ll probs saw that one comin lmao). personally i think that ignis prefers to be near completely bare.  he’ll leave a fine trail of hair but definitely no bushes for this man.  he likes the clean shaven look both for his face and his dick.


	47. Chapter 47

Anonymous said:

I don't know if this is one you have answered before, but what would you headcanon are any of the bros special skills? Like, we know that Ingis is a great cook, and Noctis is a good fisherman- but skills maybe they don't make particularly public? Like, maybe one of them has a beautiful singing voice, but they don't often sing. Stuff like that. ^^;; 

 

_I honestly love doing headcanons like this!! I love getting to dig into their character and find something new so thank you for the request nonnie!! I hope you enjoy <3_

I wrote something a little while ago ((I think it was the post about the boys’ and their R&R day of choice)) that made me start to headcanon that  **Ignis** is actually a really good artist.  Not like painting or anything like that, but sketching.  We all know he has that little leather bound notebook of his that he takes notes in for his recipes and so I definitely see him as having another smaller one dedicated to his sketches.  It tends to be random things that catch his eye when he goes out on his days off to recoup, and because these sketches are done for more his benefit than anything else they never really see the light of day.  Nobody knows that he’s a brilliant sketch artist.

**Noctis** is really good at playing the guitar.  He’d been taught how to play the piano when he was younger as “all young royals should be skilled at an instrument” but many of Noctis’s memories related to playing the piano are filled with frustration for the most part.  It was in high school that he began to teach himself to play the guitar.  It was a slow process as he didn’t have much time to himself to practice, but he was able to become decently skilled after a year or so.  He prefers to finger-pick and when he does it’s quite honestly mesmerizing.  The way his fingers move so dexterously along the strings and the way he seems to simply lose himself in the music.  He tends to play around the campfire when he’s with the guys.  It helps them all loosen up.

Maybe I’m just projecting for this one lol but I think that  **Gladio** is actually a very talented writer.  His fascination with books dates back to his middle school days where his love for reading blossomed.  It wasn’t until probably around high school when he got into writing.  It had been during a time where he didn’t want to be the next Shield anymore – fed up with the constant pressure and idea that his life was second to that of Noctis.  With all the books Gladio had read he had something of a knack for writing.  Nobody, not even Iris, knows about his love to write and thus nobody knows that one of his dreams is to publish a book one day likely under a pen name, chronicling his adventures with Noctis and the rest of the boys. 

**Prompto** …idk this one was difficult for me but I think that one of Prompto’s quiet talents is that he can pick up new languages very quickly.  A part of Prompto has always had a slight fascination with languages and during the period of time wherein he really didn’t have any friends, he’d turned to learning languages as his coping obsession.  Once he became friends with Noctis and co. he stopped throwing himself into learning new languages so rigorously, but he still kept the interest.  Prompto is up to six languages at this point and is currently in the middle of learning a seventh.  This talent isn’t as unknown as the rest of the boys’ talents as after the first few instances where Prompto randomly started conversing in a foreign language the boys picked up on his affinity for languages pretty easily.  


	48. Chapter 48

Anonymous said:

How do you headcanon the boys take care of themselves? Like self care. Like, when they need some down time, and time to themselves. I'd really enjoy seeing your take on that. :) 

 

> _Mmm I enjoyed writing this request quite a bit. Thank you for sending it in nonnie I hope you enjoy!!_

It should come as no surprise that when  **Gladio** needs some seriously needed R&R he’ll go camping, usually by himself.  Nothing helps a man find his peace of mind quite like being out in nature.  He’ll find endless ways to busy himself, maybe finding new plants or following around herds of animals and just observing.  If he happens to choose a spot that’s near a lake he’ll definitely spend a few hours sitting on the dock or standing on the shoreline fishing, letting his mind wander and the strangely comforting sound of the cicadas wash over him.  When he comes back it’s almost like he’s five years younger now that the stress and tension he’d been holding in his body is gone.

As much as  **Noctis** enjoys staying inside and napping, playing video games, etc., if he stays inside for too long it’ll actually take a toll on his mental state.  Being confined within the same space for so long will ultimately make his depression spike and it just turns into this really bad feedback loop as he’ll want to nap and be lazy even more.  So, when this begins to happen he’ll make his way to the royal greenhouse.  He has a lot of positive memories of him and his father in that place, so it’s relatively easy for him to smile as he reminisces.  Noctis will sit at the edge of the small fountain within the glass enclosure or he’ll climb into the hammock and let the warmth of the sun’s rays seep into his skin  He’ll likely fall asleep out there, but it’s okay because he’s surrounded by happy memories and the numerous butterflies watching over him. 

**Prompto** …hm I feel like Prompto would do something to just live in the moment.  His camera will be left at home, his phone will be left charging on the nightstand, and he’ll just go out and enjoy being alive you know?  He’ll strike up conversation with people he meets on the street or the waiter/ess at a restaurant.  Prompto is always quite concerned – at least lowkey – about making sure that he can capture all the good moments and while that’s all fine and good, sometimes he just needs a day to remind himself that memories are sometimes the best snapshots.  Not worrying about the right angle, whether he can find something to help frame the shot, etc. is very liberating to him and not worrying about social media helps him to disconnect and unwind.  By the end of the day he’s a little exhausted from walking everywhere but he also couldn’t possibly feel more fulfilled.

**Ignis** doesn’t necessarily have a specific thing he does like the others.  Instead, when he finds that he genuinely needs a day of R&R, he’ll make a day of doing whatever he wants.  It’s literally like that treat yo self day from parks and rec tbh.  I mean he doesn’t go spending tons of money and whatnot but he’ll treat himself to a nice meal, go to a museum or art show that he’s wanted to check out, or maybe even just stay home and be lazy, staying in his pajamas all day.  He does have a sketch book that he keeps in his nightstand drawer, so if he’s feeling inspired he may go out to the park and draw pieces of the scenery, the nature around him, or people that are walking by.  These days always feel like they go by much too quickly, but he does truly enjoy the time he gets to himself and it does just enough to help him release any tension and/or stress to go back to work the next day rejuvenated.  


	49. Chapter 49

Anonymous said:

Hello, may I request how Ignis and/or Gladio would be with a tall s/o? I'm 6'0 and always have trouble finding dates who are taller than me! 

 

My man  **Gladio** would 100% DIG the fact that you’re on the taller side I mean we’re all quite well aware of how tall this guy is to begin with, so being able to find someone that he doesn’t have to constantly bend down to kiss or get things off the top shelf for will be SO NICE.  But also I mean spooning is going to be about twenty times easier too???  Like this man is a VERY physically affectionate person so not only is spooning gonna be easier, but he’ll also be able to rest his chin on your shoulder when the two of you are standing.  Plus like my dude…getting hugs from someone that’s close in height to you is just so fucking nice???  Plus it’ll be easier for you to be the big spoon sometimes which ya know a guy just needs in his life on certain days.

**Ignis** my sweet special boy who deserves the world and nothing less ((I’m sorry I’m still emo about ep ignis excuse me)) will be totally for having a tall s/o also.  Like obviously Ignis isn’t as tall as Gladio but he’s definitely on the taller side compared to the other bros and it is my personal belief that Ignis actually tends to lean towards people that are tall/taller than him.  No particular reason for it it’s just something that seems to be a common trait among the peeps he’s dated in the past.  Just like Gladio he’ll appreciate not having to be the one to get things off of the top shelf, but if his s/o happens to wear heals there’s just something  _so intimidatingly sexy_ about a tall person wearing heals.  He’ll prefer to be the small spoon when cuddling if his s/o is taller than him and he’ll also ehem probably want to fuck on the kitchen counters more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	50. Chapter 50

Anonymous said:

Headcanon Idea: The weather outside is frightful, but the Chocobros’ S/O in a virgin killer sweater is delightful~ 

 

> _Okay so I was starting to get a little carried away, so here is Ignis and Gladio.  If you guys would like to see the other bros just lemme know and I’ll get to work on that!! I hope you enjoy ^_^_

##  **_Ignis_ **

As Ignis walked through the door of the apartment a chilly gust of wind followed.  A few snowflakes melted on the floor as they blew in, their lives cut short by the warm temperature of the room.  Ignis sighed, his muscles weary from an exhausting day made worse by the constantly grey sky.  How he wished to go back to a time when he felt the childish enjoyment of the first snow fall of the year.  Now he did nothing but resent it.  All the snow did was make traffic worse, his bones feel weak, and numb his nose.  

Ignis heard the sound of dishes clinking together coming from the kitchen and a small smile graced his lips as he unwound the red scarf from around his neck.  The next items of clothing to come off were his jacket and boots.  Only then did he make his way further into the shared living space.  He doubted he could ever grow to regret the decision of asking you to move in with him; getting to see you as soon as he got home after a tiring day allowed him to finally begin to relax.  

“Good evening, darling, what are we having for….”  Ignis trailed off in the same moment his eyes widened to twice their size.  There standing in front of the kitchen sink was you.  And while Ignis thought you were easily the most radiant person he’d ever laid his eyes on, the ensemble – or lack there of – that you were wearing had you entering an entirely new level of attractive.

Ignis had seen pictures of what had been labeled the “Virgin Killer” sweater courtesy of Prompto, but up until this moment Ignis had never found the article of clothing appealing.  Yet here you were managing to make him change his mind completely.  The poor excuse for a sweater you were wearing was black and you’d paired it with a pair of red heels.  A diamond necklace Ignis had bought for you last Christmas was settled along the neckline of the sweater and the matching earrings dangled elegantly from your ears.

“Oh, welcome home, Ignis,” you said, eyes dancing with a mischievousness that let him know you knew exactly what your little outfit was doing to him. “Would you mind grabbing a couple of glasses?  The chicken’s nearly done.”  Your hands were still submerged in the soapy water in the sink while your eyes trailed Ignis as he made his way into the kitchen.  He hadn’t uttered a word since he’d set his eyes on you but the way in which he conducted himself as he came to stand behind you spoke volumes.  

“I think, my dear,” Ignis began, his voice husky as his hands settled on your hips.  “Dinner is going to have to wait just a little  _longer_.”

##  **_Gladio_ **

It was the three year anniversary of your relationship with Gladio and in celebration of the event the two of you had decided it would be wonderful the escape into nature.  You told Gladio that it wouldn’t be a camping trip however, and while he was a bit upset about that, he didn’t seem to care too terribly when his eyes drank in the sight before you two.

It had taken a bit of four-wheeling through a densely packed nature trail to finally arrive at the gorgeous log cabin.  When you’d first come across it in your search for a place for the two of you to spend the weekend you’d thought it was something out of a fairytale.  The ground was packed with freshly fallen snow that glittered like a thousand diamonds in the afternoon light.  The tall evergreens that surrounded the small clearing the wooden cabin sat within were the richest of greens you’d ever seen.  The cabin itself looked almost brand new what with the way the finish on the porch gleamed.  

After several moments of simply admiring the place you two would share for the next two days you each began making your way into the cabin.  

The next couple of days were filled with morning hikes through the tranquil winter wonderland, skating on the frozen lake only a few minutes away, and reading by the fire place.  You were quite honestly taken aback whenever you’d realize that this was not in fact a dream, but a reality that you’d created for yourself.  Never in your wildest dreams would you have thought this would be in your future, yet here you were, cuddled up against one of the sweetest men you’d ever come to know.

That night after dinner, Gladio helped to wash the dishes before making his way back over to the mound of blankets in front of the fire place.  His book was in his hands before you could so much as blink and you couldn’t help but smile at that; it’d been so long since you’d seen him lose himself to that leather bound world.  You also happened to smile because it gave you the perfect opportunity to sneak away into the bedroom to change.

You strode out of the bedroom in a heather grey Virgin Killer and nothing more.  Gladio was a simple man; he didn’t like things that were too over the top or glitzy.  He’d even said on multiple occasions you were quite honestly the most beautiful when you wore nothing but yoga pants and an oversized sweater.  Not to mention he tended to enjoy articles of clothing that were easy to take off.

“Hey Gladio,” you called, voice sultry.  “Would you mind giving me a hand?”  You watched as Gladio finished the page he was reading before turning his head before asking what you needed help with.  The question died on his lips, however, when he saw you.  You watched – a thrill going up your spine – as his eyes seemed to darken with the new thoughts swirling through his mind.  He undressed you with his eyes as he slowly stood from his place on the floor, his height seeming to increase even more with the deliciously lustful way he he looked at you.  

“Oh,” he said slowly, deliberately.  “I think I can give you more than just a hand.”


	51. Chapter 51

Anonymous said:

this is pretty self-indulging, I hope that's okay. how would gladio, ignis and cor react to a s/o who's not super into pda but wants a lot of physical attention in private. I hope this wasn't too specific! I love all your work ❤ 

 

> _combining with this:_   Hello! I’m so glad you’re back! <3 Would you do a prompt for the chocobros where they react to a s/o who loves kisses but is too shy to ask for or initiate it?

##  **_Gladio_ **

  * Out of the three of these dudes gladio will def have the hardest time keeping his hands to himself
    * in general he’s just a very physical guy ya know?? like he just likes to be touching you in some form or fashion – it grounds him 
  * i feel like you’d probs need to compromise a little bit so like hand holding and/or small kisses to the cheek/forehead 
    * nothing major it’s just so that the boundaries for pda are known but gladio is still able to be connected to you somehow ya feel?
  * if his s/o is just too shy to ask for/initiate kisses not to worry lmao this man will more than likely be all too willing to initiate a kiss
    * he’s still a gentleman tho so he’ll make sure you’re okay with the smooches before pressing his lips to your own



##  **_Ignis_ **

  * ignis: the epitome of self-control
  * if his s/o states that they don’t want any sort of pda he’ll oblige immediately
    * in fact he himself isn’t  _super_ big into pda anyway so honestly it’s just a win-win situation for both parties
    * he very much prefers to keep his private life private ((specifically his outward displays of affection for you))


    * not to say that he doesn’t like doing things to show his love, he just prefers such things to be only for your eyes as it’s more intimate ((not necessarily in a sexy way)) in his opinion
  * another thing Ignis is all too good at is reading situations, therefore it’s not a problem if he ends up with an s/o that doesn’t quite know how to voice their desire for a kiss or two
    * priding himself in knowing those he cares about to a T, ignis will pick up on little tells that let him know that you wouldn’t mind a smooch 



##  **_Cor_ **

  * considering his job/background this man is also very much a man that prides himself on his self-control
  * he does enjoy pda just a little bit more than ignis does i do believe, but he’s perfectly fine with little to no pda if that’s what his partner so desires
    * doesn’t really matter one way or another to him
    * but he does very much enjoy holding hands tbh so like…if you wanna make him super happy grab his hand and intertwine your fingers with his when you two are walking down the street or smthn
  * cor is not, however, super great at ready people
    * he can read situations fine but people…they’re not particularly easy to grasp 
    * so it’ll take work on both your part and his to figure out how to show that you want a kiss
      * that being said ya’ll probs come up with some sort of signal and it’s honestly kinda cute af????
      * also it gives rise to the two of you more or less making up your own silent language just for you both




	52. Chapter 52

Anonymous said:

after Gladio, of the males who do you think gets the most attention~ and takes the opportunities? 

 

**Noctis** probably gets the most attention simply due to the fact that he’s the Prince/King ya know??  Like it’d be rather hard not to give him a significant amount of attention he doesn’t act on it though being demisexual and all lmao

Then  **Prompto** and  **Ignis** are pretty much tied due to the fact they sate the appetite of two different groups of people.  Like on the one hand Prompto is super sweet and fun-loving and friendly whereas Ignis is very regal, dignified, and in control so those that are interested in prom likely aren’t going to be super interested in ignis and vice versa.  That’s not to say peeps can’t desire both, it’s just that over all they have two fairly different audiences.  As for acting on the opportunities…Ignis it depends on the situation and how high his stress levels are.  If he’s ever to have a one night stand with someone it’s to get some of that frustration and stress out of his system.  Prom acts on it a little bit less as he’s not a HUGE fan of the whole one night stand thing; he likes there to be some sort of emotional connection.


	53. Chapter 53

Anonymous said:

who of the boyband do you think would send nudes when asked? like suddenly, they're at home or riskier, at work, and they get a text from their babe 'send nudes'. who's quickly unbuckling and who texts back excuses? 

 

**Gladio** would def be the one immediately unbuckling his belt

**Iggy** would probs make an excuse tbh like I don’t see this man being into sending nudes ((receiving however he is  _all_ for))

**Prom** and  **Noct** it would depend on the day tbh both def enjoy receiving but in terms of actually being the ones to send I think the likelihood of them sending would be higher if they’re at home


	54. Chapter 54

Anonymous said:

headcanon request! I know you did a drabble for gladio but how would the other chocobros (+ nyx and cor) react to a lapdance from their s/o? 

 

##  **_Prompto_ **

  * music: Signs by Drake
  * as with everything it’s gonna depend on how long ya’ll have been together
    * but if you’re giving him a lapdance then you guys have probs been dating a while tbh
      * he’d be too blushy and embarrassed otherwise
  * but okay so when you first start prom is gonna be blushin
    * like hella
  * HOWEVER once he gets into it oh boy does he get into it
  * something of a hungry smile will dance across his features and his eyes are almost unbearably lustful
  * prompto enjoys art in any and all of its forms and the way you’re moving your hips in time to the music is most definitely an art form
  * his legs will be spread enough for you to be able to fit between them and when you begin to grind down onto his already fairly prominent bulge his hands will come up to grip your waist and help you grind down onto him
  * his face will come down so his lips can ghost over the column of your neck and by the  _Astrals_ does it send a shiver down your spine with all the things it promises for the rest of the night
  * once the song comes to an end, he’ll drag his hands down to your inner thighs and push them apart before whispering into your ear, “I love you sitting in my lap, but I’d prefer if you were seated on my face.”



##  **_Nyx_ **

  * music: That’s It ft. Gucci Mane & 2 Chainz by Bebe Rexha
  * In all honesty Nyx may actually be more for this than Gladio was like no joke Nyx is 100% into shit like this. He LOVES when you put on a show for him oh boy so believe me when I say this is not a rare occurrence
    * ~~in fact sometimes Nyx puts on a show for you too~~  
  * Is very good at keeping his hands to himself tbh and usually won’t begin touching you until the song is winding down
  * He has the cockiest smirk plastered to his face when you give him a lap dance
    * every
    * single
    * time
  * His favorite part is when you’re straddling him and making a show of grinding down onto him 
    * but still he’ll keep his hands off of you because he knows it drives a small part of you crazy
  * but oh gods his eyes are so damn hungry when he’s staring at you as you grind on his lap.  you can read every single promise those eyes hold for the rest of the night, and you feel your skin heat as you come to the realization you’re likely not going to get much sleep that night
  * when he does finally touch you it’s to run his calloused hands up your thighs as you still straddle him, your heat evident through the thing cloth of your underwear at this point. 
  * He’ll lean into you to press a hot kiss to your collarbone, leaving the first mark of many for that night before capturing your lips in a thrillingly heavy kiss.



##  **_Cor_ **

  * honestly he wonders how he even got here in the first place because this isn’t really something that’d he would normally go for???? 
  * it’ll take a little bit for him to be completely comfortable with the whole ordeal and even then at the end of the day he’d prefer to just have his way with you without all of this extra stuff
  * that’s not to say he doesn’t appreciate the show
  * you’ll need a healthy dose of self-confidence to give cor a lap dance as he won’t be all that receptive to it at the beginning
    * so maybe it’d be a good idea to get a drink or two in his system to help loosen the Marshal up a bit yeah?
  * you’re a little more than halfway through the song, ass on a wonderful display when you feel Cor’s hands on your hips.
  * At first you think that he’s finally gotten into the whole thing, letting his inhibitions go for the night, but that’s not quite what’s going on my dude, not at all
  * Instead his hands pull you back so you’re in his lap and oh man you’ve only seen that look on his face a handful of times before
  * “While I appreciate all of this, I would much rather get to the truly enjoyable part if that’s alright with you”
    * there’s no room for argument, and the timbre of his voice leaves you feeling like you’re about to melt into a puddle
    * you’re more than willing to cut the show short in favor of feeling his hands explore every part of your body



##  **_Ignis_ **

  * more into it than Cor is and not as embarrassed as Prompto was by the whole ordeal
  * but still isn’t the hugest fan
    * he does appreciate everything but he just feels a tad awkward as he doesn’t have anything to really do
    * and a part of him feels somewhat uncomfortable watching you like this as it makes him feel as though he’s treating you a little more like an object than he should
  * his favorite part is getting to see what you wear though because the outfit you pick out when you do this is beyond enticing and he can’t keep from swallowing thickly at the sight of you because dear goDS
  * is a particular fan of when you grind on his thigh as he can occasionally feel how wet you’ve become just by putting on a show for him
  * occasionally, if it’s a night where he’s gotten into it a bit more than usual he’ll get a bit into Sir mode which is definitely a treat because it transfers from the lap dance to the bed
    * his hands will come up to knead your ass or trail a teasing finger along your inner thighs
  * especially loves it if you capture his lips in a kiss while you’re straddling him



##  **_Noctis_ **

  * as he is our token Lazy Boy Noctis is very much HERE for lap dances my dude
    * what can be better?? he gets to sit back as he watches his stunning s/o move  _like that_
  * the entire time you’re dancing – from the moment you walk out of the closet to the moment you end up in his lap – he’ll have those Bedroom Eyes
    *  you know the ones
      * those hooded eyes that are somehow lit from within by a mixture of lust, hunger, and slight awe
      * those eyes that undress you just by giving you a once over
  * He’ll have such a cocky grin plastered to his face, especially when you begin to grind on him.
  * His favorite position though is probably when your seated with your back to him, ass placed perfectly over his growing bulge, with your head tilted back and your hand tangling in his hair
    * it’s the perfect position for him to leave hot, chaste kisses to your neck should he so desire
    * usually he so desires to capture your lips with his in a mind-numbingly passionate kiss




	55. Chapter 55

Anonymous said:

*finger guns back* Chocobros reaction to a male s/o masturbating ;) 

 

> _You got it d00d *finger guns*_

Okay so like obvs  **Gladio** is gonna be very happy by this turn of events bc I mean…he defo ain’t gonna be anywhere near turned off to find you in the recliner, breathing heavy and growing heavier as your hand works your shaft.  And he definitely isn’t going to complain when he hears you murmur his name in absolute pleasure, repeatedly, as you finally work yourself over that precipice of ecstasy.  Once you’re coming down from your high, Gladio will walk over to where you’re seated and give you one of the most hungry grins you’ve ever seen before leaning down to whisper, “I see you started without me.”

Now my man  **Ignis** would be more than happy to assist you in your little endeavor should he catch you in bed with your head thrown back in pleasure as your hand worked over your cock.  Ignis will walk over to the bed, one of his delicious smirks gracing his lips as he looks down at you.  “You seem to be in need so some help,” he’ll say before taking off one of his gloves so his hand can join yours (unless you like the feeling of the gloves bc if that’s the case Iggy will most definitely keep them on oho).  He’ll pump your shaft a few times before pulling you to the edge of the bed so he can push you to your climax with his mouth.

When  **Prompto** comes home to the sound of breathy sighs, the small part of him that will likely always be self-conscious will make him think that maybe you have someone else in there.  When he hears you moaning his name though the doubt just kinda dissipates and he’s immediately making his way over to the bedroom.  The image of you shirtless with your hand in your pants as you continue to moan his name immediately sends the blood rushing to his cock.  A mischievous smile will soon work its way onto his features and he’ll come over before getting on his knees in front of you.  He’ll replace your hand with his before working your cock with his tongue, his free hand planted on your hip to keep you from thrusting into his mouth.

**Noctis** , this lazy fucker, will stroll over to where you’re seated as soon as he realizes just what those breathy groans mean, and just fuckin join in tbh.  Unless he’s had something of a shitty day.  If that’s the case the princely ass side of his personality will likely make an appearance and he’ll come over to stand by your head and have you suck him off as he lets his own hand help in getting you to that edge of an orgasm.  Careful though because Noct is very much into edging so like…my dude I hope you’re prepared to have your orgasm held off for quite a bit of time if Prince Asshole makes an appearance lmao


	56. Chapter 56

Anonymous said:

reactions to the boys catching their s/o's masturbating???   


 

> _mkay so i went with a fem!s/o as there was no specification, but if anyone wants a male!s/o just lemme know *finger guns*_

 **Gladio** is the epitome of pleasantly surprised when he finds you naked, legs spread and bent as you work your clit with your fingers.  Whether he makes a comment depends on the day.  Sometimes he’ll say a cheeky little line or murmur one of the filthiest things you’ve ever heard, but other times he’ll simply watch from the doorway for a few moments before coming over to the bedside and having his hand join yours.

The reason  **Ignis** walked in was 100% because he was worried by the moaning he kept hearing from your room when he arrived, he swears that’s the only reason.  It was  _certainly_ not because a part of him recognized those sounds from when the two of you fucked last week.  It’s simply a nice little surprise when he finds you picking up the pace at which you rubbed your clit, attempting to reach the peak of pleasure you were looking for.  As you’re in the middle of your climax he’ll walk over, his eyes glinting with the promise of another orgasm but at his hands.

**Prompto** , well his reaction will depend on how long ya’ll have been together.  If your relationship is fairly new he’ll probably be blushing like no other.  If ya’ll have been dating for a while he’ll likely join tbh.  If he doesn’t feel like joinin though then he’ll gently bat your hand away from your clit before letting his MAGICAL mouth descend upon your heat and proceeding to make you see stars as he brings you to your orgasm not once, not twice, but three glorious times.

Now  **Noct** likely won’t be as obviously pleased by the whole situation, but he’d definitely be like “Nice™” he’d likely watch for a while, and if you catch him he’ll simply make his way into the room and pull up a chair next to the bed before sticking his hands in his pants.  He may or may not begin to instruct you, depends on if he’s feelin that draw to the demanding royal persona or not.  He’ll stroke in time with your fingers slipping into your heat; and just like with all things he’ll do it with that Lazy Aesthetic.


	57. Chapter 57

Anonymous said:

reactions to the boys catching their s/o's masturbating??? 

 

> _mkay so i went with a fem!s/o as there was no specification, but if anyone wants a male!s/o just lemme know *finger guns*_

**Gladio** is the epitome of pleasantly surprised when he finds you naked, legs spread and bent as you work your clit with your fingers.  Whether he makes a comment depends on the day.  Sometimes he’ll say a cheeky little line or murmur one of the filthiest things you’ve ever heard, but other times he’ll simply watch from the doorway for a few moments before coming over to the bedside and having his hand join yours.

The reason  **Ignis** walked in was 100% because he was worried by the moaning he kept hearing from your room when he arrived, he swears that’s the only reason.  It was  _certainly_ not because a part of him recognized those sounds from when the two of you fucked last week.  It’s simply a nice little surprise when he finds you picking up the pace at which you rubbed your clit, attempting to reach the peak of pleasure you were looking for.  As you’re in the middle of your climax he’ll walk over, his eyes glinting with the promise of another orgasm but at his hands.

**Prompto** , well his reaction will depend on how long ya’ll have been together.  If your relationship is fairly new he’ll probably be blushing like no other.  If ya’ll have been dating for a while he’ll likely join tbh.  If he doesn’t feel like joinin though then he’ll gently bat your hand away from your clit before letting his MAGICAL mouth descend upon your heat and proceeding to make you see stars as he brings you to your orgasm not once, not twice, but three glorious times.

Now  **Noct** likely won’t be as obviously pleased by the whole situation, but he’d definitely be like “Nice™” he’d likely watch for a while, and if you catch him he’ll simply make his way into the room and pull up a chair next to the bed before sticking his hands in his pants.  He may or may not begin to instruct you, depends on if he’s feelin that draw to the demanding royal persona or not.  He’ll stroke in time with your fingers slipping into your heat; and just like with all things he’ll do it with that Lazy Aesthetic.


	58. Chapter 58

Anonymous said:

Omgomg I love u ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ I always look forward to looking at your blog for the latest writings and the like:3 I have a request! What song would each of the chocobros f*ck their s/o to? 

 

**Gladio** I have to say Let Me Love You by Ariana Grande considering it inspired my first Gladio smut piece but I can also see Often by The Weeknd like imagine with me slow, rough sex with Gladio like man what a Concept like wow this song is always gonna remind me of Gladdy now bless

**Ignis** I could see fucking to Dirty Mind by Boy Epic maybe?? Idk I’m having trouble with Iggy cause like I kinda don’t really see him fucking while music plays in the background.  Also maybe Wicked Games by The Weeknd, esp when that Sir switch is flipped *shivers*  ohhhhhh yes 

**Prompto** I can see fucking to Rich Love by OneRepublic.  Like picture with me now: it’s summer and the two of you were at a party with a bunch of friends on the beach, dancing to music around the campfire, beer bottles in hand, and then ya’ll either disappear to fuck on the beach or later at night you two go back to one of the hotel rooms and this song is playing.  It’s an aesthetic man and I WANT IT.  Also First Time by Kygo which is another aesthetic song tbh

**Noctis** would fuck to Strip by Clara Mae, like I can just see you doin a small show of undressing for Noct as he leans back on his hands lazily, seated on the bed, and then you slowly walk over to him and take a seat in his lap like what an aesthetic


	59. Chapter 59

Anonymous said:

How would the chocobros pleasure themselves? Any preferences or tendencies? 

 

**Noctis** is 110% into edging fucking fight me on this. He will not cum until he’s edged himself at least three times.  He gets more turned on by audio than he does video, so if he needs something to help himself get into the mood or just some extra stimulation he’s more likely to listen to audio of people moaning. If he’s ever feeling particularly ehem daring, he’ll listen to a guided masturbation audio.  He totally has a handful that he has bookmarked if he ever needs to relieve some tension asap.

**Prompto**  when compared with the rest of the chocobros would be the most experimental I think?  Like I don’t see him having any particular thing that would be his go to.  Out of all of them though he’s probably the only one that watches porn.  He’s actually pretty into massage porn.  Just the idea of someone’s hands gliding over his body and focusing purely on pleasuring him is something that can always get him horny.  Not to mention he’s also a bit into a little bit of pain whenever he’s being pleasured, whether by himself of another, so the idea of hot oil being poured over his body is an A++ thought. 

**Gladio** reads a lot, right?  I mean it’s a pretty well known fact that he’s got something of an affinity for books so it’s not unlikely that he’ll probably read some erotica to - at the very least - get himself into the mood.  When he actually starts to get into it this man is  _rough_.  To be honest a little bit of pain tends to turn Gladio on even more so it would actually be unlikely for him to ever use languid strokes.

**Ignis** on the other hand would totally use feather light touches and languid strokes when he’s pleasuring himself.  He definitely loves to tease his partner in bed, so when it’s just him and his hand why should it be any different?  He also likes to ghost his fingers over his nipples and play with them on occasion too as they’re  _quite_ sensitive.  


	60. Chapter 60

Anonymous said:

how would the other chocobros react to the stomach bulge thing? 

 

So…..as I HC that  **Noct** has something of a breeding/insemination kink I def think he’d be into it also.  Esp Older!Noctis as it like plays on this kink of his of having creating an heir and stuff.  I don’t think he’d make as much of a big deal out of it as gladio does, but he’d def be fascinated and turned on by it.  He’d have never heard of something like this before, so when it first happens he’d be not freaked out by kinda taken by surprise???  Would def start fucking you harder though after he gets over the initial surprise.

**Prompto** is rather indifferent.  At first he’ll be fascinated by it and it’ll probably do a lot for him, but after the novelty of it fades it’s just eh for him.  He’d much rather focus on your face and the way you come apart under his tongue, fingers, and cock, then watch the way his cock creates a slight bulge in your lower stomach.  

**Ignis** is a little less than indifferent to it.  Like it doesn’t bother him or anything, he’s not grossed out by it.  It just doesn’t do anything for him??  It’s not a kink of his, and as his kinks tend to have more to do with controlling his s/o etc, it just….isn’t his thing.  


	61. Chapter 61

Anonymous said:

How would the bros react if they found out that their s/o had never had an orgasm? 

 

When  **Gladio** finds out that you’ve never orgasmed before, he’ll make it his top priority to get you there.  Like I mean he’ll have you stripped down to nothing within the next few moments and begin working at you.  With his hands, with his fingers, with his lips and tongue.  You will be the absolute center of attention for the rest of the night and Gladio won’t feel accomplished until he has you squirming beneath him.

**Ignis** will also make it his top priority, however he won’t attempt to bed you right away.  It’ll more so be the next time the two of you get intimate he’ll put all his energy and focus on you orgasming.  And, if you happen to be into it, he’ll even sit next to you and instruct you on how to touch yourself.  The man definitely has some toys at home as well so he’ll have those ready for use too.

**Prompto** would probably be one to ask questions following the confession.  He’ll ask why, whether it was only with other partners or if it’s even when you’ve masturbated, what usually feels good, etc.  The questions are mainly so he knows what definitely doesn’t get you off, and he can focus more on stimulating you in the best way possible. He’ll ask a bit shyly if he can try to get you to cum, and by the gods does he succeed.

When you tell  **Noctis** he won’t make a big deal out of it.  He’ll be a bit intrigued, but he won’t start throwing questions your way or anything, and he won’t immediately try to get you to orgasm either.  He’ll take it in stride and within the next week ask if he can attempt to get you off.  He won’t actually fuck you; instead he’ll use those beautiful hands of his to work you towards the edge before using his mouth to get you the rest of the way.


	62. Chapter 62

Anonymous said:

Please can I request something for Noct and Prompto (and maybe Aranea) helping their s/o after a nightmare? I’ve been having them really frequently lately which is really exhausting and upsetting, so this is kind of a self indulgent ask, sorry! 🖤 

 

> ##  **_Aranea_ **

Aranea had never been a very heavy sleeper.  Between being a mercenary for hire thus having some very powerful, very angry people after her for a good few years, and then working for the Empire whom she didn’t trust at all, her body simply got use to not ever reaching that blissful deep sleep.  She didn’t quite care at this point, what was done was done, and she’d been a light sleeper for so long that it didn’t matter.  Why waste energy on something so trivial?  

It was because of the fact that she was such a light sleeper that she was able to wake up to the soft sounds of your whimpers.  At first Aranea wasn’t quite sure if what she as hearing was actually you; the neighbors had a new puppy that would almost never shut up. It was when you finally let out a sob that Aranea was certain the sound she heard was you.  Shifting on her side of the bed, Aranea gently shook your shoulder.  There truly weren’t many people that had ever received a tender touch from Aranea, and you considered yourself lucky to be one of them.  

When you finally opened your eyes, blinking back the tears that had welled in your sleeping eyes, you were greeted with a worried look.  Eyes the color of a forest on a storm riddled day stared at you as a voice said, “You were having a nightmare.”  You nodded slowly in response, the dream coming back to you.  A shaking breath left your lips.  “What do you need?” Aranea asked.

After a moment of silence you replied, “I think I’m just gonna…go watch a movie.  Get my mind off of it.”  As you stood from the bed, Aranea moved along side you.  “Go back to sleep,” you told her.  “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”

With a tsk and a huff that resembled a disbelieving laugh Aranea said, “Even if I did believe you were okay I wouldn’t leave you alone after a nightmare.”  A beat passed before Aranea added: “I know what it’s like – having to deal with a nightmare by myself.”  You stared at her a moment, eyebrows drawn together by the sympathy you felt.  

“Alright,” you replied quietly, reaching out a hand for her.  “Let’s go.”

##  **_Prompto_ **

You had gone into the bedroom for the night before Prompto.  You’d had an incredibly trying day and upon coming home had wanted to do nothing but go to bed.  The only reason you hadn’t done so was because Prompto insisted that you eat – at the very least – a bowl of cereal before turning in for the night.  You were annoyed you couldn’t go straight to bed, but at the same time were more than thankful that Prompto was looking out for your health.  Once you’d finished your small meal you’d kissed Prompto good night.

Prompto had told you he’d be in right after he finished editing the photos he took that day but the process had taken much longer than he’d anticipated.  By the time he finally shut down his laptop and made his way to the bedroom you’d already been asleep for a good few hours.  Prompto was grateful to see that you were sleeping peacefully…up until he got a closer look at your face.  

In the light that filtered into the room from the window behind the bed Prompto could see the tears that streaked down your face.  Now that he was truly paying attention, he could hear your soft sniffling too.  Prompto was by your side in an instant.  “_____,” he said.  “_____, hey, wake up.”  His voice became more forceful the longer you stayed under that blanket of slumber.

Finally with a start you awoke, body tense and eyes darting around the room as you tried to remember where you were.  You found yourself grounded when your eyes met Prompto’s, dark as the deep sea.  You reached a hand up to the one that was placed on your shoulder and Prompto could feel the tremble in your hands.  He reached forward, bringing you slowly into a warm embrace.  

Silence hung over the two of you as you attempted to get your breathing back under control.  Prompto’s arms were strong around you, protective, but they were as gentle and welcoming as your favorite blanket on a bitter cold day.  Even after your breathing had returned to normal you kept your face buried in the crook of Prompto’s neck as his hands came up to run through your hair.  

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, voice quiet.  

“Maybe in a little while,” you whispered, your breath tickling Prompto’s neck.  “Can we just…stay like this for now?”

“Of course,” Prompto said, shifting so you were resting in his lap.  “Of course.”

##  **_Noctis_ **

Noctis walked into the living room, hands rubbing at his eyes as the light gave him a rather harsh greeting.  He’d woken up when he’d reached for you only to find you no longer in bed next to him.  The sheets had still been warm so it couldn’t have been too long ago that you’d left the room.  He wasn’t all that surprised that he’d slept through your waking up, but when he saw the state you were in he’d wished he hadn’t.

You were seated on the couch, back pressed into the corner of the armchair and back of the sofa.  You had a blanket wrapped around your shoulders and your legs folded into your chest, your arms wrapped around them.  Earbuds hung from your ears and he could faintly hear the music playing from them.  Noctis’s eyebrows knit.  The only times you ended up like this was either when you had a nightmare or it was the anniversary of your childhood friend’s death.  As the latter had happened earlier in the year the only other option was that you’d had a nightmare, and a rather bad one at that.

Noctis’s bare feet padded quietly on the rug covered floor as he came to stand in front of you.  He took care not to be too sudden, not wanting to frighten you when you were very obviously already rather fragile.  Once he knew he’d gotten your attention he took a seat on the couch next to you, turning so he was facing you, legs crossed.  He tapped the side of his head.  Understanding the question you moved the earbuds from your ears.  

“You’re going to kill your ears if you keep doing that,” Noctis said.  It wasn’t often that you wanted to talk about the nightmares that you had, and Noctis knew that if you did want to talk you would bring it up without having to be asked.  So instead, as Noctis always did, he attempted small talk.  It wasn’t something he was particularly good at or enjoyed, but he knew that it helped you get into a better head space so he’d endure it for you.  “Specs use to yell at me all the time for doing that.  Said if I was so bent on blowing my ears out I should at least slow the process by using headphones.”

A hum was your only response.  After a few more minutes passed, Noctis continuing to talk about trivial things, you finally unfolded yourself and moved to lean against Noctis.  Your arms wound around his right arm and instinctively Noctis moved the two of you so you were reclined, Noctis’s back against the arm of the couch and your back against his chest.  Noctis continued talking, his voice growing softer as you began to drift off to sleep again.  His sentences became more dragged out as he struggled to keep his own eyes open.  It wasn’t until he felt your soft, even breaths against his collarbone that he allowed himself to finally be dragged under the soft veil of sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

 

**ardyn**

The kettle behind you whistled, the conversation you had been holding with a long time friend being put on pause.  You hadn’t expected the Chancellor to show up on your doorstep unannounced, but then again he did have a thing for dramatic entrances.  Of course he hadn’t always been that way; you could still remember the younger, significantly less sadistic, Ardyn.  Not that you particularly missed that side of him.  You doubted that you two would be able to get along if he wasn’t the way he was now.  Time tended to wear away soft edges into something far more wicked.

You poured the hot water into two mugs before placing a teabag in each.  Offering one of the cups to Ardyn, you took a seat across from him.  “Now where were we?  Ah yes, that’s right, you were asking me to help get yourself killed.”  You brought the mug to your lips.  “Now why exactly should I help in such a depressing matter?”

“Oh come now, you don’t want to help an old friend grant his final wish?  And here I thought you would understand.”  The sigh that Ardyn let out was accompanied by an exaggerated frown.  

“You know that I have a thing for material possessions, Chancellor.  Why should I get rid of one of my favorites?  You are, after all, one of my only friends.”  You pouted as you ran a jewel glad finger around the rim of your cup.  Not a complete lie, but also not a complete truth.  You indeed had a few other friends you were close with – that you deigned important enough to grace with your presence on multiple occasions; however, Ardyn was the only other person in Eos that you had known from the Past, and the only one who understood the quiet suffering that came with being immortal.

“I’m your favorite?” Ardyn asked with faux surprise.  “Well aren’t I an incredibly lucky man?” He grinned.  The grin was quickly washed away, his expression turning uncharacteristically solemn.  “You are well aware of what my goal is, and please darling, don’t pretend you don’t.  All I ask is that you help me in getting what I want.  If all of this means that I die in the end, so be it.”  His lilting tone made a reappearance. “As long as the Lucis line is gone I will die a happy man.” 

You studied the man before you.  The way his hat was angled just slightly, but purposefully enough so as to make it evident he wanted it positioned that way.  The way his hand wrapped delicately around his mug.  The way he leaned back in his chair, exuding a lazy sort of confidence.  “Have you ever been in love before, Ardyn?”

His head angled to the side in curiosity at the question.  “A strange question indeed.  Is this another one of your famous little tests?”

“Perhaps.”

Ardyn studied you, most likely trying to get a sense of how this question played into your decision to help him in his personal quest.  You smirked.  _You don’t know me that well, dearest._ The way your legs crossed gracefully one over the other, and the way your eyes were half lidded in a similar way a cat’s often were when completely at ease gave nothing away to the Chancellor.  “A very long time ago,” he said at last.  “Nothing ever came of it.”  You didn’t miss the way his eyes flashed, if only for a moment, with a memory of  _those days_  – of easier times and easier troubles. 

“Likely for the best.  To outlive a loved one is not so great an achievement.”

“Indeed.”  The feline smile was back on Ardyn’s face.  “So, my darling dearest, will you help an old friend?”

“Who else better to help you in reaching your goal?”  Ardyn’s responding smile mirrored the wicked one that had already found a home on your lips.   _Let the journey begin_.


	64. Chapter 64

 

** cindy **

The room was dark save for the few candles that burned away on the nightstand.  The window in the room was open, the warm night air causing the curtain to billow like something out of a movie.  The wind carried with it the smell of cooling sand, wildflowers, and the coming of rain. The atmosphere of the room alone was enough to lull you into the land between the waking and dreaming.

But then of course there was the hand on your bare back, drawing gentle patterns with its calloused fingertips.  You pulled your gaze from the open window – the starry skies beckoning you to come join them and fly away to a land where anything was possible – to look at the woman beside you.  Her hair was sleep mussed, sticking out at odd ends in the most endearing way.  Her brilliant blue eyes  dusted with sleep as she stared off into the distance, thinking, losing herself to the inner workings of her mind.  After all, the night was the perfect time to let your mind wander to every corner it could.

Your own hand was settled on Cindy’s stomach, just as unmoving as the world seemed to be this late at night.  Your legs were tangled with Cindy’s under the mess of sheets that adorned the bed and your lower bodies.  You could feel each curve of her leg, the muscles there not quite as prominent as the ones that lined her arms and back.  There was naught up a whisper of space between your entwined bodies.

Your eyes stayed glued to Cindy’s profile, unabashed, as she turned her head to look down at you. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

“You,” was your reply. You would have said more but the look on your face spoke every unspoken syllable.  You’re the most exquisite person that I’ve ever laid my eyes upon.  If home were a person, you would be mine.  I don’t deserve to have you, but damn am I thankful to every Astral in existence that I get to call you mine and be called yours in return.  

“You’re so beautiful,” she murmured, lips coming down to press gently to the top of your head.  

“I always knew you only liked me for my looks,” you said, tone playful as you scrunched your nose.

“Didn’t I tell ya I was the most shallow gal in Hammerhead?” Cindy’s following laugh was like bottled sunlight, spreading warmth in its wake.  It was easy to join in with her simple joy, your own laughter coming to join with hers in a melody of true happiness.  “I mean it though,” Cindy continued once the laughter in the room had died down back to a comfortable quiet.  “You’re more beautiful than any rose or new car, and lucky for me that beauty ain’t only skin deep.”

You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks at her words.  Accepting compliments had never been one of your strong suits, yet Cindy always had an arsenal full of words to build you up no matter the situation.  You turned your head to hide your face in the crook of her arm, reappearing once you had calmed your racing heart.  No matter how long it had been, no matter how use to her you had thought you’d become, she always managed to make you feel like a school girl with a crush again.  “I love you,” you whispered, a dopey smile still gently gracing your features.

“Really?” She asked, feigning surprise.  “Well I’ll be, I never woulda guessed.”

You couldn’t contain the small snort you let out at her theatrics.  “Are you planning to go into acting?”

“Depends, do ya think I’d be any good?”

“Oh most definitely,” you replied, nodding your head with conviction.

“Well I guess I oughta tell Paw-Paw I’m movin’ t’ the big city to chase my new dream.” As you listened to her speak you smiled to yourself.  Her southern accent always became that little bit more pronounced when she was tired.  It was beyond endearing and you could easily listen to her talk for the next age.

“You won’t forget about lil’ ol’ me will you?” You asked, eyes wide with mock worry.

“Of course not,” Cindy replied.  “How could I ever forget the face of the gal that’s won my heart?”  She moved out of your arms to come hover over you just the slightest bit, her chest coming to line up almost perfectly with yours.  She ghosted her lips over your own, and you rolled your eyes when you felt her smile mischievously, teasing you with her almost-kisses.  Bringing your hands up, you cupped her cheeks and brought your in for a true kiss.

Kissing Cindy was always a strange mixture of new yet familiar.  The way her lips moved against yours was familiar, but the tone of the kiss was always new.  This time the kiss was painted with lazy admiration, her lips moving languidly against yours.  Her breath still held the fading mint of her toothpaste.  You could smell the shampoo she used as the ends of her hair tickled your forehead.  This kiss was late night drives and easy conversation.  This kiss was two people finding a home in each other and accepting everything within.

Cindy finally pulled away, chest heaving slightly as she gazed down at you, nothing but awe sparking those crystalline eyes.  “Now that’ll never get old,” she said softly.  Pressing her lips to yours once more, this kiss a whisper of what the previous one had been, she whispered, “I love you, darlin’.  So much.”


	65. Chapter 65

Anonymous said:

what would young Clarus be like in bed? *wiggles eyebrows* 

 

> _Hope you enjoy nonnie *eyebrow wiggles*_

  * rough like gladio but enthusiastic like prompto
  * also like fight me but clarus would be a fuckin dork during sex tbh he’ll be cracking jokes and shit like
  * _what a fuckin dork_
  * that’s not to say he isn’t dom as hell tho i mean i’m pretty sure that streak runs thru the entirety of the amicitia bloodline tbh
    * they’re all hot heads with big hearts
  * super adventurous in bed
    * like all ya’ll peeps out there with super out there kinks?? this is the man for you
    * he himself probs has a few that he doesn’t talk about unless he’s super comfortable with his partner
      * ofc regis knows them all tho lmao
  * will always make sure his partner comes at least once before he even thinks about cumming himself
    * has to do with the fact he’s constantly serving the Crown and always puts the Crown before himself
      * it’s transferred into the bedroom too
  * prefers receiving blowjobs over giving them
  * very much enjoys wearing butt plugs he likes the sensation of being stretched and filled
  * may or may not have a dick piercing idk that one is still up in the air
  * really likes threesomes
  * if it’s him and regis fucking then he’s almost always a sub, doing as he’s instructed by the King
    * will  _occasionally_ dom tho
  * that being said he’s also really into guided masturbation but only if his partner is a guy
    * Clarus likes to watch as the man who’s instructing him jerks off to the sight of Clarus touching himself




	66. Chapter 66

Anonymous said:

This is the Cor hell anon again. Could I request some general relationship headcanons with him? Both sfw and nsfw. There's not enough Cor content out there and I need my fill *wink* 

 

**SFW**

  * So Cor isn’t really the type of man to be big into PDA which ya know, is understandable as he’s the Marshal and therefore has a reputation to upkeep. 
  * That being said, when he first begins to date someone he doesn’t go about telling everyone.  He’ll keep it under wraps for as long as he can and it’s usually due to one of his subordinates finding out that others become privy to the knowledge that the Marshal is actually dating someone.
  * Once everything is out in the open Cor will actually become a little more at ease.
  * His favorite thing to do for dates is to take his s/o out to one of the parks in the city and enjoy each other’s company out in the tranquil nature of a city park or go out to have a nice dinner with them.
  * Cor isn’t the type of man that’s easy to get a read on, and it takes a while for him to open up to anyone, so over half of the time that Cor ends up in a relationship, he and his s/o already know nearly all there is to know about each other.
  * His favorite way to touch his s/o is to wrap his arms around their waist and pull them back into his chest just before pressing his lips to the top of their head or the base of the back of their neck.  This can be either standing or sitting; he just enjoys having them in his arms like that.
  * Talking about kisses, Cor actually prefers kissing his s/o’s forehead over kissing them on the lips. 
    * If you two are parting to head to work, he’ll briefly peck your forehead
    * If you two are saying goodnight, he’ll press a kiss to your forehead.
    * If you two are seated on the couch, relaxing after a long day, he’ll kiss your forehead (or your temple depending which is easier to reach)



**NSFW**

  * SERIOUSLY INTO TAKING HIS PARTNER AGAINST A WALL
  * If his partner enjoys facesitting, he’ll purposefully forgo shaving so the scruff on his jaw scratches against his partner’s thighs
  * Is somewhat vanilla himself, but he’s always willing to give something a try for his s/o’s sake, it just takes a little bit of a push.  If he truly does not want to partake in an activity though he’ll make it known.
  * Not much a fan of threesomes as he prefers to have all his attention pinned to his s/o and vice versa.  He doesn’t like his s/o calling out anyone else’s name.
  * That being said, if you ever want Cor to get really rough with you just bring up that cute new recruit of his.  I promise you that you  _will not_  be walking tomorrow.
    * If you do actually do that though, make sure that you reassure him after the sex because while Cor is definitely a man full of confidence – as one has to be to be a Marshal and command respect the way he does – he can still and will get a little self-conscious.
  * Over all though Cor is most into really passionate lovemaking – whether it’s slow or not depends on the night.  So expect a lot of foreplay and a lot of tender words.  He’ll be more likely to whisper erotic praise than use dirty talk in the bedroom as he doesn’t quite like degrading his lover. 
  * While I did say earlier that him and his partner will likely know everything about each other before dating, kinks is not one of them.  Cor has several kinks that seriously get him going, but won’t divulge those until later in the relationship.
    * One of his fantasies is the two of you roleplaying wherein you’re his subordinate and a rather disrespectful one at that, so he ends up fucking some respect into you.
      * That’s a fantasy that definitely doesn’t get brought up until like a couple years into the relationship lmao
    * Basically it’s just another take on the whole Sir kink tbh




	67. Chapter 67

Anonymous said:

I loved your "s/o falling asleep trying to surprise him" headcanons! Would you mind doing that (or something similar) for Nyx, Cor, and Ravus? 

 

> _I hope you enjoy these nonnie!!  I’m sorry if Ravus’s is a bit ooc, I’m still not super use to writing for him ((should probs do some research on dat boi))_

**Cor**

  * the Marshal had been working double shifts the entire week, and today was suppose to be the day he finally got to come home at a normal time
  * to celebrate you’d wanted to surprise him with something of a special night
    * yeah that special night was gonna need a rain check lmao
  * Cor didn’t get home until around 5am rip 
  * he was a beyond tired, but seeing you on the bed with the rose petals, bottle of wine, and lingerie set certainly woke him up
    * a small, gentle smile would grace his lips and he’d kinda just stand there and take in the scene before him bc ???? the fact you took the time to try and put this together makes this ol’ lionhearted man’s heart flutter
  * he’ll slowly move you so that you’re laying in a more comfortable position before coming around the opposite side of the bed to wrap you in his arms, whispering a small apology 
  * the next morning he thanks you for being so thoughtful and makes it up to you by keeping you in bed all day



**Nyx**

  * this man is  _so_ disappointed when he comes home to find that you fell asleep waiting for him
    * one bc he hates making you wait on him and two bc he obviously missed out on what was going to be a Fantastic™ night
  * he’ll 100% snap a pic or two because “lol look you’re drooling” 
    * “I WAS NOT NYX STFU”
  * depending how late he came home he’ll wake you up to say goodnight properly because this is highkey one of nyx’s idiosyncrasies okay like he needs to actually say goodnight and give you a goodnight kiss it makes him feel happy and is kinda like the last sentence of the day’s chapter
    * if he came home hella late though he’ll just collapse on the bed next to you and go to sleep like that
    * like even if you’re laying the opposite way in bed or diagonally or somethin he’ll just join ya and fall asleep
  * also nyx will make it up to you by surprising you in much the same way later that week though instead of the lingerie he’ll cover his dick with a chocoboe plushie he bought for a dollar at the convenience store
    * you snap a pic to get back at him for the drooling photo



**Ravus**

  * he’d definitely feel insanely guilty if he came home late to find that you’d been planning something for him, even more so because you actually waited
    * would also possibly hardcore blush because he’s still not wholly use to people doing things like this for him
  * he’ll go about putting the wine away and attempt to get you changed into something more comfortable and made for sleeping
    * that magitek arm is cold af sometimes tho so you’ll likely jerk awake slightly at the sensation
  * he’ll apologize both for making you wait and for waking you before pressing an awe filled kiss to your forehead
    * one of the things you’d come to find about Ravus was that he was exceptionally good at spinning tales off the top of his head
    * as an apology of sorts, he’ll spin a tale for you to fall asleep to, knowing that you adore the way he comes up with such detailed stories off the cuff
    * a rare, small smile will grace his features as he sees you drift off in his arms and he’ll whisper a quiet goodnight before falling asleep himself




	68. Chapter 68

takes place during the 10 years of darkness so iris is ~20 years old. and again i’m so so sO SORRY that this took so long bb!! I hope you enjoy <3

Your footsteps were echoed by the boots of the woman beside you.  Her sword was resting against her shoulder and you recognized the pose from pictures you’d seen of her brother, Gladiolus.  The two of them were so similar in looks what with their thick lashes and brown eyes that glowed amber in the sunlight.  Idly, you wondered if she realized that she mimicked him like this or if it was simply a subconscious thing.  You wouldn’t have been surprised if it was something that ran in the family; from the sounds of it the Amicitias were a tightly knit unit.  Or at least they were.  Now it was just Iris and Gladio and even then the two of them didn’t see each other as much as you knew Iris would have liked.

It was hard for you to understand why Gladio tried to keep his distance from his last immediate family member.  Iris had told you on the countless occasions that you brought it up that Gladio was trying to “find himself”.  Whenever Iris talked like that she suddenly seemed…much older than she was.  Hell, the two of you were the same age but in those moments it was almost as if she had lived for just as long as the Astrals themselves.  It was the grief, sadness, and sympathy that flickered through her bark brown eyes that sent chills down your spine though.  As open as Iris was with you and those around her there was still so much that she never said.  You only wished that you could somehow help her to shoulder whatever it was she was dealing with.

“This was the city center,” you said coming to a stop.  Before you stood buildings that had once been beautiful several years ago.  The inviting peach and yellows were now replaced with missing walls and windows.  The cobblestone sidewalks were cracked if not completely torn up from the ground.  “I use to come here every day to play with friends when I was in kindergarten.  Then when I was in high school I came here to study and hang out at the cafe over there.”  

“Awe, I bet you were so cute as a little kid,” she said, eyes closing as she smiled at you.  

“Yeah, now look at me,” you joked, scrunching up your nose.

With a gasp Iris gaped at you.  “Don’t say that!  You’re still one hundred percent absolutely adorable.”  The firm nod she gave you reminded you so much of when you’d first met her, before the world had gone to the mad house, that you couldn’t help but wonder how she kept her cheerful disposition.  

“I was joking, Iris,” you said with a shake of your head and a smile.

“I know.”  Iris took a few steps so she was standing beside you.  Bending at the waist so she could look up at you she said, “But you still shouldn’t say that.  Say stuff like that and you’ll start to believe it!  I can’t have my favorite person thinking she’s anything less than wonderful.”

“Favorite person?” you asked with a quirked eyebrow.  “So does this mean I finally outrank Gladio on your favorite people list?”

“Okay,” she said, drawing out the word.  “So maybe not favorite person, but you’re definitely second!”  There wasn’t a single part of you that could take offense to that considering you knew that with Iris family would always come first.  It was endearing, how much she loved her brother, how could you be mad about that?  But still…

“There’s one more place I want to show you,” you said.  “It’s the only place here that isn’t completely destroyed and I think you’ll love it.”

With a light giggle Iris replied, “Lead the way!”

The trek to the flower shop wasn’t too terribly long.  The real trouble came in with the daemons that lined the way.  They weren’t very difficult to defeat, just tedious to take care of.  Other than the unwanted daemon company the walk was quiet save for the sound of rubble shifting in the wind.  You found yourself hoping you got back to camp before it got dark only to let out a snort of laughter upon realizing that it was always dark.  You noticed Iris shooting you a puzzled look and waved your hand in response, letting her know to not worry about it.

“Oh we’re here! Close your eyes.”  You watched as Iris obediently shut her eyes before grabbing her hand and slowly leading her inside.  “Okay,” you said.  “Now open.”

You watched with pride as Iris’s expression changed from one of confusion, to realization, to complete and utter awe.  All around you two were flowers of different shapes, sizes, and shades.  They sprouted from old and forgotten pots that had broken on the floor, taking root in the soil that was visible from the destroyed tile of the shop.  Those that were vines creeped up the walls of the store, flowers of dark pinks and bright purples spotting the vines every few inches.  

As beautiful as it was though your eyes stayed fixed on Iris as she took one step and then another, making a slow turn about the room.  You stayed just a little bit behind her, your hand still gripped in her own.  Her eyes were wide with a mix of childish glee and a mature kind of wonderment as she grew curious as to how this was possible with no sunlight.  You didn’t have much an idea of how the flowers continued to thrive yourself.

“You like it?” You asked.

Iris turned to you, eyes still wide and mouth still gaping slightly.  “Did you really think I wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know,” you said.  “I’d been thinking of taking you here for a while but always ended up putting it off out of some sort of fear that you wouldn’t like it.  Even though I know how much you love flowers,” you smiled.

“Why?” She asked.  She cocked her head to the side again as she had a habit of doing and you couldn’t stop yourself from wanting to run you hand down her cheek.

“Well there was a  _reason_ I had waned to bring you here in the first place.”  You looked away from her, those infinite eyes boring in you.  “It was where my dad first asked my mom on a date….”

“Oh?” Your eyes darted back to Iris at the change in her tone.  There was something in it that was urging you on as well as a certain sense of knowing.

Caught and trapped by those eyes again you stumbled slightly on your words.  “I-I…I mean I was just wondering….”

“Go on.”  Iris’s tone was definitely bordering on teasing now.

“I mean obviously you can say no if you want, like I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything.  Hell I don’t even know if you even actually like girls – I mean sure you’ve said you’ve found them pretty and stuff but that could just mean you found a girl pretty and I don’t want to pressure you and really don’t want to make this awkward between us-”

Iris’s giggle cut you off.  “Yes I’ll go on a date with you,” she said.  “Honestly it took you enough time to finally ask.”

“You could’ve made the move yourself,” you defended indignantly.  “Wait. You knew?”

“I know some people  _think_ I’m oblivious but I do know more than you guys assume.”  A smug smile danced across her lips as she continued.  “And as for your first question, why would I make a move?  What if you rejected me?”  

“I hate you,” you said, a pout and glare making an appearance.  

“Not according to your little confession,” Iris sang.  “Now come on silly, let’s get back to camp.  I’m ready for a nice long nap.”

With a huff of a sigh accompanied by a small, dopey smile, you said, “I’m coming, I’m coming,” and followed after her.


	69. Chapter 69

Anonymous said:

Can you do the daughter calling them dad thing with Nyx? 

 

  * so alright our man nyx over honestly never imagined that he’d have a steady s/o tbh like with everything that happened and whatnot the idea just seemed totally out there
  * so imagine this boyo’s surprise when he not only found himself in a steady relationship, but that his s/o also had a young son
    * when he first found out about the fact that they had a son he was honestly a little like…not about it???? it just made everything a little more real and it made him start thinking every now and again about having an actual  _family_ that was  _his_ and it was highkey really daunting for Nyx
    * He actually asked you to give him like a day to just like think it over and everything
      * he knew that he wasn’t going to break up with you he just needed to process ya know??
      * and while you were kinda nervous you also knew deep down that he wouldn’t leave you over this too


  * anyway, he comes to accept it yadda yadda yadda now let’s get to him hanging out with your kiddo bc that’s what we’re really here for bc CUTE
  * so Nyx was really nervous when you first left him to take care of your son, and really you wouldn’t have asked if you’d had any other choice but your usual babysitter was already booked and it was too last minute to look for another
  * when you came back though you found the two of them passed out on the couch together, your son in Nyx’s lap, Nyx’s arm wound gently around him
    * it was cute as shit and you have more than 5 photos of it oops
  * anyway, that first night was pretty much like their ice breaker and after that the two warmed up to each other quite nicely
  * fast forward again to the day that your son first calls Nyx daddy
    * the three of you were at the park together as per your usual saturday routine
    * your son was on the swings and Nyx was behind him, pushing him every now and again while you and Nyx talked idly with one another
      * it was a very calming thing to do this, kinda like a detox of the trials of adult life
    * anyway ya’ll are talking and then outta nowhere your son just laughs happily, “Higher, daddy, higher!”
    * Nyx can’t push him any higher because he’s nearly had a heart attack
      * like i’m not kidding he lowkey collapsed bc wtf??? no i’m no father what????
    * and so you’re immediately by his side, arm on his back rubbing soothing circles as he tries to keep his panic at bay
    * as your son didn’t get the extra push he had asked for he comes to a stop to turn around and soon he’s by Nyx’s side too, eyes wide with worry bc “what’s wrong with daddy?”
    * and somehow it’s like being called that word again kinda snapped Nyx out of it and he takes in a stuttering breath before turning to your son with a disbelieving smile bc wow under no circumstances did he think this would ever happen to him
    * “I’m fine, kid” he would say before wrapping an arm around your son and messing your little boy’s hair affectionately




	70. Chapter 70

The cold night air was piercing her lungs like a thousand tiny needles.  She couldn’t feel her lips at this point and her legs were numb from the over exertion.  How long had she been running?  When was the last time she  _slept_?  If she hadn’t had the blood of an Astral running through her veins she likely would have been dead at this point.  

Actually if she hadn’t had the blood of an Astral running through her veins she wouldn’t even be in this situation in the first place.  

“ _Lose them, ______ ,” she hissed to herself.  She could feel her pool of energy reaching the bottom of its reserves.  While _____ may have been a little more than mortal, she certainly couldn’t continue on like this.  She needed rest.  Now.

As her foot caught on the stump of a tree her eyes locked onto a small wooden cabin down a small, barely-there trail.  Picking herself up off the snow covered ground she made her way as quickly and quietly as possible down the path.  Scraping at the bottom of the barrel of her energy she willed the snow to cover her tracks, filling her footsteps with a new powdering of snow.  

“At least mom’s good for something.”

As _____ trudged up the steps to the front door of the cabin she only briefly entertained the idea of the possibility she was about to walk into the house of a potential murderer.  Who else would live so far out in the woods after all?  _____ figured she had a better chance at escaping alive – even without use of her abilities – if the fight was one on one.  She was willing to take those chances any day.  

Her footsteps were careful as she opened the front door and walked further into the house.  _____ was hopeful that whoever lived her wouldn’t mind the picked lock too terribly.  Her ears were on high alert, listening for the sign of any other life in the cabin.  Her eyes darted from one area of the room to the next, scanning for anything that may endanger her.  The room was spacious, relatively speaking – certainly larger than her cell back in that hell site.  There was a small living area taking up one half of the room while the other half was occupied by a small kitchen.  Stairs to the left of the main doorway led up to a second floor where _____ assumed a bedroom was located.  

Food.  The first thing _____ needed was food.  She could pass out after that.  If _____ ended up needing to flee she wanted to at least have a full stomach.  If she slept first she’d not only be groggy but hungry too.  Once  _____ was halfway through the room she rushed over to the kitchen, wrenching open the door so quickly she felt the appliance rattle with the force.  Swiping a bottle of water and a jar of peanut butter she let the door swing shut before foraging through the cabinets.  There she found a can of peaches and a box of crackers.  

_____ began stuffing her mouth with as much food as she could fit as she continued taking stock of everything in the kitchen. She swung the small pack off and began fitting whatever nonperishable food she could into it.  

“Space,”  _____  murmured to herself.  “I need space for first ai-”  

It was then that  _____ felt the familiar kiss of a blade on her skin.  She didn’t dare move a muscle the cool metal was so carefully pressed against the column of her neck.  “Didn’t anyone ever tell you stealing was bad?”

How had she not heard this man enter?  There had been no telltale creak of the floor boards as _____ had expected there to be with a wooden cabin.  She hadn’t heard the door open or close behind her.  This man had been nothing but silent as he sneaked up on  _____ and it sent a chill up her spine.  The danger she felt at this moment was different from the danger she’d become accustomed to though.  Whereas her pursuers had made her feel endangered like an animal being hunted, the danger she felt now she knew was dependent on her actions from here on.  In other words, she could dictate the outcome of this encounter.  

“I’m sorry,”  _____  said.  Her voice was raspy from a mixture of exhaustion, the cold, and dehydration.  “I didn’t mean any harm.  I just needed some supplies that’s all.”

“Why?”  The man’s grip on his weapon didn’t ease, but the cutting edge to his voice had dulled.  

“I’m being hunted.  I’ve been on the run for….”  _____ frowned as she tried to recall how long it had been since she’d escaped.  The days and weeks and months had all blurred into one horrible nightmare.  “I’ve been running for a long time.”

“Who’s chasing you and what do they want?”

_____ took her time hammering out the best way to answer that.  The first answer to his question was easy, the second half not so much.   _____ was very much against giving the true reason why she was being hunted.  In the past the truth ended with someone giving up  _____’s location for a pleasant sum of gil.  “Nifs,”  _____ said.  “I’m…I was one of their experiments.”  She rolled up the sleeve of her jacket to reveal a bar code on her inner wrist, raising it to show the owner of this cabin.  “I swear if you just let me take some food I’ll leave you alone.”  

_____ felt the kiss of the blade leave her skin as the warmth of a second body receded.  She turned around to face the man who’d caught her and took in his appearance, trying to gauge if he would be any more trouble.  His eyes were a stony mixture of blue and grey and his jaw was covered with the beginnings of a beard.  He was young though, and the braids in his hair marked him as Galahdian easily.  He was built like a warrior too or…no that wasn’t quite right.  He was more lean than he was bulky.  

“There’s an extra bedroom upstairs.  Take it,” he said.  The words snapped  _____ out of her thoughts and she gaped at him.

“What?”

“Take the empty bedroom upstairs.  I’m not going to let you run back out into the snow, especially when there’s a blizzard moving in.”

“I can handle the cold fine.”

“I’m sure you can, but I don’t care.  Besides,” he said, “you look like you could use some sleep.”  

A part of  _____ wanted to argue, but the idea of sleeping on an actual bed was too good to pass up.  She certainly did need her sleep…. “Fine,”  _____ said.  She swung the pack onto her shoulder as she made her way over to the staircase she’d seen when she broke into the cabin earlier.  

“The name’s Nyx by the way.  Give a shout if you need anything.”  

_____ doubted she would.


	71. Chapter 71

It had…been a day.  Nothing had quite gone to plan for Nyx starting with waking up late this morning and following through up until the walk home, the Astrals deciding it was the perfect time to let the clouds cry upon the city.  It was  _fine_ though, Nyx kept telling himself as the water soaked through his Kingsglaive coat.  What was a little rain after the day-

A bolt of lightening streaked across the sky, severing the cloud stained night in half.  Immediately after one of the loudest cracks of thunder echoed throughout the night, and just like in a movie the rain began to come down even harder.  This was  _not_ fine, Nyx seethed as he stomped through the puddle riddled sidewalk.  He was almost positive he was so angry with the world in that moment the rain was evaporating as soon as it hit him.  

Getting lost within his angered thoughts was both a blessing and a curse.  On the one hand he lost track of time as he relived the absolutely horrid day he’d been put through.  On the other hand he was simply getting upset by everything all over again.  A vicious cycle it was indeed.  Nyx was more than ready to simply get home, take his shoes off, and get into bed.  At this point he was even too exhausted to vent his frustrations to you.

Walking up the stairs to the apartment the two of you began sharing not more than five months ago – stomping perhaps louder than necessary – he let out a huff of a sigh as he reached into his pocket for the keys.  Shucking off his boots and coat, Nyx was so taken in by his plans of going straight to bed that it took him a while to realize the out of place scent wafting from the kitchen.  Pausing in his tracks, Nyx took a moment to place the exact smell and then took another to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.  

Eyebrows furrowed, he made his way to the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of you plating the food.  “Just in time,” you said, voice holding the rays of the sun.  Your eyes were just as bright when you looked up at him and Nyx had to check for a second time to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.  “Something wrong?” You asked when you noticed the perplexed look painted on his features.

“I…” Nyx gathered his thoughts, clearing his throat the start the sentence again.  “I can’t remember the last time I had this.  You made it?” 

“I attempted to make it,” you said.  “Not really sure how well it came out as I have no prior experience with it to base the taste on, but…well hopefully it’s good.”  You placed one of the plates on the breakfast counter in front of him before grabbing two glasses.  

Nyx waited for you to come back, the manners he’d been taught as a child coming back in full force at the simple smell of what use to be his comfort food.  Gods, how long had it been since he’d eaten this?  The smell of the curry-based dish had his mouth watering much unlike the rendition one of the small restaurants in the city had.  

As soon as you came back, the two glasses now set before you both, Nyx dove in and the moan that left him was near pornographic.  “No need to oversell it,” you laughed.  You were watching him, chin placed in your palms as you awaited the verdict.  

“I’m not overselling it,” he said.  “It’s great.”  The one thing that made you believe him was the way he was nearly gaping in awe.  “It’s nothing close to like what my mom made, but it tastes damn amazing.  How’d you manage it?”

“Well now you see,” you began, voice teasing.  “There’s this thing called the internet.”  Nyx rolled his eyes at you causing a grin to spread across your face.  “No, really, I looked up a recipe online for it and then asked some of your Glaive buddies for some pointers.”

“Why?”

“Thought it would be a nice way to surprise you,” you shrugged.  “Are surprises not allowed?”

“Oh no,” Nyx said with a shake of his head.  “Surprises are definitely allowed.”  As Nyx walked around the counter he realized that the tension in his shoulders had faded, and while he still wasn’t completely healed from the day’s trials, he was certainly getting there.  Wrapping an arm around your shoulders he pulled you into his side and pressed a kiss to your temple.  “I love you,” he said against your hair.  “Thank you.”


	72. Chapter 72

The room was silent save for the quiet hum of the AC unit and the breeze that rustled the leaves of bushes and trees alike.  From the sounds of it, there’d likely be a storm making its way through the city within the next hour or so.  That was fine, let the rain come.  The sheets of water that fell from the sky couldn’t bother you from inside the small apartment.  You wouldn’t be bothered, and neither would the man beside you be, for the first time in years.

The two of you were in bed, the sheets wrapped around your lower bodies, keeping you comfortably warm in the otherwise cool apartment.  Your cheek was placed on his chest and his right arm wrapped around your shoulders, keeping you gently pressed into his side.  Your head rose and fell with each breath he took, and that in and of itself was a reassurance that he was not dead, that he  _had_ survived.  

 _You were real.  You were there with him.  You weren’t leaving_.  Those were the thoughts that flitted through Ravus’s mind as he absorbed the warmth that radiated from your body.  During all those battles – during all that time away from you – the one thing that had plagued him night and day was the thought that should he survive by some miracle, he would come home only to find that you yourself had left the land of the living.  He’d not let anyone know that those thoughts were what troubled him most, day after day.  He’d not let anyone know that you even existed in hopes that it would keep you safe for as long as possible.  

And by some miracle that had worked.  The Astrals had decided to give him one singular blessing in his life, and that had been your safety.  

You felt him press his lips oh so gently against the crown of your head, the touch so light it was barely there.  He did that often: touch you as if you were something that was to be treasured, revered.  The softness that flooded his eyes when he looked at you was so at odds with the way he treated the rest of the world, as if it had wronged him personally.  Which, you supposed, it had on a number of occasions.  You couldn’t blame him for being so jaded and angry with the way the world worked.  

You pressed your lips to his own bare chest.  Your mouth was firmer against him that his had been against you, as if you were attempting to transfer the words “I am here, and you are loved” directly to his heart.  You thought perhaps that was not enough though, so you moved – the too-large shirt bearing some of your shoulder – and stared into those beautiful eyes of his as you said, “I adore you.”

Ravus moved his left arm – the one made of metal but still just as wonderful – to cup your cheek but stopped short when he realized.  He still hated that arm of his so much, no matter how often you attempted to reassure him it was just as great as the rest of him was.  And you did so again, keeping his mechanical arm from moving any farther from your face by grasping it gently in your own before pressing a kiss into the cool palm of it.  

“Every part of you,” you whispered, keeping your eyes on his.  You could see his throat bob slightly as he swallowed a small wave of tears.  

“You are a wonder, ____,” he finally murmured as he pulled you back down for a gentle kiss.  

“As are you.”


	73. Chapter 73

Anonymous said:

Can I request something fluffy with Titus and Tredd? Like maybe their SOs doting on them after they've had a hard day? 

 

##  **_Titus_ **

You’d figured out fairly early on that Titus wasn’t one to enjoy over the top displays of affection.  After all the trials he’d had to face in his life up until this point and after being in charge of the Glaive for so long, the softness in him had been worn away.  In other words, he wasn’t the best at receiving tenderness when it was directed at him.  The confusion that shadowed his features when you did something for him simply because you wanted to broke your heart.  How could someone have ended up so broken – so use to battling their way through life – that they were confused when someone did something for them?

It had been a learning curve, getting to the point where you could dote on Titus without making him uncomfortable.  Getting him to open up enough to tell you what he was comfortable with was a task in and of itself, but a task you were willing to take on nonetheless.  If anything, knowing how little he was use to receiving made you want to do even more for him.

It had been about two years into the relationship when he came home that night.  Being in charge of the Glaive meant he worked at odd hours unfortunately, and tonight was no exception.  You could tell by his pinched brow and feathering jaw muscle that the reasons for tonight’s late return home had been less than pleasant.  

You made your way into the kitchen, stopping in the entryway where Titus was shucking his cloak off long enough to greet him.  You let your mind focus in on heating up the dinner you’d cooked for that night, hands fluttering over the plastic wrap and tinfoil easily just as they did every night.  You watched Titus disappear into the bedroom where he would change into his pajamas like he did every night.  He reemerged to take a seat at the dinner table, his head bowing to rest in his hands as he closed his eyes and let out a forceful huff of air.  

As you began bringing over the food to the table, you studied Titus out of the corner of your eye.  He was staring at the table in what you could almost call awe as the food was placed before him.  Within the next few minutes you were taking a seat in your chair and were about to ask him to pass you the greens when he spoke.  

“You do this every night,” he said. 

“Yes,” you replied slowly almost in question.  “When else would you end up eating dinner?” Your question was followed with a gentle laugh that reminded the man beside you much of the summer breeze he’d known as a kid.  It had been so long ago.

“I-” He cut himself off, and for a moment you saw that shadow of confusion pass across his features.  You’d thought you’d seen the last of that look long ago, but that was a silly idea to entertain.  What Titus had gone through and what he’d become due to those experiences couldn’t be wiped away after only a couple years.  “Thank you,” he said after finishing his internal battle.  You could almost guess what it was he was tempted to argue; likely something along the lines of “I could find something to eat myself” if you were correct.

You smiled, and Titus wondered not for the first time why the Astrals would have blessed him with you when they’d been so keen to take away everything else he’d ever had.  Maybe one day they would take you away as well…he’d fight the Astrals tooth and nail before he let that happen.  “You’re welcome,” you replied.  “Now eat.  We can talk about what’s bothering you tomorrow after you’ve gotten some rest.”

##  **_Tredd_ **

Waking up that morning you were greeted with a cold half of the bed.  The arms that were normally wrapped around you upon waking were nonexistent and for a moment you found yourself panicking.  You turned to the nightstand beside the bed and picked up your phone only to realize why you’d been left alone when your eyes landed on the date.  

_Ah_.

The panic subsided only to be replaced by an aching sympathy.  You’d known Tredd for a while, and had heard about how his family had been killed long before you two started dating.  You hadn’t realized how badly the memory still affected him, however, until the anniversary of his family’s death rolled around the second year after you’d begun dating.  You had to give him props considering how well he’d hidden the pain and for so long.  

In all honesty, the only reason he’d ended up telling you was because you’d come into the bathroom to find him on the floor in the middle of a panic attack.  It was later that night when the two of you were intertwined – his head on your shoulder – that he told you of the flashbacks he had to that day.  The way he could still so easily hear their screams and smell the smoke that had engulfed the entire neighborhood.  He’d cried when he told you of it all and you’d cried as well, for him.  

You slowly rose from your spot on the bed, knowing full well that Tredd had likely gone into work early as a way to distract himself from the barrage of emotions that were undoubtedly swarming him.  You were thankful you had the day off as it meant you had the entire day at your disposal to plan out a night specifically for your lover.  

When Tredd came home that night you could see the the tension in his shoulders beneath his Kingsglaive uniform.  The sorrow that lined the curve of his mouth was fairly easy to spot as well.  You walked over to him and tentatively wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into you.  When his arms came up to wrap around your back you squeezed just that little bit harder, almost hoping that you could make the pain cease in that way.

Once you let go of him you took his hand in your own and led him to the bathroom where you’d drawn a bath for him.  You sat on the ledge of the tub and ran your fingers through Tredd’s hair, massaging his scalp as you told him about your rather idle day.  The heat from the water and your mindless chatter helped to slowly ease some of the tension from his body, and your hands in his hair was certainly an added bonus.  

He didn’t utter a word until the two of you finished eating dinner, and even then it had only been a muted thank you.  How could you mind though when you knew what he was going through?  

The rest of the night was spent on the couch, the TV a low hum in the background as the two of you sat flush against each other’s sides, legs tangled together.  Tredd’s head was once again resting on your shoulder, his gentle breathing just barely tickling your arm.  You let your finger dance along the scars that littered his arms and hands from he endless battles he’d fought as a Glaive and from that horrific night so many years ago.  With a gentle press of your lips against his head as he drifted off to sleep, you whispered a tender “I love you.”


	74. Chapter 74

Anonymous said:

I'm really hoping this request isn't too specific for you. How about one with Titus being obsessed and possessive with his s/o? Nothing abusive. Him basically just being head over heels in love in with her. I figured because it's Titus he probably wouldn't know what to do with his feelings. 

 

  * alright so here’s the thing about Titus bc of the amount of things he’s had to endure likely since he was a child (like trauma inducing shit) and the fact that he’s now in charge of the Glaive I hc that he’s not “confused’ about his feelings
  * oh no, this man genuinely just doesn’t really know what to label emotions any more
    * it’s so freaking sad honestly
    * like he’s done such a good job at burying every possible emotion that he’s not familiar with them enough to know what it is he’s feeling
    * sure he knows the simple anger, sadness (tho he doesn’t really allow himself to feel this for more than a minute at a time at most), happiness though it’s always fleeting
  * so if he ever found himself falling for someone he wouldn’t even really know it bc not only are the emotions tied to something like that 
  * but also bc it’s likely the last time he ever felt something like this was when he was a teenager  _maybe_
  * I don’t see him as getting possessive bc as the commander of the Glaive he’s obvs gotta be really good at thinking things through and just being all around logical about stuff
    * and being possessive towards someone he still doesn’t know all that well wouldn’t be logical ((spock is dat u?))
  * what Titus would do is probably do that thing where he tries to spend more time with them without actually seeming like it
  * or if they were one of his subordinates he’d do that tough love thing where he’s harder on them (almost unfairly so) than anyone else
  * it’ll take A While™ and much convincing from those that are closer to him and know him well for Titus to start to realize he has feelings for someone
    * bc lmao what are feelings? the big bad titus drautos doesn’t have those whaaaaaaaat??
  * once he does come to terms with the fact he’s feeling an emotion he never thought he’d ever feel again in his life, he’ll either be really blunt and just ask out his crush ((titus drautos with a crush what a concept))
  * or he’ll do his version of long distance pining 
  * it’s probably the former though because there isn’t time to waste in war and he’d like to at least steal some time away to spend with you




End file.
